


Fate/TR 第二卷 瑶琴之音

by Rhodododendron (Hi_ganBanana)



Category: Chinese History RPF, Chinese Mythology, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Caster - 寒浞？韩漪？, F/M, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Gen, Grand （? ) Saber - 欧冶子, Grand(?) Archer - 后羿, Holy Grail War (Fate), Lancer - 岳飞, Rider - 孙武, 圣杯战争, 威伯韦尔维特, 格蕾 - Freeform, 莱妮丝埃尔梅罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 106,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_ganBanana/pseuds/Rhodododendron
Summary: 各位大大好久不见，最近终于抽出时间继续这个故事的下一阶段。一转眼已经写了大半年了呢，自己也没想到第一次写故事竟然能坚持写那么久。。。。。本作的性质有点类似F/Z（沉重/严肃程度），为了不剧透，就不多说什么了，还请见谅！这一卷应该会是故事最精彩的部分（个人看法），要提前说的是，大部分情况下应该会和第一卷一样采用群像向乱叙的叙事手法，可能会比较难读懂，且有较长的铺垫。另外，既然是臣子的故事，必然少不了某位魔术师啦，像在第一卷说过的，所有官方登场的角色都不是主要角色，虽然可能也会衔接重要的剧情。。。（也会有魔改）在决定Archer的身份的时候是很纠结的，因为在构思剧情的时候刚好是LB5.1出现，看到了标题‘击落神明之日’，于是就只想说‘呃。。。。’。（后羿射日的传说。。）好在只是Archer的背景故事和fgo官方剧情相似。。。所以也就做了更多的改动，要说为什么的话，因为这部作品从一开始是想写给自己看的（笑），所以想看到稍微不一样的东西，才有了一系列的更改。可以视作平行世界或是LB8，是在FSN结束，冬木大圣杯解体多年后发生的故事（多数为原创角色）。写的时候只看了二世事件簿的动漫，设定也多沿用其中的，还有部分从百科收集的资料，可能会有OOC的桥段，没有开车的打算。
Kudos: 1





	1. 春花秋月何时了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武？  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛊是一种人工施以特殊方法，长年累月精心培养而成的神秘物体，可大可小，一般为动物，动物类的一般两只为一对，但也有极少类为植物。
> 
> 施种的方法可以直接施种也可以间接施种。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

滴嗒。滴嗒。滴嗒。

那是水滴摔碎在地面的声音。

昼夜变化产生的温差使空气冷凝成水珠，从钟乳石的表面滑落。溶洞的内部构造迂回曲折，时而似羊肠小径，仅有一人侧身通过的空间；时而一马平川，容纳百人都有余；时而峰回路转，在转角处是让人意想不到的死路；是个天然的迷宫。

在这天然的洞窟之中有着别样的生机，众多身穿民族服饰的人们四处奔走，他们或是拿着竹篮，或是背着竹筐，亦有甚者拿着武器。

悬挂在溶洞壁上，经过特殊处理，不会被潮湿环境影响的火把将这里照的灯火通明。

这里的人们显然已经栖息在此已久，亦或是从未离开此处。这一点从溶洞一应俱全的设施便能看出：  
溶洞宛如蚁穴一般，所有居住于此的人都有个人的生活空间，那是他们用原始工具开凿出的房间。  
有些天然形成的宽敞空间便成了孩子们玩乐的娱乐室、厨房和厕所等等。

然而，这些人们并非表面看起来那么未经开化，许多地方都有魔术和魔术师存在的痕迹。可以辨认使用者的机关石门；过滤炊烟，不让它积蓄在这地底空间的烟囱型魔术道具；让厕所长期保持卫生，与地面连结的下水道系统；连接地面贮水地，确保稳定水源的系统；以魔力为动力源，能够将水加热或是烹饪的道具等等。

在这里虽然享受不到名为科技的魔法所带来的便捷，却也别有一番滋味。

至少顾九玄是这么告诉Rider的。

他推着Rider的木制轮椅，朝溶洞深处前进。顾九玄保持着沉默，Rider猜测是丧失亲人的哀痛所致，于是没有多问。

我想要去那个特别的地方悼念他。

这是顾九玄陷入沉默之前最后的话语。

溶洞中回荡着咕噜咕噜的轮子声，两人皆无言，除此之外只有其他人擦肩而过时偶尔的交头接耳声，还有几人向顾九玄打招呼。虽然后者只是敷衍应付，但其他人也不甚在意。

过了数分钟，木制轮椅停在了一处石壁的面前，这里没有任何人看守，但是作为从者的Rider可以明显感知到这面石壁其实不过是掩人耳目的伪装，实则是某种结界。

顾九玄走至跟前，暗藏的机关启动，如镜面一样光滑的石壁上随即出现了四道裂缝。

“顾九玄。”他将右手放在一处七寸见方的裂缝上，淡淡的白光从指缝中浮现。同时，他的目光看向上方的一道裂缝，红色的光随即照在他的瞳孔上。

“声纹确认。”  
“掌纹确认。”  
“权限确认。”

女性的机械声音响起。

石壁顿时像门一样缓缓向一旁移动，发出沉重的嗡嗡声。

“玄叔，你来啦。”  
迎面扑来一个小女孩，她并没有料到Rider也会一同到来，立马停止了动作，呆立在原地。

“言颂。不要顽皮，这里可是供奉列祖列宗的祠堂。”

说话的却是一位年龄相仿的女孩子，语气严厉，她跪坐在一张方形竹席上，身旁还有另一位男孩子。他们的面前的地面上放着祭祀用的香炉，三根紫色的香将要燃尽。

“言雅姐，对不起嘛。”

最初的女孩看看顾九玄，吐了吐舌头，三步并作两步，凑到了另一女孩的身旁，一同跪坐在竹席上。

祠堂座落在地底溶洞中的天然空间里，四壁上都有打磨的痕迹，白色的蜡烛挂在墙壁上照亮了这还算宽敞的空间。粗造的竹制柜子上井然有序地摆满了无数刻着名字的灵位。其中赫然摆放着‘顾和甘之灵’，顾九玄看着那崭新的灵位，难过地说不出话来。

“玄叔，不要过意不去，爷爷是为了保护你，保护家族中最后的一丝希望，才牺牲的。”

顾言雅背对顾九玄，说话时连头都没有回。

“言风，言雅，言颂。玄叔对不住你们。”  
顾九玄缓缓走到他们三人身后，充满歉意地低下头。

“玄。。”男孩子正要回答，顾言雅伸手拉住他的衣角，抢先开口：“玄叔，我们都明白的，这也是无可奈何的。”从始至终，她都没有看顾九玄一眼。

Rider从轮椅上站了起来，默默走到香炉前，拿起一根香，对着‘顾和甘’的灵位拜了三拜，然后放进香炉中。同一时间，她也看到了在‘顾和甘’灵位之下还有刻着‘顾九天’，‘顾九地’，‘顾九黄’等灵位，便也猜到了什么。

“对呀，玄叔。。”顾言颂刚要开口，顾言雅再次阻止，稍微提高了音量，：“言颂。”  
顾言颂便不再说话，默默地低下了头。

顾九玄叹了口气，紧接着也为甘叔上了一柱香。

“玄叔，爷爷不仅是为了圣杯战争而牺牲，他更是为了重振顾家而牺牲的，所以，玄叔不要太自责的好。”

“放心吧，我不会让他们白白牺牲的。我顾九玄会不惜一切代价，取得圣杯，振兴我们顾家。”

不知过了多久，顾九玄推着Rider出了祠堂。

“Master，胜败乃兵家常事。伤亡，是最不让人意外的。”

“我知道。只是没想到言雅竟然能如此冷静，让我放心了一些。”回想着顾言雅冷淡的反应，这让顾九玄认为是责怪的情绪反而减轻了他内心的愧疚感。

“Master，她可一点都不冷静，也许你没有注意到。她的袖子完全湿透了，她不愿回头看你，大概也只是不想让你看到她哭红的双眼罢了。”

“。。。”

“抱歉，我不是想让Master分心。但是，大战在即，军心为重中之重，了解众人的想法可是一军之将责无旁贷的义务。”

顾九玄没有回应，从小时候起，他就认为家族的利益大于一切，成长的轨迹和众多的家族成员的统一认识也使他的这一想法根深蒂固。但是随着家族的牺牲越来越大，顾九玄要重振家族的信念虽从未被撼动，却让他对理想中的未来有些迷茫。

顾九玄推着Rider的木制轮椅，他们来到了一处宽敞的洞穴甬道，微微倾斜的下坡路的尽头是一面两人高的铁门。

“Master。我以为，你说的‘观星台’，会是。。嗯。。别的样子。”

“星星在白天可看不见。”

顾九玄独自上前，机械的语音响起，确认着他的身份。几秒后，重达千钧的铁门向一旁滑动，产生的强烈震动让Rider的轮椅都发出不自然的声响。

一位年轻男子从铁门后走出。

“常安，半小时轮后下一班对吧。”顾九玄推着Rider上前。

“玄叔，嗯，半小时后就轮到长青了。我先去休息了。”年轻男子恭敬地对他打招呼，倍显疲态，像是三天三夜没有合眼似的。

顾九玄没有再说什么，望着常安离去的背影，陷入了沉思，直到Rider开口，他才回过神来。

石门之后的空间呈半圆型球体，壁面被打磨的如镜面般光滑。整个空间中唯一的灯源是地面上的油灯，即将燃尽。久经水蚀的溶洞岩石层在火光的映照下，反射出了五彩的光芒。那光芒随着火苗的舞动，像是海浪一般浮动，煞是好看。

轰地一声，石门再次合上。

“Rider，可不要闭上眼睛了。”  
顾九玄走至油灯前，将它吹熄。

室内顿时陷入了绝对地黑暗，什么都看不见。没有一丝光明，没有一丝温暖。Rider按照顾九玄说的，一直睁着眼睛，等待着什么事的发生。

慢慢地，在漆黑的环境中出现了唯一的微弱光点，它刺破了黑暗，在穹顶上绽放着光芒。紧接着，第二、第三、无数的光点在穹顶上依次出现。它们的亮光不足以让Rider看清除它们外的任何东西。一时间，那些光点宛如黑夜中璀璨的繁星，给这个空间带来了色彩。

“Rider，你明白，这里为什么叫观星台了吧。”  
顾九玄身上，紫色的纹路若隐若现，明显可以看出这是他所使用的魔术。

“没想到，‘蛊术’还有这样的用法。”

“那是自然，‘蛊’本就多种多样，螭蛊、蛇蛊、金蚕蛊、三尸蛊。不仅可以是附着在某样东西上，更可以单独作为使魔使用。”

每一个颗粒状的光点都是单独的‘蛊’，由顾九玄所操纵。

“原来如此。想必顾氏家族的团结，和其成员的细化分工也大大促进了魔术的发展和进步吧。”

“没有错，这便是长久以来，顾家的生存之道。活跃于表、里两个世界的魔术师家族。”  
说到此处，顾九玄难得地露出骄傲的神情。

“但是，也只在张太清势大之前了。”  
自豪的神情一闪即逝，他叹了口气，将注意力转回到自己的魔术，继续观察着遍布于穹顶的无数光点。

Rider没有说话，他知道顾九玄所说的是所谓‘表世界’，即非魔术师的普通人社会中，曾经繁荣的财阀，他的家族本身。

Rider知道顾九玄真切的希望他的家族能够强大，但是她生前的种种使她犹豫，到底什么样的生存方式，什么样的世界，才是真正正确的。即便是作为英灵被召唤到现代世界，她也从未找到这个问题的答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里要跟喜欢这个故事的大大说声抱歉，虽然在完成第一卷的时候打算多做一些功课，不论是知识还是文笔，但是现实生活中比较忙碌，最终还是把时间用在了其他地方。
> 
> 往好的方面想，至少从行文风格上和第一卷不会有太大差别，应该也是唯一的一个好处吧。
> 
> 虽然目前仍在努力提升自己，但基于目前生活中的忙碌状况也很难想象会有多少进步，甚至会不会有进步，再次说声抱歉。
> 
> 今后应该会在这里不定期的更新（目标周更或月更），因为真的很想完成这个故事，就像普通的爱好一样，会在有时间的时候才能稍稍写一部分，不敢保证什么时候能把它完成，但一定会尽力把故事讲完。
> 
> 言归正传，这一章的草稿其实在很久以前就开始写了，要说思路的话应该是接触到的型月作品中经常提到魔术师家族（类似浅上藤乃那样的），却又很少以整体的方式出现，算是为了试试看未涉足的领域吧。  
> （虽然也可能是自己接触的不够多就是了。。。）
> 
> 还有就是顾九玄的这一人物本身就是为了剧情张力而创造出的人物，为了和另一个人物相对应，这里先按下不表，本卷（应该）的后续剧情会揭示对应的角色。


	2. 往事知多少

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 风、雅、颂：  
> 诗经根据乐调的不同分为风、雅、颂三类。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

不知过了多久，石门再次被打开。

“玄叔，我是常青，是时候轮班了。”

“唔。”

顾九玄的声音沙哑，有着不甚明显的疲意。他为油灯添加了燃料，解开了魔术。

“Rider，我们走吧。”

“嗯，Master的魔术还是让我开了一番眼界呢。”

她的话绝不是恭维，方才那宛如繁星点点的夜空的景象是连在地面上也不常看到的奇观，在某种意义上，甚至还让她想起了从前。

“对了，玄叔，长老他们说此次的族会需要你出席。”

“好的，我知道了。”

顾九玄再没有片刻的停留，带着Rider前往会议室。

在一扇一人高，半人宽的石门前，顾九玄停了下来。

“Rider，抱歉，我不能带你进去，希望你能在这里等我。

“九玄，我们就等你一个人了。”

狭小的会议室里早已坐满了人，二十几人围城一圈，在简朴的草席上席地而坐。其中就包括了刚才见过的女孩，顾言雅。说话的人却是一位失明的老者，他的双眼上还裹着一红色的布条。

“抱歉，霖叔。那么请开始吧。”

“那么，会议正式开始。顾家第八十五代嫡孙，顾九玄，被选为此次参与圣杯战争的Master，召唤出了Rider职介的Servant，其真实身份为传说中的兵圣：孙武。以她的能力，绝对能力挫其他现世的英灵。哈哈，不如说，她是‘战争’本身的支配者。”

老者顿了顿，捋了捋花白的胡子。

“作为Master来说，九玄又能使用祖传的宝刀‘龙牙’。此次圣杯战争，我顾家胜券在握。”

在场除顾九玄外的所有人或是发出惊叹，或是兴奋的笑出声。只有面无表情的顾言雅没有做出任何反应，静静地等待着。

“但是。”

老者敲了敲竹杖，喧闹声才慢慢止息。

“顾家的掌墨师，顾和甘，死于Archer的自杀式突袭。”

这一次众人发出了唏嘘声，不一会儿会议室又变得十分安静，每个人甚至能听到自己心跳的声音。

“顾家第八十六代子孙，顾言雅，愿意继任‘掌墨师’一职，诸位可有异议？”

老者再次开口，说出的话让所有人都十分诧异，就连顾九玄也瞪大了眼睛。所有成员议论纷纷，就将顾九玄要开口之际，有人却抢先发出疑问。

“和霖长老，言雅才十九岁呀。这未免。。”其中一位中年男人有些迟疑。这样的反应再正常不过了，‘掌墨师’一直是家族中首席魔术师的存在，必须拥有超越其余所有人的实力或阅历。不仅如此，顾家研习和后续开发的蛊术对使用者本身也十分危险。顾言雅小小年纪，自然难以服众，虽然其中也包括了众人为她个人安危的担心。

“各位长辈，言雅是爷爷，是前任掌墨师的孙女，一切魔术得他真传，相信没有人比我更合适继承这一职位了。”

顾言雅抢在老者之前做出了回答，她态度恭敬，没有因众人的迟疑而产生丝毫不快。同时，她说的话中似乎还藏着什么玄机，而这一点顾九玄十分清楚。

“言雅，你别怪明礼叔叔，实在是因为。。”

“言雅，让大家看看吧。”  
老者出言打断了中年男人。他面带慈祥的微笑，满意非常，似是对言雅有着绝对的自信。

顾言雅于是运转魔术回路，蓝色的图案在身上若隐若现，随即一只蚕豆大小的东西从她的手臂上钻出。它外形似蛇，却有翅膀长于身侧，通体纯银，鲜艳的颜色似在暗示其可怖的毒性。它甩了甩身体，翅膀腾地展开，在空中飞了几圈，近距离靠近了几位家族成员，像是在打量他们，然后又在几秒后快速飞离。飞到顾九玄身边时，它落在了他的左肩上，兴奋地原地转了一圈，又延着顾九玄的脊背爬到他的右肩上。

顾言雅立刻一声急促的口哨，那似龙又似蛇的生物听话地飞回顾言雅身侧，像蜂鸟一般停在空中，时而发出微弱且尖锐的吱吱声。

“替身蛊！”

“不错，这是前任掌墨师，顾和甘的独门绝技。只是这名字实在有些误导。”

替身蛊，是代替施蛊人与炼制的其余诸多虫蛊、蛇蛊沟通之用。它能代替施蛊者进行调和众蛊 ，成为形式上的指挥中枢。这弥补了施蛊者，可操控的蛊的数量的限制。虽然便利，但其中的危险性也极高。那是因为，蛊的整体数量和所需魔力成正比，要控制的蛊越多，自身魔力的需求量就越大。

不仅如此，替身蛊本身还有灵性，可自主思考，它以使用者的魔力为养分，当施蛊者自身魔力转换不足时，蛊便会改以宿主的魔术回路为食，有时甚至会产生摧毁宿主的某种身体机能的效果。

“连前任掌墨师都无法轻易驾驭的替身蛊竟然。。”

众人再次议论纷纷，这一次所以有人都十分兴奋。唯独顾九玄不做反应，因为他比谁都清楚，顾言雅的资质连她的妹妹顾言颂都不如，更不可能与资深魔术师，顾和甘，相提并论。

“可不止如此，言雅的这替身蛊还在数天前吞噬了掌墨师代代相传的‘蛊王’，如今这替身蛊同时还是新的蛊王。”

所有人不禁发出了赞叹或是欢呼声，因为他们在顾言雅身上看到了复兴家族的希望。先前为她的担心被她的‘实力’一扫而光。唯有顾九玄，更加担忧地看着顾言雅，心中如五味杂陈。

“好了，接下来为圣杯战争的部署问题。。。”名为顾和霖的长者将讨论重点引向了下一个议题。

屋外

无形的魔术结界使Rider听不到会议室内的对话，而且她也没有偷听的打算。顾九玄在里面已经呆了大约三十分钟，周围也没有任何事情发生。百无聊赖之下，她闭上眼睛，想到了先前对阵过的Lancer，不禁叹了口气。

但正是这一声叹气却让她发现了什么不对劲的地方。Rider明确感受到这声叹息产生的声波在空间中传递，并与什么东西接触。毋庸置疑地，那是魔术反应，有人正在窃听室内发生的事情。Rider立马提高了警惕，将所有精力放在辨析潜在敌人的位置，并在几秒种后判明了施术者的方位，就在不远处的拐角。

Rider全速赶到了那里，看到的却是顾言颂。她坐在地上，怀抱膝盖，抽泣着。Rider猜到了什么，她坐在了顾言颂身边。

“你的名字是言颂对吧，来，给你这个。”

“这是，巧克力？”

Rider将已打开的白色包装纸包裹着的东西递给了顾言颂。

“嗯。是你玄叔送我的，他说他小时候也很爱吃这个。没想到现代世界有如此美食，当浓郁的奶香和甜味充满口腔的时候，能让人暂时忘却其他。”

“不了，谢谢。”

女孩婉拒了她的好意，虽在意料之外，却也在情理之中。

“我认为你的爷爷很值得钦佩呢。大家都很尊敬他。”

Rider刻意试探着，面前这个小女孩如此难过的原因。

“先是爹娘，然后爷爷，接下来又是言雅姐。我不要，我宁可不要他们受大家尊敬。”

顾言颂精神再次陷入萎靡，身体不自觉地发抖。

“他们的牺牲是为了让你们有更好的未来，我认为，这分精神是很伟大的。”

Rider试图宽慰眼前的少女。

少女陷入了沉默。

“Rider姐姐，言雅姐是因为我才会继承爷爷的职位的。”

“那你愿意告诉我吗？”

Rider自然不清楚她说的是什么。

接下来，顾言颂说出了她的故事。

原来，掌墨师在顾家并非是一脉单传，而是从每代掌墨师中的弟子中选择最优秀之人继承。许多顾家的魔术师，包括顾九玄的多数同辈和顾言颂的父母，均在魔术家族之间的争斗中丧生，顾家也被迫迁徙至祖先们的发源地，躲避张太清的追杀。

在这样特殊的环境下，所有顾家子孙都自愿献身参与振兴家族的目标。身为顾家首席魔术师，被称为‘掌墨师’的顾和甘测试了所有有魔术师适性的家族成员，将所有魔术倾囊相授，共同研习并在已有的基础上开发顾家祖传的魔术。

其中又以顾言颂最出类拔萃，顾和甘本人都评价其为神童。其余的家族成员中，顾九玄为最优，而顾言雅不过平平，甚至不如顾言风。讽刺的是，顾和甘最疼惜的小孙女，资质最好的顾言颂，却最不愿学习魔术。

而在某一天，自称戴亚辛的神父来到此处，告知了‘圣杯战争’这一仪式。这给了顾家莫大的希望，所有人都不惜已生命为代价，好重振顾家。

于是，当时实力最强的顾九玄便自然成为代表顾家参战的Master。而本应卸任的顾和甘继续担任掌墨师。  
顾言雅知道若是这重要的二人要有任何差池，首当其冲的便是曾被称为神童的顾言颂。所以，她拼了性命也要成为比顾言颂还要优秀的魔术师。当顾言颂后知后觉的明白姐姐的深意后，却怎么也追不上她的脚步了。

顾言雅从来都不曾说及自己的苦楚，因为在保护顾言风和顾言颂的同时，她不想让二人因担心而产生心理包袱。顾言雅自以为这是为了二人好，也是振兴顾家的最优解，却不知道顾言颂从未被她善意的掩饰所欺骗。

顾言颂和顾言风便顺水推舟，装作毫不知情，只为了能让顾言雅没有后顾之忧。如今顾言雅真的被形势所迫，接替了掌墨师一职，接下来的发展就谁也无法预料了。

“难为你们了。”

Rider听完顾言颂所说的，久久不能平复心情。

“那个。。Rider姐姐。。”

“嗯？”

“那个。。。能分我一点吗？刚刚的魔术让我有些饿了。。”

顾言颂红着脸，有些不好意思。至少她将藏在心底的话一股脑地说了出来，心情平复了一些，饥饿感却突然袭来。

Rider微笑着将巧克力递给了顾言颂。顾言颂接过后刚想下口，随即顿了顿，掰成两半，将其中之一还给了Rider，然后狼吞虎咽的将手中的半块吃掉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，Rider的真名在这一章算是真正揭晓了，接下来将会进入‘Rider合战篇’，只不过为了合理性还是一样会慢慢展开就是了。
> 
> 性转不只是因为型月中比比皆是的先例，也不只是文字梗，同时和‘她’的背景故事息息相关，后续的剧情也会解释，大概会在本卷的卷尾吧，大概。。。
> 
> （与现实中的朋友讨论过故事的走向，他的评价是‘Verbal diarrhea’，哈哈哈确实我也是想到什么写什么，还请各位大大见谅！）


	3. 小楼昨夜又东风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 广陵散，即古时的《聂政刺韩傀曲》，魏晋琴家嵇康以善弹此曲著称，刑前仍从容不迫，索琴弹奏此曲，并慨然长叹：“《广陵散》于今绝矣！”
> 
> （取自百度百科）

Rider向顾九玄提出了一个建议，那就是将离入口最近的房间安排给她，由她来做据点内部的第一道防线。顾九玄同意了这一提议，在他忙着战前准备的同时，Rider将会负责入口处对敌人的警戒，并在敌人入侵时第一时间发动反击。

房间的布置酷似普通的旅馆，只不过家具全是简陋的手工竹制品或是石头打磨而成，连床铺都是表面被打磨平了的巨石。

Rider盘坐在石床上，自顾自地下着象棋。从棋盘到棋子，皆为石头所制。质感坚硬粗糙，但依然不失为消磨时间的好方法。

她在等待着什么，也许是一个征兆，也许是一位访客。她知道那一晚与Lancer的战斗中所展露的能力，定会使她自己成为众矢之的。

顾言风来到了石室，他个性内向，有些怕生，走路时肩膀也会不自觉地下垂。

“Ri。。Rider，玄叔正与言雅一起炼制‘噬心蛊’，他让我来问你，出了这一副围棋，还需要什么其他东西吗？”

“不用了，麻烦你们了。”

Rider停止了摆放棋子的动作，微笑着看着顾言风，摇了摇头。

“不，不麻烦，这副围棋是玄叔的叔父做的。要不是Rider要用，它应该会在角落里积灰吧。”

顾言风有些紧张，那是因为家族中的人告知了他Rider的真名。与这样一位流传千古的人物这样面对面交谈，也难怪他会如此反应。

Rider只是莞尔一笑，然后继续在棋盘上落子，继续着这场自己与自己的对弈。

见Rider不再说什么，顾言风便逃跑似地离开了，厚重的石门缓缓合上。

“姑娘，既然来了，为什么不现身呢？”

Rider语气温柔，仿佛是对久别老友的寒暄。

入口处产生了诡异的现象，光线像是产生了扭曲，又在片刻后恢复正常，只是多了一个人影。

“民女见过将军。”

手拿紫色短剑的女子出现在了Rider的房间中。她衣着朴素，身穿白绿相间的长裙和布鞋，用布条绑起的长发绵延至腰间。  
她貌美如画，却不失简单朴实之美，一双眼睛宛如盈盈秋水。

“阁下应该就是Assassin了吧。请坐吧。”

Rider指向一旁的石椅，语气像是招待客人一样平缓。

“将军不担心民女是来刺杀您的吗？”

那女人欣然接受了Rider的好意，缓缓走至石椅旁坐下。

“因为时机不对呀。”

棋盘上的局势陷入胶着状态，黑方略占上风，领先白方数子。Rider看着棋局，眉毛微皱，思考着策略。

“哦？那民女到有一事想问。”

Rider盯着棋盘，稍作思索，像是参透了什么，豁然开朗的放下一枚白子，眉头也自然地舒展开来。

“但说无妨。”

“以将军的能力，不止Saber，连Lancer也必然不是对手。”

说到Lancer的瞬间，Rider一个走神，黑子放错了位置，局势突然反转，换白方领先黑子。

“不可胜者，守也；可胜者，攻也。守则不足，攻则有余。善守者，藏于九地之下，善攻者，动于九天之上，故能自保而全胜也。”

“好一个藏于九地之下。本宫还想问你，你愿不愿一同对付那好拨弄是非的Caster？”

先前那衣着朴素美丽女子消失不见，取而代之的是一位尽显雍容华贵之美的年轻妇人。她身着锦衣绸缎，摆满贵重饰物的头发高高盘起。黄金凤尾珍珠簪、鎏银紫金钗、翠玉花鸟纹、镶嵌玛瑙的鸳鸯金步摇，每一件都价值连城。花瓣形的红色花钿在她的额头上绽放，让她本就使花儿都自愧不如的美丽更加耀眼夺目。

说话时，贵妇把玩着手中的紫色短剑。

“攻而必取者，攻其所不守也；守而必固者，守其所不攻也。故善攻者，敌不知其所守；善守者，敌不知其所攻。”

Rider并没有因她突如其来的变化做出任何反应，像是一切都在预料之中，更像不论发生什么事她也能从容应对。  
棋盘上的局势已至终局，最后一手白子落下，吃掉数枚黑子的同时也获得了对弈的胜利。

“Assassin，倒是说说看你为何要找我？”

Rider将棋盘上的棋子全部扫进棋兜，按颜色逐一分开。

“那是因为，妾对将军的能力深信不疑。”

贵妇消失不见，说话的是一位身穿纯白色长裙，长发披肩的清秀女子。与之前两位女子不同的是，她的美貌像是不属于这个世界，不食人间烟火，宛如天女下凡。那紫色的短剑被她放在石桌上。

“哦？”

Rider明白Assassin在说什么，也差不多猜到了她的真实身份，却也因此产生了某种犹豫之感。

“姑娘认为很了解我？那就请说说看吧。”

Rider没有从Assassin身上感知到一丝杀气，她自身对Assassin也并没有多少的敌意。

Assassin的典雅秀丽之美让Rider都沉沦其中，那儒雅的气质实在非常吸引Rider。

“妾愿为将军献上一曲。”

一张七弦古琴赫然出现在了石桌上，古琴并非上等木材所制，至少在在制作前它并未被认定为上等木材。那是因为古琴的一端有明显的灼烧之痕，大大影响了其的美观。尽管古琴的外观因此大打折扣，却也成为了独一无二的琴。

“麻烦姑娘了。”

Assassin没有再说话，她伸出纤纤玉指，压在了琴弦之上，调整着自己的呼吸。

当第一个音节响起，Rider就已经被Assassin的琴声所征服。这阙曲开始节奏缓慢，进而加快，Assassin的手指似在翩翩起舞，在琴弦间来回舞动。这一曲，曲声悠扬，音调由低沉渐渐转为高亢，有无形之力推动着的急迫之感。

曲至中阙，又突然放慢了节奏，让Rider随琴曲一同变得急促的呼吸得以放慢下来。然而这一转折并非为了收尾，当节奏减至最缓之时又毫无征兆地急转直上，节奏变为最快。轻快的旋律并没有回荡多久，便在几个低沉的音节中戛然而止。

“将军，妾猜的可对？”

Assassin露出动人的微笑，圣洁的气质正如出淤泥而不染的莲花。她有自信自己的意思已经透过那绕梁余音传递给了Rider，更有信心Rider一定能明白自己所表达之意。

“好一曲‘广陵散’！”

Rider擦掉眼角的泪痕，没错，那跳动着的音符准确的传达了Assassin想要表达的事情。

“将军慧眼。只是妾的此曲并非原谱，若有不足之处，还请将军莫要见怪。”

Assassin将双手放在双腿上，微低下头。

“相传这‘广陵散’为嵇康所得。他秘不授人，唯有在临刑前于刑场上弹奏过一次。虽然后世找到并重作了‘广陵散’，却已不是原本的模样了。”

“将军所言极是。妾弹奏的，也不过是重作先贤遗风。”

“嵇康好琴，终其一生都走在这条路上。”

Rider发出了深深的叹息。

“将军不也是吗？”

Rider苦笑一声，摇了摇头。

她转头避开了Assassin的视线，拿起整理好的两个棋兜放在棋盘旁边。她拿出一枚黑子，放在棋盘最中央，称为‘天元’的位置上。

“我最后想要做的，和最初想要做的，虽然一样，却在某种意义上截然相反。”

Rider又叹了口气，看了看Assassin。

“美女，要陪我下一盘棋吗？”

她的语气轻缓，像是玩笑。

“既然将军有命，奴家自当奉陪。”

柔软的声音似有蚀骨之毒，身着似舞女，婀娜多姿又妖娆妩媚的女子替换了方才的大家闺秀。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

密室内

“言雅。。”

“玄叔，我说过了，不用担心我的。”

顾九玄和顾言雅等数位魔术师在密室之内进行着某种神秘的仪式。数百甚至数千个大小一致，重量一致的陶土坛子被存放在这里。魔术师们拿着未加封的坛子施展着某种神秘的魔术，并在一定时间后为坛子加封。就连先前亮相的替身蛊也在室内忙碌的飞舞着，不知道在干什么。

“但是言雅，让这‘替身蛊’进化成为蛊王，其中的副作。。”

“玄叔！”

所有人都转过头来看着他们两个人。

“抱歉。”

顾言雅的道歉声让其他魔术师把精力放回手头的工作上。

“玄叔，这条路是我自己选的，一如你选择成为圣杯战争的Master，这一切不都是为了振兴顾家吗？难道这不对吗？”

自己最坚持的信条现在由顾言雅的嘴里说出，顾九玄不知该如何回答。即便在此时此刻，他仍然认为家族的利益高于一切。但也正因如此，他不知道该说什么，说什么才是对的。

“玄叔，我们现在的努力都是为了你获得圣杯战争的胜利。如果你不获胜，那么这一切不就都没有任何意义了吗？”

是啊，顾言雅说的一点错都没有，这句话曾几何时，他顾九玄也从他人口中听到。

“玄叔，这里‘噬心蛊’的炼制交给我们就行了。常然在‘观星台’快到轮班时间了，如果你愿意的话，就请去观星台吧。不然和Rider一同计划下一步也不错。”

顾言雅明显不愿让顾九玄呆在这里耽误他们的工作。顾九玄只好作罢，摇摇头前往观星台，做好地面敌人的警戒工作。

当密室的门再次关上，顾言雅再也坚持不住，躺倒在地。努力了数年后，她终于倒地不起，她从一开始就勉强着自己的身体，如今所有的魔术回路几近被她的替身蛊啃食殆尽，她自己的生命也早已无力回天。

“言颂，言风。对不起，言雅只能到这里了。。。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天看到了fgo 第二部的OP2，真的是心潮澎湃， 从来没有这样喜欢过一部作品/一个故事。
> 
> 所以又再次赶进度写了一章，今后应该也会不定期更新（会勤一些），因为想要全身心投入接下来的fgo剧情。
> 
> 真的好不希望它完结。。。但是这又是fate最大的魅力之一。。。实在难以取舍。。。。
> 
> 咳咳，回到这个故事，在写这部分的时候其实是用文字描述脑海中具现化的画面，每一次镜头转换Assassin的外观就会发生变化，说到设定的话，有点类似F/Z里的Assassin，但又有些不同（具体的就不剧透了）。


	4. 今时明月照古人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《山海经·大荒南经》：东南海之外，甘水之间，有羲和之国。有女子名曰羲和，方日浴于甘渊，羲和者，帝俊之妻，生十日。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

深夜，一位健壮的男人从隐蔽的山洞里爬了出来，他身戴简陋的弓箭，却没拿火把，为的就是不让别人察觉。

“后羿，你不能去！”

男人一怔，他最想避免的事情还是发生了。

“嫦娥，你放心吧，我只是去见天神帝俊，不会有事的。”虽然他自己说这话的时候也很心虚，但他绝不能让爱妻替自己担心。

“不行！那天上的太阳可是神的孩子，要是有个万一怎么办？”

男人叹了口气，但他态度坚决：“十日当空，大地干旱，完全无法耕种。我们存的粮食就要吃尽，加上最近这周围又有牛身人面马足的怪物的传说。如果再没有人挺身而出，我们大家都得死。”

嫦娥欲言又止，但她抓着后羿的手却没有放松一丝一毫。

“但是，这个人必须是你吗？”嫦娥沉默良久，终于说出。她眼中泛着泪花，对后羿的担忧和不舍溢于言表。

后羿深吸口气，将手叠在嫦娥的手上，语气凝重：“我不想你死。”

嫦娥紧抿嘴唇，决绝道：“我跟你去，要死一起死。”

这一次，后羿没有拒绝。

“凡人，我如何知道你是否有能力处理此事？”什么都没有的空间里，只有声音，没有形体。

“我该如何证明自己呢。”后羿与嫦娥十指紧扣，听到后羿的回应，嫦娥握着后羿的手不自觉地用力了几分。

“哈哈哈，莫要害怕，天神怎会与凡人计较。”帝俊的声音不需要传播的媒介，越过了空间，传达到了嫦娥和后羿的耳中。夫妻俩面面相觑，嫦娥的紧张情绪才稍微缓和。

“你问如何证明？这个容易。扰乱人间的毒虫猛兽自由不少，那么处理掉为首的几个定有震慑效果。你说是也不是？”

后羿默不作声，嫦娥似想说些什么，刚要开口，后羿握着嫦娥的手突然一紧。嫦娥得到后羿的暗示，虽然不满，却也选择尊重后羿的决定，沉默下来。

“少咸之山有猰貐，畴华之野有凿齿，凶水之上有九婴，青邱之泽有大风，洞庭之下有修蛇，桑林之内有封豨。此六害若皆可治，则无人能出汝之右。此彤弓素矰赠于你，可用于除此六害。”

无中生有的红色长弓和一袋白色箭矢飘向后羿的面前，他面无惧色，双手接过。

“后羿定不辱使命。”

后羿拿到神器便一刻不多停留，匆匆带着嫦娥离开了帝俊的神宫。

另一位女性的神祗在后羿离开后现身，似在与帝俊沟通，然而这并非凡人所能理解，其内容自然无所知。

不知过了多久，后羿带着嫦娥重新回到了这里。

“猰貐之角，凿齿之牙，九婴之鳞，大风之羽，封豨之爪，修蛇之筋。不错，不错。哈哈哈哈，凡人，你已经证明了自己。这些乃是你凭自己的实力所得，所以，你自己留着吧。”

后羿将这六件巨大的战利品陈列在神宫之中。后羿的身体有了明显的转变，身体不仅健硕不少，皮肤也变成了古铜色。

嫦娥伴在后羿的身侧，不同于后羿的变化，她消瘦了许多，想必这一路上没少为他担惊受怕。

“作为奖励，吾将强化之前赐予你的彤弓素缯。该如何使用，如何取舍，就由你决定了。”后羿背在身上的长弓和箭矢发出阵阵微光，且不再散去。后羿连忙拜谢帝俊的奖赏，同时也有些在意曾经察觉到的另一位神祗。此时此刻，她并不在此，至少，她没有刻意让后羿察觉到她的气息。

后羿骑着汗血宝马，嫦娥坐在他身后紧紧抱住那宽阔的后背。迎面而来的强风和马背上的颠簸，让她不敢有哪怕是一瞬的放松。他们正在朝一座山上赶路，这座山壁立万仞，高耸入云，在地面甚至看不到山顶。

行至半山腰处，他们就已经穿过了云端，一棵巨大的树木出现在了万里晴空之中，树梢之间还有十个光点，散发出的强光使人看不清那是何物。庞大的巨树比正在攀爬的高山还要粗上数倍，树枝延伸之远也都无法看清。

本来，与所爱之人漫步云端，目之所及，无遮无拦，看到漫无边际，被染成金色的浩瀚天空，应是一大享受。但是后羿身负重任，自是没有时间欣赏这美不胜收的景色。

“嫦娥，在这里等我。”

山顶上罕见的有一棵枯树，无情的阳光早已耗尽了它的生命力。后羿把虚弱的嫦娥扶至枯树下，让她靠在树下休息。上山之路并不容易，每靠近山顶一部，那炙热的阳光便强盛一分，连汗血宝马都在靠近山顶前中暑晕厥，嫦娥自然早已进入脱水状态。

“。。嗯。”

嫦娥的回应细如蚊吟，她是凭借对后羿的担心才撑到现在没有晕过去。

山顶的热浪肉眼可见，甚至依稀可以看到从地面缓缓而升的蒸汽。每迈出一步，都能清楚的听见咝咝声。

后羿站在崖边，指着那数个光点。

“天下百姓因汝等而受苦，今日，由吾来纠正这一切！”

声音传至千里之外，那些光点亮出真身，竟都是有三只爪子的金色乌鸦。他们飞离树梢，在天空中飞舞，他们鸣叫着，却不回应后羿的话，丝毫不把他放在眼里。

“吾已做出警告，后果自负！”

“一介凡人，又能如何？”其中一只三足金乌故意靠近后羿，那是对他赤裸裸的挑衅。

嗖！一箭射出，那只三足金乌应声而落。

“大胆凡人！”

又有四只三足金乌飞向后羿，意图攻击。

嗖嗖嗖嗖！箭如连珠，四只三足金乌全部坠落。金色的天空突然间暗淡了一些，许久不见的蓝色重新回归天空。

见此情景，剩余的五只三足金乌四散飞离。

嗖！嗖！两箭接踵而发，射出的箭矢竟拐着弯射中了两只飞的最远的三足金乌。

“凡人！汝可知吾等身份？”

藏匿树枝后的一只三足金乌发话，语气中的威胁展露无遗。

回答它的却是又一支箭矢。箭矢穿过树枝，贯穿了那只三足金乌，它的余威不减，破坏了许多树枝之后，甚至贯穿了树干，消失在了天际。

澄蓝的天空中只剩下了巨树和两只三足金乌，它们放弃了抵抗，停在树枝上，用喙整理着羽毛，等待着生命中的最后一刻。

其中一只三足金乌被箭矢射中，跌落下树枝。

“汝可愿自今日起规律作息？”

仅存的三足金乌保持着沉默，作为神的子嗣的骄傲荡然无存。它发出一声尖锐的鸣叫，消失在了树梢间。三足金乌的消失换来的是夜幕的降临。

伴随着久违的夜空，是一轮明月和满天星辰，漂亮极了。天边在这时下起了流星雨，嫦娥坐在树下，欣慰地看着后羿的身躯，与他一同观赏着这奇景。

“后羿！你会为此付出代价！”

姗姗来迟的金色马车穿破了云端，车上坐着的是一位衣着华丽的女性。

“金阳！Master！”

Archer的声音将金阳从梦中唤回现实世界。

他悠悠转醒，浑身传来的剧痛让他差点喊出声。

“金阳先生，最好还是不要乱动比较好，你的伤势可不轻呢。”

身穿黑衣的神父出现在眼前，他警惕地看着神父，打量着周围的环境。他正身处一座教堂之内，身上的伤口已经经过了仔细地处理。

“我是此次圣杯战争的监督者，圣堂教会的神父，你可以叫我戴亚辛。”

神父微笑着，坐在了金阳面前的椅子上。

“我已经失去了自己的Servant，我还可以继续参与吗？”

金阳虽然沮丧却没有丧失全部斗志，他看着自己干净的右手手背，凌芸和若水的面孔浮现脑中。想到这里，他不禁攥紧了右手。

“哎呀呀。这。。这。这有些难办呀。我手头上还有一件难事呢。”

戴亚辛故作难状，眉头紧皱，左手掩面，右手手指急促地敲打着膝盖。

“戴神父，这么说，你是有办法？”

见金阳上钩，戴亚辛阴险一笑。

“我可是监督者呀，不能就这么帮参与者作弊呀。”

戴亚辛站了起来，背过身去。

金阳顿时陷入了沉默。

“不过，若是金阳先生答应帮我一件事，我会协助你夺回Archer的令咒。”

“你说！啊！”

金阳挣扎着起身，不慎撕裂了伤口。鲜血渗出，染红了身上的绷带。

“金阳先生，你别激动，一切好说。”

戴亚辛把他按了下去，让他躺在床上不能移动。

“什么。。条件，你。。说。”金阳因剧痛喘着粗气，呼吸间好不容易挤出几个字。

“此次圣杯战争中的Rider，其能力太过招人耳目，必须在她让普通人发现圣杯战争的蛛丝马迹以前做些什么。”

金阳沉默片刻，看了看Archer，咬咬牙，开口道：“我答应这个条件。”

“那就多谢金阳先生了。Rider确认消灭之后，我戴亚辛定会送你失去的三划令咒。”

戴着黑色手套和数枚戒指的左手拉起右手的衣袖，无数划令咒赫然可见。形似鲨鱼牙齿的令咒一个串一个，爬满了露出的右臂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archer的背景故事本来想等到第三卷，或是作为外传的，但是不早交代的话又很难讲清楚角色动机等等，大体上沿用了传统的神话故事的轮廓，并做了相当的改动。
> 
> Archer的背景实际上真的可以作为独立的故事讲述，这大概是全部内容的四分之一吧，应该也不会在Fate/tr中全部讲完，具体看篇幅而定。
> 
> 目前应该还算中前期，在为本卷中的大战铺垫（参考了F/AP的动画，还没来得及补完原作小说。。），所以在故事正式进入高潮之前，剧情会较为平缓。


	5. 一览众山小

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 淹城，春秋战国时期三城三河地面城池，传说中孙武终老之地。 （找不到相应的词条。。忘了在哪里看到淹城和孙武有关的资料了。。。当作是杜撰吧。。）

灵台之上的众多灵牌宛如雨后春笋，在底层的末尾处又多了一个新的牌位。

‘顾言雅之灵’

不知从何时开始，他们已经习惯了，采集材料，雕刻，并整齐摆列。每隔几日便来焚香祭拜。

顾九玄面色凝重，脸皮紧绷。他背上的‘龙牙’像是回应着主人的心情，不停颤动着，发出阵阵声响，如同渴望鲜血的凶兽。

那似龙又似蛇的替身蛊在空中盘旋着，它并不是在为主人的离世而哀悼，也并不是在以自身的方式祭奠离去的主人。它似在寻找什么，也是在等待着什么。

他的面前，顾言颂和顾言风并排席地而坐。地上香炉中的三柱香几乎燃尽。

顾言颂眼睛红肿，像是熟透的桃子。她的双肩轻颤，想要大声痛哭，但是眼泪早已流干。

顾言风攥紧双手，不知道该怎么安慰妹妹，最终还是一句话都没说出口。

“是时候了，‘圣杯’是我顾家的！”

在列祖列宗的灵位前，顾九玄像是在对他们发誓，也像是想要给顾言风和顾言颂一个交待。

“玄叔，完全放弃不好吗？顾家失去的人还不够多吗？”

说话的是一向懦弱怕生的顾言风。这个十七岁的少年是两位少女的兄长，他见证了孤雁雅和顾言颂的成长，看到了在夹缝中生存的顾氏子孙，甚至看到了顾言雅走至她人生的终点。

“言风。正因我们失去太多，所以才更要向前走。”

“玄叔，我完全不理解，在这里生活不是也很快乐吗？为什么要打破平静的现状？是因为那打着家族的旗帜，被称为‘尊严’的虚荣心？”

顾言风所说的也有一定的道理，自从顾家迁徙至此，再无任何一位家族成员丧命于魔术师家族之间的斗争之中。

啪！

顾言风的脸上多了一道鲜红的印记，用力之大致使顾言风的嘴角都流出了鲜血。顾言风有些不可置信的看着挥掌之人。

“言风哥，抱歉。”

顾言颂有些愧疚的说道，刚才的一巴掌让她自己的手都有些麻木。

“这，是顾家的宿命。只要没有人画下休止符，一切都只是一次又一次的循环。”

替身蛊欢愉一鸣，一溜烟钻进了顾言颂的手臂之中。

“言颂，对不起。”

顾九玄眼睛血红，浑身青筋暴露，‘龙牙’也发出阵阵鸣泣之声。

一众顾家的家族成员守在门外，等待着顾言颂和顾九玄的出现。当顾九玄身背代代相传的‘龙牙’与身后操纵着替身蛊的顾言颂一同出现时，他们沸腾了。

“将军，奴家又输了，奴家实在不是您的对手呀。”

Assassin手中的棋子终未能落下，棋盘上早已成定局。Rider其实早在数手前便可以结束这一局棋，却迟迟没有落下关键的一子。

“哈哈哈，有姑娘陪我下棋确实没有那么无聊了。”

Rider和Assassin连续下了十八局棋，鏖战了一昼夜，无一例外地，Rider都从容地胜过了Assassin。尽管Assassin无所不用其极的想要获胜，其中包括使Rider让子；长考拖延每一步之间的时间；分散Rider对棋盘上的注意力等等；都无法在棋盘上哪怕是取得微弱的优势。

“将军要是能让让奴家就好了，每一局都让奴家输的这么惨。”

Assassin转过头去，故作嗔怒状，发动了名为‘魅惑’的技能。

“姑娘可别生气，正是因为我将姑娘视为可敬的对手，所以才次次都全力以赴。”

对于Assassin撒娇似的反应，Rider还是颇为给面子地出言哄她。Rider的言谈举止没有产生与平常一丝一毫的偏离，‘魅惑’之技还是未能凑效。

“哦？这么说，将军认为Lancer不是一位可敬的对手？”

Assassin观察入微，之前提到Lancer时Rider有了一瞬间的迟疑，这个小动作自然逃不过Assassin的眼睛。

Rider将手中最后的棋子放入棋兜，她的满面笑意完全消失，表情前所未有的严肃。

“Assassin，你认为，作为一军之统帅，最应有的是什么？或者说，最不应该有的是什么？”

Rider的话使Assassin秀眉微皱，沉默的背后不知是因心照不宣还是因雾里看花。

“Rider。”

顾九玄低沉的声音在门口响起，难以掩盖的杀气和愤懑之意。

他并没有察觉到Assassin的存在，他的怒火源于最近发生的一系列变故。

“请进吧。”

Assassin早已不见了踪影，但是Rider心若明镜，Assassin只是潜伏在房间的角落。

“棋子还没有摆完呐。”

Rider的口气十分的轻柔，像是在哄昏昏欲睡的婴儿。

她并没有停止手头上的动作。她将围棋棋子一枚枚放置在了棋盘上，试图重现的是以‘天元’一子为起手的棋局。

“Rider，我等不下去了。现在就出战吧，让圣杯战争结束吧！”

顾九玄快步走到Rider的跟前，把手放在了棋盘上，手臂上青筋毕露。尽管他很努力地控制自己的力道，结果却仍然是他一掌重重拍在了棋盘上。

四散的棋子凌乱的留在棋盘上。

“Master，我认为现在还不是时候，你的准备不是也没有完全完成吗？”

Rider叹了一口气，她将手中的棋子放回棋兜中，态度不卑不亢。

“你不赞同？”

顾九玄几乎是在咆哮，使桌上杯子里的水也泛起了阵阵波纹。

面对他的质问，Rider并没有做任何反应。她知道以目前顾九玄的状态和情绪，说什么都是多余的。她看着杯中水面上的涟漪，陷入了沉默。

“我以令咒之名命之，Rider，在此解放你的最终宝具！迎击前来的敌方Servant！”

“Master，你，做好觉悟了吗？”

“再以令咒之名命之，Rider，不惜一切代价，击败前来的Servant！为我顾家夺得圣杯战争的胜利！”

顾九玄手背上的红色印记渐渐淡去。

见他如此决绝，Rider也不再多费唇舌，她起身走向出口处，浑身散发出强大的魔力，形成了强烈的气流，像是一阵飓风袭来。

“凿沟为堑，堆土围城。  
三城三河，万夫莫行。  
动于九天，藏于九地。  
以计待战，以一当万。”

“见证我的宝具吧，吾即兵道，‘不落淹城！’”

霎时间，整个地下山洞都开始晃动，大地都在为之颤抖。到处都有不断掉落的岩石的碎屑，许多不明真相的顾氏家族成员还以为是发生了地震。

唯有顾言颂波澜不惊，因为她知道是决战之时来临了。她握住沉睡中顾言风的手，面带微笑，因为她现在才完全明白姐姐顾言雅的心意。那似龙又似蛇的替身蛊不肯在她体内沉睡，反而蜷缩在她的头顶上，睡得正酣。

只有身在台风眼中央的顾九玄目空一切，他攥紧了拳头，希望能快些展开战斗，并得到那梦寐以求的圣杯。

剧烈的震动持续了大约十分钟，一切重归平静后，所有人才终于明白发生了什么事。

“我奉将军之令，带领各位前往上方城楼之中。”

身着华丽衣裳的女子却有着军人般的言行举止，她突然出现在众多顾氏家族成员的面前，着实吓得他们不清。

“你。。是谁？又奉谁。。的令？”

顾常安硬着头皮护在众多家族成员面前，试探地发问。眼前的人毫无疑问地不是普通人，多半可能是圣杯战争中的Servant。他咽了口口水，虽深知不是对手，却也不能坐以待毙。

原本身处地下的洞窟系统竟被整个向上，向地表移动，入口处不再是藏匿起来的隐蔽处，而是一座城池正中央的一处建筑物之中。巨大的城池中还有许多设施和物资，马匹、武器应有尽有，唯一没有的却是守城士卒。

城池也不仅这一座，共有三座城迅速拔地而起，一城套一城，如同心圆一般。每一城的外围都有一道护城河。河岸边绿树环绕，生机勃勃，甚至有飞鸟栖息。

“Rider，没想到，你和Lancer确实有缘。”

Rider和顾九玄站在高耸的最里城楼之上，俯瞰着远方慢慢前来的Lancer和韩鑫。顾九玄双眼血红，背后的‘龙牙’也发出阵阵声响，期待着接下来的战斗。

他早已知道Lancer正在慢慢靠近自己的根据地，同行的还有无数的微弱魔力反应，怕对方是想要靠数量取胜。想到这里，顾九玄双肩不停地颤动着。

“哈哈哈！怕你们是要后悔！我顾九玄就先拿你们试刀！”

顾九玄毫无预兆的拔出妖刀，奋力一挥，竟将城楼的一排墙垛斩断，使城墙变成了光滑的水平平台。随着几声闷响，夯土筑成的墙垛掉落在地面。

嗜血的龙牙似是回应着主人的心情，散发出阵阵红色微光，和若有若无的血腥味。

“Master，不先好好欣赏这别致的风景吗。”

Rider一步向前，站在城墙的边缘，半步悬空，感受着迎面而来的阵阵秋风，有着说不出的惬意。

“玄叔，可以进行下一步计划了。”

顾言颂突然出现，打断了他们。

“麻烦你了，言颂。”

近乎癫狂的顾九玄终于稍微恢复了一丝理智，布满血丝的双眼却依旧可怖。

“应该的，这毕竟是为了顾家的复兴。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FGO很快就要有新的活动了，所以赶快趁有时间的时候多写一点。。。
> 
> 再次感谢一直读此作品的各位大大！


	6. 渔歌互答

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞？  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？？？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 渔歌互答，出自范仲淹的岳阳楼记。
> 
> 至若春和景明，波澜不惊，上下天光，一碧万顷；沙鸥翔集，锦鳞游泳；岸芷汀兰，郁郁青青。而或长烟一空，皓月千里，浮光跃金，静影沉璧，渔歌互答，此乐何极！

铠甲相互摩擦的声音伴着哒哒的马蹄声将韩鑫唤醒，那是Lancer带着韩鑫驰骋在草丛间。雪白的马儿飞速地奔腾。

“Master。”

“Lancer，我明白，就照你想的做吧。”韩鑫在颠簸的马背上像是说着梦话似的，连眼睛也不愿睁开，疲倦的她仿佛连提起眼皮的力气都不剩了。

他们所前往的方向正是那突然间出现的高耸城墙，毫无疑问的，那一定是从者的宝具。而Lancer的直觉告诉他，这必定是与Rider有关。

如果这确实是Rider的伎俩，那么接下来的行动就呼之欲出了。

嗖！

一箭呼啸而过，似是刻意的避开了Lancer。疾驰而过，只相差毫厘的箭矢使马匹受惊。惊慌的马儿停止了奔跑，它本能的抬起前腿不断地踢着。

“吁！”  
Lancer勒紧了缰绳，不停地抚摸着它的脖子，安抚着通体雪白的汗血宝马。

‘既然主人有意相迎，那客人自然要有相应的礼仪。’

城楼上传来悦耳的琴声，跳动的音符传递着相距千年的思绪，如泣如诉，仿佛有着勾起人们前世记忆的魔力。

“丞相好雅兴，这一曲子龙喜欢的很。”

城楼上的Rider停止了弹奏，她并没有立即回应，她先是摆弄了下香炉，再抿了一口茶，细细品着。几位衣着不凡的侍女，身背弓箭，腰挟宝剑，直挺挺的站着，护在Rider身侧。

“这一阙曲名为‘渔樵问答’，既然子龙喜欢，不如且进来听听？”

说罢，吊桥被降下，架在了护城河之上，城门缓缓张开，却没有完全打开，只留可供一人通过的缝隙。

“丞相是又想摆‘空城计’？子龙可不愿自投罗网。”

对于Rider的提议，Lancer只是一笑置之，他驱使白马来回走动着，就是不愿进城。

“哈哈哈，将军还是别装了，我早已知道你不是当阳长坂的赵子龙，我也不是南阳的诸葛孔明，这些条条框框就省了吧。”

Rider爽朗的开怀大笑，她从一开始就识破了Lancer的伪装，只不过她不愿点破罢了。究其原因，那是因为Rider连Lancer的动机也一并看穿了。

“不愧是‘大圣先师’，晚辈班门弄斧了！”

Lancer一个翻身下马，对着城楼上的Rider一拱手，态度恭敬非常。

“不要这么叫我。”

Rider收起笑容，她的眉头紧皱，似是真的动了怒。

“晚辈失礼了，还请前辈不要放在心上。”

Lancer竟然对她，对着敌人，单膝跪地。

“既然你都这么说了，作为先人，我再计较，未免也太小气了。”

“多谢前辈。”

Lancer站起身，银色的长枪出现在了他的手中。

城楼上的一众武装侍女立即挡在了Rider身前，严阵以待。

“Lancer，你是想现在便决出胜者吗？”

Rider临危不乱，举手投足间有着绝对的自信。

“前辈误会了。”

铛！

长枪狠狠的嵌入了地面，尾部直接没入了地下，任谁也无法轻易将它拔出。Lancer将马匹的缰绳系在了长枪上。

“既然前辈邀请晚辈共赏琴曲，那晚辈自当奉陪。”

“哈哈哈，好！”

Rider走下城楼，打算亲自迎接手无寸铁的Lancer。韩鑫强撑着疲倦的身躯紧跟在Lancer身后，极力掩盖着魔力亏损严重的事实，避免敌人察觉异样。

“Rider。为保万全，这里还是让其他人来吧。”

字面上看似商议，实则为命令。挡在城墙楼梯下的，是全副武装的顾九玄。冰冷的语气和嘶哑的声音让Rider不禁皱眉。

沉重的城门完全打开，三名武装侍女走到了Lancer和韩鑫的面前。

“Lancer，将军不方便亲自迎接，请不要介意。”

“这等小事，怎敢劳烦大圣先师呢。”

“请。”

为首的侍女不带任何感情的吐出这一个字。

她也不等Lancer或韩鑫有所反应，转过身便大步向深处走去。

越往深处移动，Lancer就愈发觉得熟悉，整个城池都似曾相识似的。

“Lancer，你是担心有埋伏？”

韩鑫压低了声音，生怕身边的女兵会随时收到开战的信号。如果真的发生这种情况，自己尽全部努力动员的部署反而会成为自己的累赘。

“Master，放心吧。大圣先师如果真的要置我于死地，那她早已错过了最佳的时机。”

韩鑫虽然难以平复忐忑的心情，但也深知Lancer的判断是正确的。但是，最重要的原因还是因为她选择了相信Lancer。

大约十分钟后，他们来到了一处湖畔前。湖水清澈见底，水中的鱼儿欢愉的游动着。这一副锦鳞游泳，浮光跃金的景象本应是绝佳的美景。

岸边停靠着一叶扁舟，待韩鑫等人全部登上后仍有不少的空位，看来再多十几个人也不是问题。

“还是我来吧。”

其中一名武装侍女拿起船桨，正要划动，Lancer却自告奋勇为几人摆渡。她并没有拒绝Lancer的好意，很痛快地将操纵船桨的工作让给了Lancer。

看到这运输工具在自己的掌控之中，韩鑫倒也安心不少。她坐在了固定了船桨的船尾处，离Lancer仅有数步之遥。

扁舟毫无规律的轻微晃动着，船桨打碎了静止的水面，荡起的水花也有些溅到了韩鑫的身上。

“喂，你们和Rider的Master是什么关系？”

她们没有任何反应，直挺挺地坐着，目不斜视，就像没有听到韩鑫的问题。

“喂！没听到老子说话吗？”

“抱歉，没有将军的命令，我们不能回答你的问题。”

为首的人语气冰冷，说话时不带有一丝感情。韩鑫正要发作，Lancer的手放在了她的肩上，他轻轻摇头，韩鑫也只好作罢。

扁舟快速的行驶在水面上，没过多久，几人便透过浓厚的水雾看清了立在视线所及的尽头处的，另一道城墙。

它的高度和坚固程度相比于之前的那一道墙有过之而无不及。这一道城墙并没有护城河，倒不如说，那宽广的湖就是它的护城河。

城门前的地势较高，使得城门前的岸边多了一处面积不大的陆地，也是城墙与湖水之间的唯一一处陆地。

随着扁舟靠近岸边，湖水渐浅。Lancer将扁舟停靠在了城门前湖岸边的斜坡上。

“什么人？！”

城墙上传来了年轻男性的声音，能听得出那人十分紧张。

“常安，是我们。将军的客人到了。”

“明白了！常青！把南门打开！”

一阵机关运作的巨大声音之后，城门被完全打开。

与外城中荒凉之景截然相反，城中是热闹的景象。许多穿着民族服装的人们在街道中行走着，或是搬运着坛子，或是在赶路，甚至还有武装侍女驾着马车穿梭在人潮之中。

“将军说过，如果是Lancer的话，一定能看出这座城池中的玄机。”

一只奇异的生物从天空中落下，稳稳地停在了韩鑫的头上。她像是受惊的猫似的，飞快地尝试躲开，无奈那生物会飞，不依不饶的追着韩鑫。

“抱歉，这小家伙似乎很喜欢你身上散发出的气息。”

一位少女缓缓走近韩鑫等人，她朝那生物伸出了手，指尖似有光点闪烁。那长相似蛇却有翅膀的生物马上有了反应，飞速离开了韩鑫，落在那少女的手上，讨好似的用脑袋摩擦她的手背。

“你又是谁，敢捉弄老子？”

恼怒的韩鑫亮出已经化为骨刃的左手，那些武装侍女见状也纷纷亮出兵刃。见情况不对，Lancer一个箭步挡在了韩鑫和她们之间。

“我的名字不重要，重要的是我是顾家的一员。我不过是刚好路过罢了。请继续往里走吧，Rider很期待与你的胜负呢。”

“你什么意思？”

少女的话语似是戳中了韩鑫心中的某处，引起了强烈的情绪波动。也许她自己都没发现，她的表情因愤怒而扭曲变形。

“‘胜负’未必是以战斗的形式，倒是我也非常期待‘圣杯战争’的终结。”

少女显然会错了意，但那也无所谓了。她叹了口气，迈开远去的步伐。

‘无论成败，这样的顾家都会存在。’

少女的话并没有被任何人听到。如果韩鑫的魔力依然充沛，那么她一定会听到少女的自言自语。

少女和韩鑫的一问一答明显驴唇不对马嘴，韩鑫只是稍微一愣，便不再去细想。

“抱歉，我失态了。”

韩鑫有些尴尬地收起手臂上的骨刃，她的这一个小动作差点破坏了计划，几乎前功尽弃。

“那么，请继续前进。”

她们的回答依旧冷淡且毫无生机。

内城的中央还有一座规模更小的城池，称之为‘子城’，护城河中流淌着的并非普通的水，而是特殊的，具有某种魔力的东西。

而Lancer等人此行的目的地正是那子城上的城楼。

“Rider，我希望在他们进入之时一口气把他们都干掉，用最低的成本达成歼灭Lancer阵营的目的。你有把握吗？”

顾九玄周身都散发出猩红的薄雾，源头正是他背上的妖刀‘龙牙’。他的一举一动早已不是原来的顾九玄，不知是他长期以来的积怨所致，还是那上古妖刀早已剥夺了他的部分心智。

顾九玄的提议，不对，命令使Rider不禁皱起了眉头，她犹豫片刻，还是说出了自己的观点。

“Master，Lancer如何集结如此庞大的战力还未可知，背后推波助澜之人更应提防。怕是。。。”

“玄叔！噬心蛊的应用出现问题，言颂正要前往处理，她说恐怕还需要玄叔的帮忙。”

“玄叔！Lancer已经进入了内城，大约十分钟后便会到达这里，怎么办？按原计划进行吗？”

两位年轻的顾家家族成员突然闯入，带回了两项需要同时进行的紧急任务，一时之间让顾九玄有些焦头烂额。

“玄叔！”

“放弃原定计划，实行备用计划，以噬心蛊的大量应用作为优先。Rider，务必要拖延住Lancer，如果噬心蛊问题可以迅速得到解决，再回过头来实施原计划。”

既然不可抗力迫使顾九玄放弃‘鸿门宴’的计划，那Rider便有了实行自己的职责的机会。

“放心吧，这种程度Master大可不必担心。”

“嗯。道严，道兴，你们跟我来。”

顾九玄带着那两个年轻人，快速的离开了，看来顾言颂要处理的事情确实迫在眉睫而且举足轻重。

“Assassin，你应该在那里吧。”

室内角落处的一席座位上，空间似乎产生了波动，宛如一件并不会折射光线的物体突然拥有了反光的特点。

数秒后，手拿紫色短剑，衣着简单而朴素的女子出现在那里。

“民女愿将。。。那狂妄小将。。。虚伪的圣人让奴家好生。。。我的死敌。。。无可奈何。。。此乃必然。。。”

Assassin在室内行走着，像是川剧变脸似的，每走几步，她整个人都像是切换成了另一个人。

衣着朴实的民间女子；雍容华贵的美丽妇人；阿娜多姿的窈窕舞姬；英姿飒爽的巾帼英雄；身着异服的俊俏女性；倾国倾城的绝代佳人。

最后，Assassin重新回到了现身的座位处。她席地而坐，外表也变成了长发飘逸，颇有谪仙气质的端庄女子。

“妾与将军奏一曲‘阳春白雪’可好？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FGO刚出新的活动，有些影响打字进度。。。
> 
> 到了这一章初步的揭秘才算是真正开始，也不是太大的谜团，仅仅是Lancer和Rider的身份。
> 
> （个人觉得是很有趣的设定，双方都伪装成其他的英灵，互相知晓却都不点破。）
> 
> 同时也保留着第一卷中的许多伏笔，接下来的剧情会稍微友好一些，大体是以这两人为主轴进行叙事。


	7. 弦断有谁听

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？？？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阳春白雪，春秋时期名曲，表现的是冬去春来，大地复苏，万物欣欣向荣的初春美景。旋律清新流畅，节奏轻松明快。
> 
> （取自百度百科）
> 
> （本章后记有fgo主线剧情暴雷，慎入）

动听的古朴琴曲让Rider完全沉醉其中，以至于连Lancer已经在外等待都没有发觉。

这一首曲子并非真正的‘阳春白雪’，因为最初的‘阳春白雪’不仅不是由古琴所奏，更是两首高深的乐曲的合称。

因此，Assassin弹奏的实际上是‘阳春白雪’的变奏版，而她所演奏出的旋律，正如传说中一般。

“切，这曲子有这么好吗？”

韩鑫交叉双臂，背对城楼大门和伫立在门外数寸，态度恭敬的Lancer。后者并没有安抚韩鑫的躁动的心情的意思，也没有要进入室内的动作，而是专心致志的听着。那几位武装侍女同样侯在门外，谁也不愿打扰Rider的兴致。

Assassin的这一阙曲绝非朗朗上口，而是曲高和寡，难以想象世间还有谁能够一起合奏这一支曲子。

不知不觉，一曲结束。

余音环绕，久久不肯散去。

Lancer正意犹未尽之时，一个声音将他拉回了现实。

“完颜姑娘，Lancer，进来吧。”

Rider亲自拉开了房门，引着他们俩走到室内。室内的布置和摆设像极了一军出征时在军帐内设立的酒宴。

正对着大门的首座自然是Rider的位置，两边是两排空座，皆是矮小的酒桌和简朴的脚垫，没有作为现代人的韩鑫惯用的高桌大椅。

“我想，既然邀请你们来了，就应尽地主之谊才是。完颜姑娘，Lancer，请入座吧。”

韩鑫翻了个白眼，又撇了撇嘴，不知嘟囔了什么，在Rider左手边的第一个空位坐了下来。她盘着腿，十分的不习惯，再看看桌上摆满了吃的，虽不是山珍海味，却也份量充足。

Lancer也动作生硬地跪坐在韩鑫旁边的位置上。见他们已经入坐，成对的武装侍女站在他们身后，一动不动。

“希望这些食物会和你们的胃口。”

“大。。前辈客气了。”Lancer慌忙改口，平时临危不乱的Lancer竟也有些紧张。在这种场合里说错话确实一点都不像他。

“Lancer，你一定不是只想听琴曲而已吧。”

“不愧是前辈，有些问题想听听您的看法。”

“Lancer呀，你我其实是一路人。这想问的问题嘛，我也差不多能猜到。”

久未进食的韩鑫早已感到十分饥饿，再加上魔力的过度消耗，她眼睛直勾勾的盯着桌上的食物，注意力根本不在他们的对话上。

“别看我那一首曲子还能勉强入耳，我这儿还有一位行家，她的曲子才是真正的天籁之音。”

Rider为自己斟满一小杯酒，放在了面前的桌上。

“妾愿为二位将军献上一曲助兴。”

帷幔后走出了一位美丽的奇女子，她乌黑亮丽的长发像瀑布似的直垂腰间，精致的五官像是被雕刻在脸上，不食人间烟火的气质宛如天女下凡。

她不急不慢的走至三人中间，将古琴放置在了侍女们架好的矮桌上。

韩鑫和Lancer并未从这女子身上感觉到魔力反应，或是任何不对劲之处，也就只当她是Rider的Master，顾九玄家族中的某位女子罢了。

当第一个音符响起，韩鑫就不自觉地皱起了眉头，显然是这种音乐和她的相性实在不好。她单手托着下巴，百无聊赖地吃着桌上卖相并不好的水果。在强烈饥饿感的驱使下，她也顾不得这食物是不是被动过手脚，虽然即便是有诈她也有自信不会受到影响就是了。

对于Lancer而言确实截然不同的感受，明明是与之前Rider弹奏的一模一样的旋律，却让他完全沉浸其中，隐约还有一丝熟悉感，拨弄着他的思绪。如果要问为什么，恐怕这个世界上也没人知道。

古朴的乐曲节奏舒缓而沉厚，旋律轻快而悠扬，让人回味无穷。Lancer闭上双眼，仿佛置身青山绿水之中，听着来往的渔家唱着欢快的歌谣。清澈见底的水下还有许多畅游湖中的锦鲤。

这场听觉的盛宴之于两耳，如同万花镜之于双眼，展开的是拥有无限变化性的神奇旋律，像是有着不同的侧面，不同声音的重叠。

似是源自圆润歌喉的靡靡之音，也似从干涩喉咙中传出的嘶哑绝句。

这琴曲带给Lancer的美好让他想要永远留在那个瞬间，殊不知，那女子早已将双手撤离琴弦。

反观韩鑫，这一首琴曲对她而言根本与摇篮曲无异。她的脑袋贴在桌上，算不上宽阔的后背有规律的起伏着，手边还有吃剩的半个桃子。

不知过了多久，Lancer终于睁开双眼，看到了睡相难看的韩鑫，似乎还能听到微弱的鼾声。Lancer又好气又好笑，心道‘到底还是个小丫头。’

确实，这可能是‘女魔术师韩鑫’为数不多的可爱一面吧。

Lancer刚想要开口对Rider说些什么，身侧金属的剧烈震动声让他警惕地看向了那位弹奏古琴的女子。

那弥漫着雾气的短剑有着让人无法移开视线的恐怖气息，那是连Rider都不禁感到不安的景象。

紫色的雾气环绕在女子的周身，似曾相识的短剑赫然出现在她面前的桌上，剧烈的震动着，像是发出低声怒吼的猛兽，迫不及待地要扑向猎物。

紫雾似在侵蚀着那女子的身体，从右手的指尖至脖颈的左侧完全被‘染’成了淡紫色。

“我们又见面了。”

宛如川剧变脸一般，那陌生女子的脸被替换成了Lancer不久前曾见过的一张面孔。诡异的是，那变化仅止于颈部，看起来像是将一人的头衔接在了另一人身上。

错愕之余，Lancer不得不戒备起来，思索片刻，他有些不解地看向Rider。

“Assassin，我希望你现在不要出手。如果你一定要取他性命，我也一定会阻止你，你应该知道，在我的能力面前，你无法伤到Lancer分毫。”

Rider把举起的酒杯放下，她尽量压低声量，试图以温柔的口吻对话，好让自己的话语听起来没有攻击性。

“不行！既然再次见到了，今夜不是你死就是我亡！”

Assassin咬牙切齿，一双杏眼圆睁，她的身体已经彻底完成蜕变，正是在旅馆中曾经与Lancer对战过的妖娆模样。

她手中的短剑相比那时，戾气更盛几分，与其说是Assassin掌控的致命武器，到不如说是‘胜邪’已经逐渐腐蚀了她的身体，只不过主导权仍旧在Assassin手中罢了。

Assassin‘嗖’地一下扑向Lancer，誓要将他斩杀在此。而Lancer并不打算抵抗，相反的，他放松了全身的肌肉，静坐在原地，甚至闭上了双眼。

见Lancer如此从容，Assassin的怒火陡生，电光火石之间，足以将Lancer消灭的一剑裹挟着仇恨和愤怒挥出。

只不过，Lancer并没有倒下，Assassin的一剑挥空了，在绝不可能不击中Lancer的情况下，Assassin甚至没有向前迈出一步。

“姑娘，末将实在不明白，你我之间究竟有什么仇怨。末将可以确定，绝没有在生前见过姑娘。”

Lancer睁开眼，目光与Assassin相接，想从对方的眼神中读出些什么，不过可惜那只是徒劳。

Assassin见Rider果真要护Lancer周全，自知无法以一敌二，她无可奈何地重新入座，也不再看Lancer。对他的发问，她自然也不打算给予回应。

率先打破这平静的是Rider，她先是叹了口气，顿了顿，才终于开口。

“Lancer啊，你要问的东西，和Assassin对你，对我们的执念也有着千丝万缕的联系。”

Lancer并没有听懂Rider想要说明的事情，而他自己其实也有些怀疑，像Rider这样的‘圣贤’是否真的已经猜到自己的所思所想。他疑惑地看着Rider，百思不得其解。

“Assassin，如果你不介意的话。”

Rider恭敬地看着Assassin，说话时也微微低下额头。Assassin见她态度诚恳，虽没有答复，却也觉得是时候让敌人知道这些缘由了。

Assassin将双手放在琴弦上，调试着琴弦，轻轻弹奏出几个音节之后，她流畅的开始弹奏出了另一支曲子。曲风凄婉，音调悲凉，似曾相识却闻所未闻。

‘汉军已掠地，四面楚歌声。’

古琴的演奏戛然而止，空灵的女性声音唱起了流传两千年的动人歌曲，说不出的悲怆。

‘霸王意气尽，贱妾何聊生？’

Lancer不是一个迟钝的人，从来都不是。虽然他偶尔会拒绝摆在面前的事实，但他从不会忽视它们的存在。

Assassin的清唱已经把一切都解释清楚了。Lancer明白了这股仇恨的来源，也明白了，这是无论如何都不可调和的矛盾。他想了很久，最终看向Rider，希望她能有这诸多问题的答案。

“末将。。。”

“Lancer，不如陪我下一局棋吧。这问题的答案，只有你自己想到，才有意义。”

“。。。”

Lancer无言以对，只得露出苦笑，但还是与Rider面对面坐了下来。Rider面前的矮桌被她轻轻一推便平稳地滑出十数米。一张石头砌成的棋盘和两个棋兜被武装侍女们带了进来。

“既然对手是南宋的名将岳飞，那我就不让子了。”

此言一出，Lancer大吃一惊，手中的棋子差点落下，因为他知道面对Rider，真名被识破意味着什么。

但是想到Rider的真实身份，若是猜不到自己的真名那才奇怪了，所以Lancer很快就释怀了。

“大圣先师太看得起晚辈了，不过这样甚好，如此便可知道，与传说中的‘兵圣’相差多少。”

Lancer不知是故意如此说，还是惊魂未定使然。Rider并不如先前反应那般，反倒是淡淡一笑。

“我可不是‘棋圣’。”

她并没有否认Lancer对她的称谓。她并不喜欢这个称号，并不是因为谦虚，只是单纯的反感。对她个人而言，这后人的追赠无非是套在她灵魂上的沉重桎梏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃呃呃呃，想要通过古曲表现为某种意境，也算是为文章加了个Bgm吧（笑），曾经学过一段时间的文学，这些曲子也算是某种意象吧，为了完成角色构建的目的。
> 
> 感谢各位读到这里的大大！ （不足之处还希望能留言告知！）
> 
> （以下有雷）
> 
> FGO中日服刚刚跑完LB5，为武藏的退场难过了很久。。。
> 
> 实在是佩服故事的作者，这样的安排真是太巧妙了，如果武藏作为冠位Saber回归（个人觉得官方冠位Saber不是村正就是武藏，倾向于后者），那绝对是最激动人心的回归（除所长和医生之外），即便她的故事确实已经结束，人物的主题已经升华了，是很好的完结。。。（T_T）（岂可修）


	8. 大梦初醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？？？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《满江红·登黄鹤楼有感》
> 
> 【作者】岳飞 【朝代】宋
> 
> 遥望中原，荒烟外，许多城郭。想当年、花遮柳护，凤楼龙阁。万岁山前珠翠绕，蓬壶殿里笙歌作。到而今，铁骑满郊畿，风尘恶。
> 
> 兵安在，膏锋锷。民安在，填沟壑。叹江山如故，千村寥落。何日请缨提锐旅，一鞭直渡清河洛。却归来、再续汉阳游，骑黄鹤。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

昏暗的深蓝色天空中挂着一轮明月。

微弱的月光透过那薄如蝉翼的云层，让这个世界不被黑暗所笼罩，但也无法为它染上五彩的颜色。

不知道是第几次，在这里醒来了。天上诡异的裂纹让我怀疑我是否在一个残破的水晶球中。

我躺在柔软的地上，那熟悉的触感从身下传来，无数灰色的细碎颗粒形成了一个‘沙滩’样的地理环境。

身上的盔甲不知何时早已变得腐坏、破旧，不均匀的淡灰色就像是人为地将那些细沙涂抹在它上面。

站起身后环顾四周，沙滩无边无际，近处有一广阔的河流，其水面之光使得只能隐约看到对面的陆地。

在视线所能及的远方，依稀有一座巍峨的山峰，几乎能挡住那微不足道的月光。

河岸边有着一株株似草又似花的植物，密密麻麻。若说是花，却没有花瓣，只有绿色的叶子，那样子像极了蒜叶。

我漫无目的地走向那河流，如行尸走肉。

在这个巨大却又封闭地空间之中，我不知我为何存在，我不愿去搜寻脑中的记忆，仿佛不愿打开存放什么东西的盒子一样。

冰冷的微风吹过，却丝毫不被它所影响，‘到达对岸’成了消磨时间的唯一选择，尽管‘时间’在这里并不存在。

我早已清楚地知道，在这密闭的空间之中，既没有过去也没有现在，更不会有未来。

不知过了多久，我似乎站在河面上，就像是站在一面镜子上。河水并不清澈，而且充满了杂质，但是尽管我费劲力气，却怎么也看不清河水的颜色。除了晦暗的天空和那些毫不起眼的植物，一切的一切都只有黑白两色。

水中倒映着的另一个我象是有了自主意识，‘我’自水面而出，揪住了我的衣领。

“杀死他们的，不是刀枪，不是金兵，更不是朝廷，而是你！”

说完这句话，‘我’的面容开始变形，逐渐化成了一滩烂泥，重新退回水中，了无踪迹。

我听不懂‘我’在说什么，也许是我选择听不懂，也许是我真的听不懂。

但是我并没有停下脚步，继续在静止的水面上走下去，似乎有什么驱使着我，让我想走到对岸。

朝廷？金兵？我？

我的意识似是慢了半拍，不知过了多久，‘我’所说的话终于传到了我的脑中，记忆开始复苏，我却本能地开始抑制，不愿打开那‘潘多拉的魔盒’。

最终是我战胜了‘我’，就像长久以来的一样。

长久以来？

等我回过神来，我的脚下踩着松软如棉的泥土。

猛地一回头，广阔的湍急河流就在自己身后。这边的河岸上有着密密麻麻的红色花朵，绯红的花瓣随着寒冷彻骨的微风而舞动。

河流停止了流动。

只一眨眼，沙滩和两岸的植物消失不见，取而代之的是堆积如山的人骨，这本应震慑人心的画面却没有引起我的情绪波动。

再一眨眼，人骨消失不见，河流也已干涸。无数人形的黑影在对岸出现，我吃力地想要看清那些人影，可是他们周身围绕着黑雾，怎么也无法看清。

记忆如同沸水开始翻滚，一些片段开始涌入脑海。

面前突然出现无数的陌生面孔。

‘金兵抢夺我大宋的土地，屠戮我大宋的百姓，我们将会在这里给他们迎头痛击！’

这句话似乎是我说的。

那些陌生面孔上写满了愤怒和敌意。

‘不要怕拐子马，不要怕铁浮屠，金兵之所以能嚣张至今，是因为还没有遇到我们。’

‘为了大宋百姓，为了天下大义，我们要把金军杀个片甲不留！’

木台下的兵士们被煽动，激动地响应着。

原来是你们。

我无力的跌坐下来。

对岸的人影全部消失。干涸的河床上堆满了旌旗和盔甲的残骸，形成了新的‘河流’。

疲劳的双眼一闭一睁。

这个世界也终于被添上了色彩，只不过是单一的红色。

突然天旋地转，许多画面在脑中被一帧一帧的播放。

许多支离破碎，只剩框架的房屋。能够看出它们被摧毁已经有一段时间，焚烧的痕迹却依旧明显，肉眼可见。腐烂的尸体到处都是。

为何要提起这杆长枪？为了报国，为了救世。

那些死去的士兵又如何？战争必然相伴于牺牲。

即便这样，那还能称作救世？我不知道，但总好过被金兵所蹂躏。

‘你是个虚伪的圣人，你口中的大义正才是杀死他们的屠刀。’某位女子曾说过的话在耳边响起。

这是场为了‘拯救’的战争，它崇高却又无比残酷。

我现在终于明白过来了，这根本是个悖论。Assassin说的分毫不差。

‘遥望中原，荒烟外，许多城郭。  
想当年、花遮柳护，凤楼龙阁。  
万岁山前珠翠绕，蓬壶殿里笙歌作。  
到而今，铁骑满郊畿，风尘恶。  
兵安在，膏锋锷。民安在，填沟壑。  
叹江山如故，千村寥落。。。’

喉咙不自觉地发出声音，无意中吟出了古人的诗篇。

泪水滑落脸颊，伸手擦拭，留在指尖的是刺眼的红色。

“Rider，猜先吧。”

Lancer睁开双眼，如梦初醒。

与此同时，顾九玄与几位族人在一处石室内忙碌地搬运着那些坛子，它们大小一致，重量一致，看似笨重，拿起来却并不费力。

“玄叔，这种小事我们自己就可以了。”

说话的是先前跟随顾九玄一同出去，被称作顾思明的年轻人。

“是啊，玄叔，Rider那边肯定还需要您呢。这些就教给思明和我吧。”

另一位被称作顾思贤的年轻人附和道。

顾九玄沉思片晌，却没有停下手头的工作。刚刚发生的意外让他不愿意再冒任何风险。

“玄叔，他已经安静下来了，要去看看吗？”

顾言颂从一扇门后走了出来，那样貌怪异的‘替身蛊’与她形影不离。

她的话让顾九玄立刻放下了手中的坛子，与两位年轻认只一对视，他们便默契地开始进行自己分内的工作。

顾九玄疾步走入了顾言颂背后的密室中。

一位族中的中年男性被捆绑在石椅上，手臂上有着一道长达三寸的伤疤，扶手上有着无数触目惊心的抓痕。他面容呆滞的看着前方，丝毫没有察觉到面前的顾九玄和顾言颂。

“言颂，这是第十三个人了吧。”

“嗯，和先前所有人一样，‘噬心蛊’不知怎的越过拘束，反噬养蛊人，实在很不寻常。”

她的话让顾九玄陷入了沉默。这‘噬心蛊’虽然是家族中的禁术，但是历代掌墨师乃至普通魔术师进行研究时，均未发生此类状况。

‘噬心蛊’与养蛊人乃是性命相连，一损俱损，只对施放对象有攻击性的蛊竟然反过来攻击养蛊人，已经不仅是不寻常的问题了，而是违背了它的天性。

“这有什么不寻常的呢，不过是有人在其中做了手脚罢了。”

话音未落，顾九玄拔出龙牙，轰隆一声一刀斩碎了角落里的石质书架，整套动作如行云流水一般，没有一瞬的拖沓。见识和资历都十分有限的顾言颂呆立当场，不知该如何是好。  
“好险好险。”

散落的灰尘中是一个身穿黑衣的健硕男子，顾九玄的那一刀只斩断了他胸前的十字架吊坠的项链，叮地一声掉在了地上。

“初次见面，顾九玄先生，我是此次圣杯战争的监督者，圣堂教会的戴亚辛。”

那男人一边弹去身上的尘土，一边做着自我介绍。

顾九玄没有丝毫的迟疑，再次一刀拦腰斩向戴亚辛。那凌厉的攻势使戴亚辛向后翻了一个跟头，以避他的攻击锋芒。

不等他站稳脚跟，顾九玄再一刀劈头而来，丝毫不给戴亚辛喘息的机会。

戴亚辛稍一侧身避过了这致命一击，但是他并没完全躲过，他的衣袖被劈开，左臂完全裸露。

“顾先生，这样是不是太无礼了呢。”

顾九玄完全不理他，每一次攻击都要更快一分，不消片刻，已将不肯还手的戴亚辛逼入了死角。

又一刀落空，戴亚辛的后背已经紧贴身后的石壁，下一击必定能让他横尸当场。

戴亚辛却出其不意地用身体承受了这一击，龙牙深深嵌入了他的左肩，却再也不能前进半分。没有预料中喷溅的鲜血，反而是暗红色的微光浮现在戴亚辛的手臂上，那是形似串联在一起的鲨鱼牙齿的图案。

“抱歉，顾先生，你作为这次圣杯战争中的参与者，Rider的Master，已经完全无视规则，甚至向监督者发难。我只能在此判定你为犯规，丧失参与资格。”

“这真的是你说了算的吗。”

顾九玄冷哼一声，他自己的身上鲜血直流，渗透了衣服，流向手中的龙牙，他双手持刀，誓要将戴亚辛劈成两半。

戴亚辛邪魅一笑，空出的右手掏出三枚黑键，以迅雷不及掩耳之势分别扔向了顾九玄，顾言颂和被绑在石椅上的顾氏族人。

顾九玄很轻松的躲过了射向自己的黑键，却没有余力拯救另外两个人，不对，应该说他还能救下两人中的其中一个。

他试图拔出嵌入戴亚辛肩头的龙牙，不曾想，戴亚辛使刀身卡在自己体内，让他无论如何无法撤回。  
“顾先生，你多次采取招摇的行动，违背了‘守护神秘’这作为魔术师的基本准则，我也只能对您采取行动了。”

顾九玄大喝一声，刀身上形成了血色的雾气，锯齿形的刀刃开始滑动，彼此分离，在他的控制下，龙牙如同舞动的灵蛇，虽然有一部分卡在戴亚辛体内，但刀剑如同看到猎物的巨蟒，疾驰而出，将飞向顾言颂的黑键击飞。

另一把黑键则准确无误地插进了那早已丧失心神的族人的心窝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 岳飞是小时候十分喜欢的历史人物，虽然接触大多是评书演义。。。。
> 
> 随着时间的推移自己也在思考，也许他不一定是一个纯粹想上战场杀敌的将军，一定也有自己的一些思想，本作的Lancer就是如此脑补出来的，一个可能性的侧面，本质是极端善良的一个个体
> 
> 也许应该把他塑造的不那么钻牛角尖，但是看着那段历史，这么安排应该更加有趣（Lancer的经历也和史籍中截然不同，后续剧情会有所展开）。


	9. 兵圣VS武圣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？？？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曼珠沙华，血红色的彼岸花。传说中自愿投入地狱的花朵，被众魔遣回，但仍徘徊于黄泉路上，众魔不忍，遂同意它开在此路上，给离开人界的魂们一个指引与安慰。一般认为是只开在冥界三途河边、忘川彼岸的接引之花。花香传说有魔力，能唤起死者生前的记忆。因其红的似火而被誉为“火照之路”，也是这长长黄泉路上唯一的风景与色彩。当灵魂度过忘川，便忘却生前的种种，曾经的一切都留在了彼岸，往生者就踏着这花的指引通向幽冥地狱。
> 
> （取自百度百科）
> 
> （本章后记有fgo雷，五周年和未来相关，减速滑动以避雷）

黑键扑哧一声刺入了那人的胸膛，瞬间引出了一阵黑色的雾气。从那团雾气之中出现了一只形似昆虫的生物，样貌奇怪之极，与蜈蚣有几分相似。

从后背破体而出的黑键甚至贯穿了石椅，‘噬心蛊’延着黑键的末端地爬出，颤抖着的躯体迅速失去了生机。

‘啪嗒’一声，它掉落在了地上，扭了几扭，眼看是活不成了。

“顾先生，亚辛已经警告过您了，‘圣杯战争’是魔术师之间的竞争，终归是需要隐瞒于普通人的。您的这一招将会大大违反既有规则，必然引来众参与者的反制。”

戴亚辛见对方的注意力已经不再自己身上，弯腰拾起了十字项链，重新戴在身上，虽然龙牙分离成的许多刀刃之一依然留在他体内。

顾九玄一咬紧牙根，浑身喷出血雾，龙牙响应着他的意念，十数截分裂的刀刃围绕着戴亚辛地身体，形成了一个球形包围圈，似要将他绞杀。

“咳！咳咳咳！”

石椅上的男人剧烈的颤抖着。顾言颂一个箭步上前，将双手叠在那人的胸口上，发动治愈魔术，要强行为他续命。

“玄叔！”

顾言颂的喊声使顾九玄再次分神，戴亚辛将腰一沉，扎了一个马步，深吸一口气，裸露出的左臂上，那无数红色印记中有数个发出了微弱的光芒。

龙牙的锋利刀刃在戴亚辛身上划过无数次，却不能留下哪怕一道伤痕，甚至发出了刺耳的摩擦声。戴亚辛的身体仿佛化为了精钢，任凭再锋利的武器也不能伤他分毫。

戴亚辛像是行走在细雨中，从龙牙刀刃形成的包围圈中从容走出。

见戴亚辛无意与自己战斗，顾九玄便不再顾及其他，一个箭步冲到了石椅跟前，想要和那个男人对话。

“九。。玄。”

“我在，我在这里！”

顾九玄半跪在地，紧紧抓住了那个男人的手。他的手早已经失去了温度，也没有丝毫的动作。他的嘴唇早已没有血色，面部像是被漂白了一般。

“重。振。。顾家。。”

男人抬起的脑袋一下子歪向了一旁，顾言颂撤回了双手，摇了摇头。

顾九玄没有看到，不对，是选择性忽视了现实。

“思源。。顾思源！”

顾九玄一遍又一遍喊着男人的名字，迟迟不肯松开双手，也不愿接受他已死去的事实。

“顾先生，该说的话，亚辛说完了，就此别过。”

“不准走！”

轰地一声，顾九玄一刀劈在戴亚辛的面前，石室里顿时多了一道深深的裂痕，像是被巨大的猛兽撕咬过一样。

“亚辛只不过是‘圣杯战争’的监督者，顾先生为何要死缠烂打？”

戴亚辛亮出了左臂上的无数令咒，脸上的笑意早已不复存在。

“这是不是你搞的鬼。”

顾九玄强压心头怒气，但是从喉咙里发出的已经不是心平气和的话语，而是低沉的咆哮。

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“有什么好笑的。”

这次开口的是顾言颂，她的情绪也到了临界点，她绝不容许戴亚辛对族人的死有嘲弄之意。她催使‘替身蛊’对戴亚辛发动了攻击。替身蛊到达戴亚辛身体的半米开外便再也无法靠近，仿佛一道看不见的结界将它隔离在外。

‘金钟罩！’

顾九玄看破了戴亚辛所使用的魔术，没想到他竟然将传统武技与魔术相结合，呈现出了崭新的面貌。

“倒也没什么，即便他现在安然无恙，等到顾先生发动全面进攻，也绝无生还的可能。”

戴亚辛的回答换来了顾九玄和顾言颂的沉默，他趁两人走神的空挡，一步向前，右拳停在顾九玄胸口仅一寸处，但并没有真的出拳。

‘顾先生不必难过，亚辛自然会向主祈祷，原谅你们的罪孽，原谅我等罪人的原罪。’

戴亚辛双唇微动，并没有发出声音。

“你这是为什么？”

顾九玄惊诧之余，体内翻腾的怒气并未消散。他自然看清了戴亚辛的唇语，却不知道对方用意何在。

“谁知道呢？”

这一次，顾九玄没有再阻拦戴亚辛的离去。

“玄叔，你没事吧？”

顾言颂三步并作两步来到顾九玄身侧，试图搀扶他。

顾言颂见顾九玄没有再阻止戴亚辛的意思，以为是顾九玄因‘龙牙’反噬和魔力损耗的双重效果导致再无余力与戴亚辛战斗。

“我没事，这戴亚辛说的没错，Rider的能力和我们将要使用的‘噬心蛊’能力太过霸道，必定会迫使其余参与者形成统一战线。”

顾九玄虽然后知后觉，但绝非傻瓜，当下的形势使得排除Lancer阵营这一战略目的刻不容缓。

“言颂，还需要多久才能将‘噬心蛊’投入使用？”

“最多还需要一个小时，要是。”

“如果没有我的辅助呢？”

“半天。”

“足够了，言颂，这里就拜托给你了，我不太放心Rider那边的情况。”

顾言颂不知为何露出如释重负的表情，只是点了点头。

随着一阵清脆的声响，数枚白色棋子散落在石制棋盘上。

“Lancer，请吧。”

猜先的结果是Lancer执黑子先行。

‘大圣先师深谙此道，常规的方法必然不能胜过她。既然如此，唯有出其不意。’

啪嗒。

黑色的棋子落在了棋盘的正中央。

“第一手竟然下在‘天元’。”

“兵者，国之大事，死生之地，存亡之道，故经之以五事，校之以计，而索其情：一曰道，二曰天，三曰地，四曰将、五曰法。天元者，万物之源也，承先启后，顺天命而立不败。”

Rider笑而不语，将手中的棋子放置在棋盘上，看似有避Lancer锋芒之意。

Rider和Lancer双方你来我往，不知不觉间，均已下了十几手。Lancer的棋子布局环环相扣，每一子都与其余棋子相呼应，所占之位皆重中之重。

反观Rider的棋子，不但毫无规律可循，且与Lancer众多棋子一起来看，更是显得无厘头，而且难以理解。

Assassin观望着棋盘上的局势，不由得吃了一惊。

“哎。”  
Rider对Assassin做了噤声的手势，同时将又一枚棋子放下。

很快地，棋势已至中局，看似Lancer占尽上风，Rider处处受敌，大龙处于被绞杀之态。

Assassin不知何时开始又奏响一曲，旋律快速地变化着，节奏奇快，如出征之号角。

“凡战者，有九地之分。Lancer作何见解？”

Lancer见棋盘形势对自己大好，反而不知道下一子该落在何处，正犹疑之际，Rider冷不丁地发问让他暂时不再落子。

“诸侯自战其地，为散地。入人之地不深者，为轻地。”

Lancer和Rider的周围发生了巨大的变化，四壁和室内之物均消失不见，只留几人和棋盘存在。

由深沟高垒护着的城池，突然在眼前闪现。

“我得则利，彼得亦利者，为争地。”

城池消失不见，取而代之的是一座地势偏高的山丘。

“我可以往，彼可以来者，为交地。”

跃然眼前的是一望无际的平原。

“诸侯之地三属，先至而得天下之众者，为衢地。”

通往四处，长期维护的行军大路之交界若隐若现。

“入人之地深，背城邑多者，为重地。”

向身后望去，那属于其他势力的城郭相望于野，却没有己方势力的根据地。

“行山林、险阻、沮泽，凡难行之道者，为圮地。”

茂密的丛林，湍急的宽阔河流和腐臭的沼泽地交替出现。

“所由入者隘，所从归者迂，彼寡可以击吾之众者，为围地。”

他们突然置身于高耸山谷之间的羊肠小径。

“疾战则存，不疾战则亡者，为死地。”

四周的景物再次消失，等回过神来，一边是漫无边际的大海，另一边是无遮无拦的平原。

“是故散地则无战，轻地则无止，争地则无攻，交地则无绝，衢地则合交，重地则掠，圮地则行，围地则谋，死地则战。”

“不错。”

Rider对Lancer所言十分满意。

古琴之曲的节奏由快变慢，旋律时疾时缓，犹如对战之时军报频传。

“地形有通者，有挂者，有支者，有隘者，有险者，有远者。我可以往，彼可以来，曰通。可以往，难以返，曰挂。我出而不利，彼出而不利，曰支。隘形者，我先居之，必盈之以待敌；若敌先居之，盈而勿从，不盈而从之。险形者，我先居之，必居高阳以待敌。远形者，势均，难以挑战，战而不利。”

Rider不急不慢的说着，Lancer也将手中之子放在了棋盘上。

琴曲戛然而止，每隔一拍便只有一个音节。

Rider露出了略有深意的一笑，像是等候多时似的。她毫不犹豫地将手中的白子落下。

突然间震天动地的喊杀声响起，却只有Lancer和Rider听的见。他们像是坐在两方势力军阵对垒的中间地带。身旁不时有全副武装的步卒随着冲锋的号角疾驰而过。

琴曲也在此时进入了高潮，慷慨激昂，荡气回肠。

平原上的步兵被突然出现的骑兵冲散；山谷间前进中的骑兵被山上射出的无数箭矢打乱了脚步；森林中埋伏的士兵们被突如其来的大火围困；守在城中的士兵们冲向远处的己方军队，不想身后吊桥升起，城墙上的军棋被降下。

“大圣先师实在厉害，起初并不起眼的布局竟在这一子之下全部连成了片，岳飞实在佩服。”

“为什么总要称我为‘大圣先师’？”

Rider的不快之情溢于言表，既非做作，更非谦虚。

“您乃兵家之祖，后世子孙的敬仰之情是连浩瀚如山川都无法容纳的。”

Lancer终于能开门见山的将自己对于Rider的崇拜之情毫不掩饰的表达出来。

“岳元帅也很崇拜某？”

突如其来的距离感让Lancer有些手足无措。

“那是自然，您对岳飞而言不仅是一位师长还是一位偶像。”

“所以你才有那个问题？”

Rider的不满之情已经渐渐转向愤怒。

“是的，虽然我也无法确切的将心头的疑问转为语言，但是一想到那些跟随我出生入死的弟兄们。。”

“岳飞！”

Rider第一次动怒，让Assassin都吓了一跳，打断了这一曲变奏版的《将军令》。

“你将‘大义’视为比自己生命还要重要之物，是你的情绪感染了那些士兵们，为了这虚无缥缈的理想，把他们的性命葬送在了疆场上。你为了制止‘恶’，反而最终成为了‘恶’。”

“。。。我。”

“作为一军之将，作为兵圣，那些赫赫战功的背后是无数的罪行，是应该背负的枷锁。不论从全局来看究竟是好是坏，你我都是罪人。圣杯战争给与的第二次生命，让我们能审视千年前的自己，连那些所谓的战功都不一定真的有意义。”

这席话不知道是Rider想对自己说的话，还是想要教训Lancer，也许她自己也有些混乱。

‘她说的没错，我把自己的理想套在了他们的身上，我不过是用自己的视角揣测他们的想法，看到的不过是井中月，是倒影，依旧是我自己想法的折射。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是目前最耗时的章节，不仅是需要检索的资料的原因还有fgo。。。。
> 
> 伏笔越埋越多。。。感觉可能三卷写不完。。。
> 
> （以下有fgo雷，纯属个人猜测，尽量只取材于游戏内容，不延伸讨论，万一真猜中了呢。。。）
> 
> 首先是武藏宝具强化，针对Mooncancer和Alterego特攻，推测后续剧情会是武藏作为冠位回归，在对抗Limbo的剧情中起到关键作用，或者是Moon cancer的其他从者（占领Mooncell的从者什么的，总感觉未来会将所有之前的作品做一个整合，士郎和麻婆应该也算例子）
> 
> 再者是Caster阿尔托莉雅，宝具动画灵基二和梅林的较相像，灵基三是卡美洛城。宝具对’肃正‘的新效果，战斗语音中还提到’chastiefol‘。。。。
> 
> 猜测是梅林已经不在（被消灭），阿尔托莉雅没有成为骑士王的世界，梅林将这个世界的命运托付给年轻的见习骑士阿尔托莉雅，对’肃正‘就是对这个世界拥有Rhongomyniad（闪耀于终焉之枪）的精灵的效果，而她是反向将世界引入’阿瓦隆之庭‘的固有结界中。
> 
> （要是哪里说的不对还请谅解哈哈，日服的剧情跟的比较云，主要玩的是美服，不久前才刚跑完LB2。。。）
> 
> （话说术傻的强度有点过分呀。。。蓝卡队的其他辅助怎么办。。。）


	10. 蜂与狼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？？？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《孙子兵法》又称《孙武兵法》，作者为春秋时祖籍齐国乐安的吴国将军孙武。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

Rider毫不保留的将心底的话语告知了Lancer，算是了了一个心愿。她不自觉地叹了一口气，有些自嘲地说道。

“你将我视作崇拜的对象，只因为我开辟了某一种东西，所以自然认为我也有回答种种相关问题的答案。”

Assassin的琴曲再次响起，不过是从暂停处继续罢了。

棋局也尚未结束，Rider有气无力地将一枚棋子放下，语重心长地说道。

“后人对前人的敬仰，对先人的追捧，对先贤的崇拜，让他们不自觉地将自己的困扰诉诸他们，期待着他们能提供让问题迎刃而解的方法，殊不知，我们生前也只是普通人，又怎么会猜到千年后事情的演变方向和问题的解决方案呢。”

Lancer无言以对，继续着和Rider的对弈。毫无疑问的，他已经陷入了彻底的茫然。

“Rider！”

顾九玄的声音从远处传来。

目前为止的一系列变故将沉睡的韩鑫唤醒了。她张开了如灌了铅一般的眼皮，伸展着疲倦的身躯，虽不在最佳状态，但也绝对可以奋力一战。

沉重的脚步声由远至近，几个呼吸间，顾九玄已经到了门口。

他气喘吁吁，身上的衣服被血水和汗水打湿。但是他没有浪费哪怕一秒，‘龙牙’毫不留情地挥舞而出，像是一只嗜血的灵蛇扑向角落里的韩鑫。

韩鑫面前的矮桌被干净利落的劈成了两截，食物的残渣飞散开来。

幸亏韩鑫身手敏捷，万分惊险的躲开了这一击，龙牙分离出的刀刃末端离韩鑫的身体仅有不到一公分的距离。

“Rider，你为何要阻挠我前来！”

顾九玄亮出了手背上的令咒，红色的印记散发出阵阵光芒。

“Master，万分抱歉，那自然是为了您的安危着想，如今大兵压境，此举不甚明智。”

“吾以令咒之名命之，在我击杀Lancer的Master这段时间之内，牵制住Lancer！”

“主公！接住！”

嗖地一声，淡蓝色的长剑划过韩鑫身旁，狠狠地插入了一边的柱子里。

Rider自然无力违抗顾九玄令咒之命，发动了另一宝具。

“用兵之道乃诡谲之道。  
兵无常势，水无常形。  
水之形，避高而趋下，兵之形，避实而击虚。  
虚实相生，日月交替。”

以Rider为中心的空间瞬时发生了扭曲，产生的气流使室内的许多东西肆意飞舞。

“Lancer！如何取舍，随你吧！”

韩鑫的话使Lancer感到豁然开朗，露出一个似笑非笑的表情。

强大的气流逐渐成为飓风，让韩鑫和顾九玄都无法睁开双眼。

“孙子兵法，虚实合一。”

疾风骤停，尘土散去，室内仅剩顾九玄和韩鑫两人。

顾九玄大喝一声，龙牙分裂成的十数截刀刃在室内疯狂飞动，既无规律，也不分敌我。

“你发疯了吗？想跟老子同归于尽吗？”

如蜂鸟般飞速移动的刀刃早已砍中顾九玄数次，溢出的血液又会被刀刃完全吸收掉。韩鑫疾步跑到柱前，猛地将青釭剑拔出。

飞舞着的刀刃像是对青釭剑有着天生的敌意，像是蝗虫似的簇拥向韩鑫，只不过目的是为了将她和青釭一同从世界上消灭。

韩鑫终归不是用剑的高手，她只能狼狈的躲闪着接踵而至的无数刀刃，每一次向自己扑来时总会有几片将自己割伤。

“卑鄙！怎么不敢跟老子正面对决！”

“开什么玩笑，我现在不就是在跟你正面战斗吗？”

顾九玄并不移动，那是因为他了解龙牙的特性，它以人血为食，以血喂刀不过是为了增强它的能力罢了。究其原因还是因为魔力在魔术师的血液中的浓度极高，相较于灌输魔力，直接用鲜血会加大功率，虽然也有一定的风险。

恼羞成怒的韩鑫不再闪避，身体内部发生膨胀，表面的皮肤形成了无数裂缝，白色的物质迅速流出，将她身体包裹的严严实实，像极了一套盔甲。

“肉体改造，防御形态，鳞甲。”

对厚度的控制使得它兼顾了机动性，是对顾九玄这种魔术师的特化型攻击形态。

嘿！哈！

韩鑫猛地冲到顾九玄跟前，一剑挡开迎面而来地龙牙刀刃，又一拳砸向他胸口，却被忽然而至的一片刀刃以巧妙地角度带偏了前进地轨道。虽然如此，那一拳仍旧击中了顾九玄的左肩。

韩鑫精通的魔术不仅是各种身体的能力异于常人，而且身体构造也有巨大的不同，最显著的便是长期‘同化’其他魔术师以来，身体不断增长的密度。

基于此因，韩鑫这一拳的拳重绝对是足有千钧之重。只听嘎巴一声，顾九玄的左肩已经产生形变，就如同掰断威化饼一般容易。

疼痛并没有使顾九玄屈服，他反手就是一刀，手中那仅有匕首长短的龙牙‘铛’地一声撞在了韩鑫腹部的鳞甲片，除了震地顾九玄虎口发麻外，根本无法造成任何实质性的伤害。

“龙牙！拘束解放！”

那些四处翻飞的刀刃如同反巢的蜜蜂一般全部飞向顾九玄，深深扎进他的身体，贪婪的吸吮着他身上的鲜血。

“我已经和几天前不一样了，我和龙牙的契合度已经接近完美，受死吧！”

顾九玄身上的龙牙刀刃渐渐变成漆黑色，每一片刀刃的形状都变得更加狰狞，并在一瞬间弹射出去。这一次的攻击果然与之前不同，已经可以在韩鑫的鳞甲上造成深深地划痕，更有甚者，可以直接穿透坚硬的鳞甲，刺入韩鑫的身体。

而每一次刀刃汲取了鲜血之后又会更加疯狂地对韩鑫进行攻击。

“再这样下去，你会跟老子一起死的！”

面对速度递进的十数枚刀刃，韩鑫难免顾此失彼，在身体一处中招的时候又得马上催动魔术回路进行修补，本来就没有完全摆脱疲劳的韩鑫逐渐跟不上刀刃的速度。

“你怎么会明白。”

“你说什么？老子听不见！”

刀刃疾驰而过时的嗡嗡声确实比顾九玄的音量高上许多。

“家族几乎灭亡的痛苦你怎么会明白！肩负振兴家族的使命你怎么会明白！仍然强大的完颜家族的魔术师你，怎么会明白家道中落的魔术家族的惨状！”

扑哧！扑哧！扑哧！

“哈？”

顾九玄的话踩中了韩鑫的雷区，她的怒火瞬间被点燃，她暂时放弃了抵挡那飞来的数枚刀刃，任凭它们嵌入身体。

“如果没有这些和苍蝇一样乱飞的刀刃，你就别无它法了吧。”

“哈哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我韩鑫怎么会明白？老子确实不明白。”

她一步步靠近顾九玄，眼神中的杀器和戾气仿佛来自地狱。

“你要振兴你的家族？”

“不错。”

顾九玄操纵着剩余的几枚刀刃，无一例外地击中了韩鑫关节处鳞甲的薄弱点，夺取了她的行动能力。

“巧了，老子要的就是毁灭自己的家族。”

立场上的绝对对立，他们之间的矛盾是永远无法调和的，也是没有孰对孰错的。当其中一方倒下，另一方会理所应当的认为自己才是对的，这是唯一的结局。

“开什么玩笑！你现在的能力，你身上的魔术刻印，你的全部。。。而你竟然想摧毁自己的家族？”

“咳咳，你才是开什么玩笑，顾家上上下下那么多人为了所谓的振兴而送命，明明可以安稳度日，明明顾家成员们如此和睦，明明可以慢慢的、悄悄地探索前往根源的方式，却还要为了那无关紧要的目的。。。”

韩鑫血气翻涌，她正在修复，不对，是在重构身体损坏部分的时候因上涌的瘀血不断咳嗽。不多时，她已经重新站了起来，鳞甲的也在逐渐加厚，一直到了一个微妙的厚度，刚好让飞来的龙牙刀刃不及皮肉之处被死死钳住。

仅用了十几秒钟的时间，她已经再次站了起来，她杀气腾腾地举起青釭剑，迈着沉重的步伐。

“起！”

突如其来的疼痛源自身体内部，不仅是疼痛，连疲劳度也不明就理地快速攀升，战斗能力加速衰退。

“你！卑鄙！”

韩鑫哇地口吐鲜血。

“兵者，诡道也。只是没想到，现在便要用上这张底牌。”

那是顾九玄违背Rider的意愿所布下的陷阱，藏在食物之中的蛊毒。

“最坚固的堡垒，都会从内部崩溃。”

顾九玄有些艰难地走向韩鑫，他确实已经损耗了过多的魔力，身体内部，负责调和身体机能，快速再生的众多蛊得不到充沛的魔力，已经无法形成一个正反馈的魔力系统，甚至在蚕食着他剩余的魔力。失血过多的效果也逐渐在顾九玄身上体现出来。

“为了振兴我的家族！”

“为了毁灭我的家族！”

“Rider，这一局棋还没有下完呢。”

“哦？你不想尽快将我除掉，营救你的Master吗？”

Rider会心一笑，显然Lancer的答案让她欣慰。

“末将的Master是不会输的。况且，我要在真正的战场上打败大圣先师。”

Lancer同样还以微笑，将手中的棋子落在棋盘上。

“不知前辈怎么看我等Master之间的矛盾呢？”

“蜜蜂从不会尝试理解狼，而狼又为何要在意蜜蜂？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一卷中交代了角色韩鑫的部分背景，她和角色顾九玄之间的矛盾也就在此体现，（希望没有让他们的矛盾看起来太过突兀）。
> 
> 关于双方的更多细节也会在后续的剧情中出现，接下来的几章也即将进入最热闹的阶段。
> 
> 再次感谢读到这里的大大！


	11. Lord El Meloi II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔术协会把神秘学分为十二个领域；以堪称必需的全体基础作为Ⅰ，继而分别是个体基础（Ⅱ）、降灵（Ⅲ）、矿石（Ⅳ）、动物（Ⅴ）、传承（Ⅵ）、植物（Ⅶ）、天体（Ⅷ）、创造（Ⅸ）、诅咒（Ⅹ）、考古学（Ⅺ）、现代魔术论（Ⅻ）。由此设立十二个学部，分别由十一名君主（Lord）管理。这些虽然在形式和方向性上有所不同，但全部都是以追寻研究神秘为目标的学问。所谓魔术师是追求“根源之涡”的生物，所以这也是理所当然的构造。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？？？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

震耳欲聋的轰鸣声连绵不断，没有停下的意思。

座位上的中年男人正在闭目养神，等待着飞机降落过程中的诸多事宜。

“哦呀哦呀，兄长大人还真是悠哉呢。”

年轻的金发女性坐在过道的另一边

“莱妮丝，我这是在养精蓄锐，这次的委托内容可不简单，你若是有时间挖苦我还不如多休息一会儿。”

“确实，圣堂教会派出的‘圣杯战争监督者’竟然会向魔术协会发出委托，内容是‘协同监督’，简直闻所未闻。”

“。。。”

“若是第四次圣杯战争之中的监督者，言峰璃正能有这种觉悟，也不会死的不明不白的。”

“。。。”

“嘛，要是事情真的朝那个方向发展的话，兄长大人也不会成为埃尔梅罗君主，那句话怎么说来着，‘祸兮福所依’。”

“莱妮丝，是‘埃尔梅罗二世’。”

“哦呀，我还以为兄长大人真的睡着了呢。”

“格蕾，什么方法都行，拜托你让我的妹妹安静下来。”

“啊，莱。。莱妮丝小姐，请不要再挖苦师傅了，让他休息一下吧，他昨晚彻夜研究资料，一直没有休息呢。”

说话的戴着斗篷的女性正在整理厚厚的一叠书本和文件夹。

“哎呀！”

忽然之间周围发生了震动，她不小心将部分资料散落在地上，正上方的老旧文件夹上赫然写着‘卫宫’。

“飞机遇到了气流颠簸，请各位乘客回到座位上，系好安全带。。。”

男人有些恼怒地坐直了身子，坐在他身旁的格蕾还能听到‘就不能让我安静地休息一会儿吗’的嘟囔声。  
“莱妮丝，你读过最新的资料了吗？我想知道你的猜想。”

“兄长大人说的是藤丸君寄来的资料吧。”

“废话，不然还能是什么呢。”

“伊薇特也寄来许多有意思的东西呢，你看。。”

几张照片瞬间出现在莱妮丝的指尖，引来了格蕾和埃尔梅罗二世的目光。

‘唰’地一下照片被引燃，埃尔梅罗二世咬牙切齿地看着一脸坏笑的莱妮丝。

“不要这样看着我嘛，不过是开个小玩笑罢了。”

“哼！”

埃尔梅罗二世不再理会莱妮丝，转头看向窗外。窗外电闪雷鸣，风雨交加，这种天气本不适合乘坐飞机，但他说什么也不会使用‘橙子旅行’这一魔术。一想到提及‘橙子旅行’时考利斯那不寒而栗的表情，他是断然不会使用那个术的。

“言归正传，我的弟子送来的还真是不得了的情报呢。”

“就像是只有四块碎片的拼图中的一角。”

“欸。。要是只有四块的话，不全是角吗？”

“唔！”

格蕾的发问让他不由得一时语塞，也许是真的太疲劳了吧。

“没有错哟，只是兄长大人最关心的‘whydunit’暂时还没有头绪。发生在未来的圣杯战争，动物科内定的下任主君，悬枭书写的亲笔邀请函，第四次圣杯战争中的参与者、第五次圣杯战争中的监督者，言峰琦礼早年习武时的师弟，圣堂教会的戴亚辛，还有这个无比庞大的结界。”

莱妮丝拿出特制眼药水，滴落在发红的眼睛上。

“如此庞大的灵脉被用在这次的‘圣杯战争’中，实际的影响是不可估量的，时钟塔的家伙们竟然选择袖手旁观。”

埃尔梅罗二世抚摸着紧皱的眉头，百思不得其解。

“露维亚小姐说被实行封印指定的‘张太清’是此次代魔术协会参加的魔术师。狮子劫先生得到的情报也大同小异。”  
格蕾将所有的资料整理完毕，将它们塞入了埃尔梅罗二世的手提箱中。

“啊，说的不错，既然时钟塔派出了参与者又收到了求助信，却不作任何反应，任由那庞大灵脉暴走，世界会因此毁灭也说不定。最关键的是极力隐匿的神秘在此刻最为脆弱。”

“欸？真的这么严重吗。啊，谢谢！”

格蕾接过乘务人员递来的一杯开水，一不小心被高温烫到了双手。

“这位乘客还请小心呀。”

乘务人员略施魔术，双手的灼烧感顷刻间荡然无存，见格蕾恢复如初，她便微笑着离开了。

“欸嘿嘿，格蕾，这里的魔力可是相当的充沛，而且越来越浓，也许能达到神代的浓度也不一定呢。”

“亚德，不是告诉你绝对不要说话的吗？”

“哎呀呀呀呀！格蕾！不要再摇了！”

杯中的热水冒着蒸汽，甚至还有翻滚的气泡。

“说的没错，就像是相对于这杯中的沸水和整个尼斯湖的水都沸腾一般。”

“嘛，也不全是坏消息，这次不仅可能找到帮助格蕾的方法，还能狠狠敲戴亚辛一笔，多还些埃尔梅罗家的债务。不过不知道有没有足够好的故事让兄长大人告诉梅尔文先生交差就是了。”

莱妮丝看着周围空空如也的座位，再看看眉头皱成一团的埃尔梅罗二世，如同恶魔一般的微笑再次出现在她不再稚嫩的脸上。

“师傅。。谢谢，您其实不必为了拙以身犯险的。”

埃尔梅罗二世沉吟不语，不是因为他其实也没有多大的把握，而是因为关于那个白发家伙的回忆在此刻占据了他的意识。

“欸？！韦伯这次要去那里呀。可惜家里有点事让我抽不开身。好呀，我替你包一架飞机，不过一定要给我带一个好的故事回来哟。哇。”

兴奋的病弱男人口吐鲜血，有求于他的埃尔梅罗二世任由他沾满血迹的双手搭在自己肩膀上，浑身不自觉地抖动。

“。。。傅。。师傅！”  
“唔。不好意思，我走神了。。”

飞机早已降落，莱妮丝和格蕾拿着行李，注视着心不在焉的埃尔梅罗二世。

“兄长大人不会是在担心弗拉特吧。”

“弗拉特的话，担心也没用。倒是斯芬，希望他有作为‘典位’魔术师的自觉。好了，出发吧。去找这次事件的始作俑者。”

“阿，阿嚏！阿嚏！”

“呃啊，Le Chien君闻到了什么吗。”

“不要叫我Le Chien！格蕾炭！一定是格蕾炭在想我！我好像闻到了！”（猛力呼吸）

“欸。。。阿。。阿嚏。啊，可能她也在想我吧。”

“呀！不准乱说，格蕾炭明明是在思念我！”

“额哈，哈哈哈。。。。”

机场大厅中有些空荡，只有候机室中挤满了形形色色的人。天气的原因致使诸多航班或是取消，或是延迟。不知是运气太好还是太差，埃尔梅罗二世等三人赶在恶劣的天气进一步恶化之前抵达了目的地。

“师傅，具体要去哪里呢，您。。不是迷路了吧。”

喀嚓。哗。

埃尔梅罗二世拿起点燃的雪茄，送到嘴边，吞云吐雾许久，迟迟不回答。他在飞机上便已经犯了烟瘾，忍耐许久飞机才终于着陆。

“兄长大人，这里是机场哟。”

“我知道，和那位戴神父约好的地点本来就是这里。”

“师傅。。。”

“格蕾，不用担心，我们体内的英灵将部分能力让渡，安全决不是问题。况且，还有你在我们身边。”

“这位先生，不好意思，这里不可以抽烟。”  
“啊，十分抱歉。”

“。。。”

“。。。”

“莱妮丝，你早就注意到了吧。”

“是啊，兄长大人，所以才想提醒你呀。”

“谁跟你说这个了。”

恼羞成怒的埃尔梅罗二世攥紧双手。

“没错，正如兄长大人所说，我们似乎进入了某种庞大的结界，但是它的性质并不会引起不适。”

莱妮丝指着自己又开始发红的双眼。

“你看过‘卫宫矩贤’的档案了吧。”

“嗯，与时间相关的魔术，十分有趣呢。哦？兄长大人是说，这次的始作俑者使用了时间相关的魔术？”

“唔。大概也只对了一半，使用者是一人，始作俑者是另一人。”

“那么，师傅，我们只要完成监督者的任务，确保神秘的隐匿就行了，对吧？”

埃尔梅罗二世不停甩动捏着储存雪茄盒子的手。

“恰恰相反，我此行的目的是为了摧毁此处的圣杯。冬木市大圣杯解体也仅过五年，要是我的推理没有出错，这策划者怕是利用了圣杯的碎片重构了圣杯，甚至利用此处充沛的灵脉。”

“原来如此，这次的圣杯战争是兄长大人办事不力的结果，所以你是为了弥补自己的过失，顺带捞一笔酬金。”

“不对，师傅，您不是亲自确认冬木市大圣杯解体仪式的结果，并没有任何疏漏吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世拿出一根雪茄，皱皱眉，又将它塞了回去。

“如果冬木圣杯确实解体，而这次的圣杯战争又确实是源自冬木圣杯的碎片，那么。。事情越来越有趣了呢。”

莱妮丝露出了极为感兴趣的神情，她睁大眼睛，饶有兴致的看着埃尔梅罗二世。

“Bingo。”

“如果猜想成立，这也就是魔术协会迟迟没有动作的原因。”

“在不影响事情既有发展轨迹的前提下，还能摧毁重构的圣杯，兄长大人真的有这自信吗？”

“哼。”

埃尔梅罗二世露出了神秘的微笑。

“问题的答案恰恰存在于问题之中。莱妮丝，你也早就察觉到了，何必还要调侃我呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃尔梅罗二世的出场就是扮演揭示者的角色，解说设定什么的还是让角色自己说出来比较不会出戏也更有趣。
> 
> 严格来说算不上填坑，正好相反，应该是新的一个坑。。。
> 
> 还没来得及补完埃尔梅罗二世事件簿的原作小说，所以矛盾的地方还请见谅。
> 
> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！


	12. 黄粱一梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？？？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秦桧（1090—1155年），字会之，生于黄州，籍贯江宁（今江苏南京）。南宋初年宰相、奸臣，主和派的代表人物。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

铛铛铛！

狱头粗鲁的敲击着牢房的铁柱，他懒散地掏出钥匙，正要打开牢门。

“时间到了，有贵客要见你们。”

昏暗的牢房中，三人身穿白衣，席地而坐。他们的双手和双腿上戴着沉重的镣铐，寸步难行。

其中一人伏地而卧，残破的白衣上还有许多污渍和干掉的血迹，对来人说的话嗤之以鼻。他看似在不惑之年，身上的遍体鳞伤印证着经历过的严刑拷打，但是举手投足之间都可见其潇洒气质。

靠墙而坐的是一位尚在弱冠之年的男子，他怒视来人，攥紧了双手。他的身上也同样伤痕累累，虽不致体无完肤，却也看得出他饱经磨难。他额头上的伤口还隐隐有鲜血流出，但是依然掩盖不了初生牛犊的不屈之气。

“哦？这次是谁，又是秦大人？前天才刚见过面，他真是对岳某人关心得很啊。”

说话的正是最后一人，他盘腿而坐，紧闭双眼，言语间满是不屑。

“哼！嚣张个啥！惹怒了相国大人，小心吃不了兜着走！”

只听哐啷一声，少年的左手穿过铁栏杆，揪住了那人的衣领，毫不费力地将那人提了起来。

“小。。小英。。雄。。饶。。饶命。。”

这一大动作使少年手上勒紧的铁链在右腕上留下了一道新的伤痕，镣铐已经嵌入了肉里，连栏杆都在少年的天生神力之下略微弯曲。

那人的求饶声非但没有让少年松手，反而使他本就愤怒的表情更加可怖。

“云儿！住手！”

一声呵斥让少年打了一个激灵，他不甘地松开了手。狱头跌坐在地，大口喘着粗气，恼怒地看着少年。

“你个畜生！看我不收拾你！”

“大胆！”

一袭红衣的一人出现在狱头身后，他在狱头惶恐不已的眼神中，闲庭信步走至牢门前。那人将近古稀之年，却依旧精神焕发，完全没有老态龙钟的颓唐。若不是那茂密发间的几撮雪白，定会以为此人正值壮年。

“卑职见过相国大人！”

狱头惊恐交加，等他反应过来，双腿一软，扑通一声跪了下去。

“岳元帅，张将军，岳云公子，别来无恙。”

来人丝毫不顾跪在一旁，瑟瑟发抖的牢头，好像那人根本不存在一般，他面带意味深长的微笑，言辞间不知是嘲讽还是调侃。

“相国大人，岳某已经不是元帅了，听狱卒说，您想要除掉我们而后快。岳某自认并无过错，若是要除掉我们，那就尽快吧。不必如此拖沓。”

“哎，此言差矣。秦某认为，这元帅一职还是您最合适不过了。相信假以时日，岳元帅定能官复原职。在此期间，若是有人伺机发难，图谋不轨，大可告知秦某，一定替您解决。”

话音未落，狱头双眼瞳孔涣散，不知怎的便已经丢了性命。再看来人手上散发出的诡异淡蓝色光芒，一切便明了了。

“秦大人，你来这里看我们，就只是说这些的吗？”

被唤作张将军的人坐起身，拍打着身上的尘土，轻蔑地看着来人。

“此番并非秦某要见三位。秦某只是来此接引三位罢了。”

“莫非。。。”

“正是这个莫非。”

铛。

铛。

湖边建筑精美的凉亭之中，一位身着黄衣之人正在乘凉。他的衣着看似朴素，实则精致非常，不仅款式漂亮，而且用材考究。身后两名全副武装的侍卫，侧身对着那人，神情肃穆，如临大敌。

凉亭中的人反而神情淡漠，徐徐弹奏着古琴。沁人心脾的香味在空中飘荡，源头正是他面前桌上的香炉，造型简洁的龙纹在若有若无的香雾中更显神秘。耀眼的阳光落在他的身上，眉宇中的那份威严更盛几分。

“微臣见过陛下。”

说话之人声若洪钟，正是被红衣人带来的一行三人，身后还有一队狱卒紧随其后。他们迈出的每一步都伴随着源自脚镣的刺耳摩擦声。

两名侍卫旋即转过身，手按腰间佩刀，警惕的看着囚犯打扮的三人，不敢有一丝懈怠。

琴音并没有停止，甚至没有一丝动摇。

其余人就这么僵持着，除了为首的‘囚犯’和红衣人，都绷紧了神经。

“岳飞呀，你看，这江山，美不美？”

凉亭的位置居高临下，除了能看到气势恢宏的湖景和山峰，更能看到远处的景物，随水势而走仿佛能一眼望见长江。湖中锦鲤畅游其中，分食着湖面上散布的饲料。

为首的‘囚犯’踏步向前，侍卫立马握住剑柄，正要拔剑，红衣人一个眼神，他们便又将手撤回。他走至凉亭外的台阶下便不在前进，看着壮阔的美景，思绪飘向了远方。

“回陛下，江山虽美，然而金兵紧逼，恐怕在不久的将来，就不是我大宋的江山了。”

琴曲只有一瞬间的停顿，而后继续如常，不知道是不是幻听，他仿佛听到了一声轻笑。

“岳飞呀，你说他将来不是大宋的江山？”

他一边弹奏，一边说着，嘴角微翘，不知是何意。

“说的不错呀。”

嘣！

琴弦突然断裂，琴曲戛然而止。

身后的众人突然开始推推搡搡，不多时，一众狱卒将凉亭外的两人按倒在地。其中一名侍卫拔刀向前，止步于两人身前，像是等待着什么。

“他是我赵家的江山。”

侍卫猛地提起刀，正要砍下，被突然站起的黄衣人喝止。

“父亲，莫怪孩儿口直，孩儿追随您四处征战，毫无怨言，若是实现理想也罢，如今功亏一篑，壮志未酬身先死，心头恨意难平。养育之恩，唯有来世再报。”

少年咬牙切齿地说完这一番话便不再抵抗，紧闭双眼。

“元帅！张宪没什么好说的，征战半生，多为先锋，就让我先去黄泉路上探探路，来世再见！”

阳光渐渐移动，照射在两人的身上。

“秦桧。”

红衣人应声踏出半步，念着早已背熟的罪名。

“罪臣岳飞，手握重兵，意图谋反，事迹败露，掩销罪证，罪大恶极。念其战功无数，罪不及家属，同谋张宪、岳云，与岳飞同罪，按律当斩。时辰已到，行刑。”

话音未落，侍卫手中的佩刀已经完成了使命。溅出的鲜血染红了青瓦砖，只留错愕当场的岳飞。

“岳飞啊，你我君臣一场，朕也十分不忍心，喝下这碗酒吧，来世再找我讨说法吧。”

那人的眼角微微湿润，将早已放置在桌上的一碗浊酒递给阶下的岳飞。

“希望列祖列宗能原谅赵构，这也是无可奈何呀。”

他的自言自语连岳飞也没有听到。

铛！

悲愤交加的岳飞竟将精铁打造的手铐和脚镣挣断，侍卫和狱卒如同惊弓之鸟，蜂拥至岳飞跟前，赵构摆摆手，众人才褪去。

“陛下！微臣只是后悔，没能早日兑现承诺，给奸人留足了时间。”

岳飞恨恨地瞥了一眼红衣人，他将碗中浊酒一饮而尽，而后从容地走至带刀侍卫的身前，面朝赵构跪了下去。

赵构反倒有些怒意，他一甩衣袖，背过身去。岳飞没有看懂他的意思，等回过神，脖子上一痛，再无知觉。

“岳飞，你醒了。”

后颈上的疼痛尚未散去，怒火便已填满胸腔。

“不要挣扎了，不过是白费力气罢了。”

此刻的岳飞再次回到暗无天日的地牢中，被以一个非常夸张的方式被收押起来，身体呈大字型被铁镣束缚住，连嘴巴都被白布塞住，完全无法说话。

秦桧坐在地上，周围连一个狱卒都没有，他自斟自饮，已经喝下半坛烈酒。

“你一定很好奇，我为什么要救你吧。说实话，我自己也不知道，许是我在你身上看到了自己的影子。”

秦桧话中带着几分醉意，有些自嘲地道。

“陛下并不知道我将你掉包了。从现在开始，你叫顾轸，是一个犯了事的船家，过不了几年，你就能重见天日了。”

秦桧依旧是自说自话，每一句都潜藏着许多玄机，丝毫不理会牢房中因愤怒而不断甩动铁链，试图挣脱的岳飞。

“没用的，这个牢房是专门为了关押你而设计的，经过我用魔术加固，谅你插翅也难飞。”

秦桧看着见底的酒坛，站起身准备离去。

“我并不是为了羞辱你，只是不忍见你就这么死去罢了。”

一声叹息过后，秦桧就再也没有出现了。

几十年一晃而过。

漆黑的地牢里根本察觉不到昼夜的变化，永远都是潮湿阴冷的环境。

牢房中的一切都是那么单调，曾试过寻死，却从未成功过。在无数次的尝试后，他终于放弃了。前半生的记忆不断在脑海中回放、重映，让他对‘生’和‘死’的意义都模糊了，连他们之间的界限都不再清楚。

浑浑噩噩的日子中，偶尔能听到狱卒们之间的交头接耳声，知道了自己被平反，秦桧被惩办的事情。

然而，他现在只是一位犯了事的船家，那些陈年往事和他早已无干。他的斗志，一切的一切都已被时间抹平。

不知又过了多少年后，牢门被打开，几个狱卒骂骂咧咧地走了进来，扶起躺在地上的他。

“怎么会漏了一个人呢。。。”

他们的交谈中得知，顾珍是高宗年间的囚犯，因牢头疏漏，本应在大赦天下时释放的他被遗忘在牢房之中。

行走在熟悉却又陌生的街市上，两鬓斑白，已经垂垂老矣的他不知该如何是好。手中的包袱是不属于自己的东西。手边只剩下昔日伴随身侧的‘湛卢’剑，那是秦桧安排狱卒‘送’给他的物品，尽管已经锈迹斑斑。

最后的最后，他来到了熟悉的湖畔，泛舟湖上，时而摆渡载客，时而撒网捕鱼，得来的收入也全部换成酒水。有许多客人问他为何要带着一把锈迹斑斑的剑，而他总会皱起眉，笑而不语，欲言又止。

‘采薇采薇，薇亦刚止。曰归曰归，岁亦阳止。’

不知在何时何地听来的曲子，在最后的时光里，在沉静如壁的湖面上飘荡不止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的大大们。
> 
> 这一章就是为了交代Lancer的背景故事了，和正史相似但又有本质的不同，虽然存活下来但也不代表就是一个好的结局。
> 
> 希望仅仅这一章就能够比较完整地解释Lancer目前为止和将来行动的逻辑，倒不是篇幅有限，只是写的太长反而会显得拖沓。
> 
> P.S 下一章开始就会慢慢进入比较精彩的情节了


	13. 田忌赛马

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-？？？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Berserker？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 田忌赛马，出自《史记》卷六十五：
> 
> 齐使者如梁，孙膑以刑徒阴见，说齐使。齐使以为奇，窃载与之齐。齐将田忌善而客待之。忌数与齐诸公子驰逐重射。孙子见其马足不甚相远，马有上、中、下辈。于是孙子谓田忌曰：“君弟重射，臣能令君胜。”田忌信然之，与王及诸公子逐射千金。及临质，孙子曰：“今以君之下驷与彼上驷，取君上驷与彼中驷，取君中驷与彼下驷。”既驰三辈毕，而田忌一不胜而再胜，卒得王千金。于是忌进孙子于威王。威王问兵法，遂以为师。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

啪嗒。

最后的一枚黑子落在了棋盘上，棋局已成定势，胜负已分，大龙已经被彻底绞杀。

Lancer身体后仰，如释重负似的，发出一声长长的叹息。看着那白的发亮，却没有太阳，也没有月亮的浩瀚天际。

‘对呀，这里是Rider的固有结界，如同沙盘一样的心象风景。总觉得像是少了些什么。像是有天空就应该有大地。’

“这一局棋，是我输了。不愧是大圣先师，完全不是对手呀。”

“不要开玩笑了，我赢的也并不容易呀。”

两人默契一笑，心照不宣。

“Lancer，接下来，你我就是真正的对手了，我可不允许你败在他人手下。”

风尘再起，Rider即将解除固有结界。

“哈哈哈，原话奉还。岳飞还想再问一个问题。”

“说吧。我一定回答。”

“不知您是否打从一开始便已察觉到我的真名？”

Rider摇摇头，又点点头。

“报上名号时，隐藏在眼神中的东西便让我确信你不是赵子龙。若是赵云以Lancer职介现界，知名度补正加上后世传说的效果，定会有‘矢避加护’的固有技能。你躲避箭矢的动作不过是为了欲盖弥彰。更何况，若是背后的刺字裸露出来，一切便功亏一篑了。”

“一切如您所料。”

Assassin静静聆听着，默不作声，只是专心地调试着古琴的琴弦。不知何时，她又变回了那个长发飘飘，颇有谪仙气质的美丽女子。

狂风加剧，尘沙蔽体，待一切散去，几人又回到了城楼上的大厅之中，只是现在已经凌乱的面目全非。

断裂的柱子，满是刀痕的地面，散落一地的食物和家具碎屑，早已没有一处完好的地方，连门都不知去向。室外传来杂乱的脚步声，应是顾家族人姗姗来迟。

韩鑫和顾九玄的战斗进入了白热化阶段，他们两人都已经杀红了眼，连几人去而复返都没发现。

韩鑫身上的‘鳞甲’已经破烂不堪，她气喘吁吁，青釭剑上的裂纹肉眼可见。顾九玄也伤痕累累，早已体无完肤，左臂和左腿已经无法移动，却步履蹒跚地向韩鑫方向移动。

这一战，是顾九玄占了上风，若继续下去，韩鑫必死无疑。

“Master！现在撤退为上！”

Lancer顿时化为一阵强风，单手抱起韩鑫，飞速离开现场。意外的是，Assassin并没有趁此良机要除掉Lancer，甚至连阻拦他的意思都没有。

“Rider！给我追！不能让他们活着逃出去！”

“Master，万万不可，Lancer有着具现化‘兵贵神速’的固有技能，某绝对无法追上，况且目前形势。。”

“少废话！我以令咒之名命之。。。”

“玄。。。玄叔！大事不好了！外城东门有敌人来袭。。。”

抢先进入室内的是顾常安。

“北。。。北门，外城北门！有一位强力的魔术师出现！正在试图攻破北门！”

顾常青紧随其后，神情慌张不已，话音未落，地面已经产生了震动。

“嗯！？”

“Master，实在是因为某的这一宝具太过招摇，引得其余参与者联合讨伐，此乃必然。”

顾九玄盘腿坐下，久久不出声，戴亚辛先前对他说的话萦绕耳边。察觉到自己的失策，他狠狠地一拳砸在地面上。

突然那似龙又似蛇的替身蛊疾速飞入，在顾九玄上空周围盘旋。

“玄叔，很抱歉，言颂也有一个坏消息。”

顾言颂手拿文房四宝，徐徐进入厅中。

“西门同样有敌人来袭，Saber和她的Master正在城门外观望，等待时机。”

顾九玄顿时感到头痛不已，一系列的坏消息让他焦头烂额。  
“Rider，说说你对目前状况的看法。”  
“如今四面受敌，又有Lancer大军压境，实乃不利，若要全身而退，恐怕希望渺茫。”

Lancer背着解除鳞甲的韩鑫，在子城外围的水面上飞速奔跑，射向他们的箭矢无一例外地落空，纷纷坠入护城‘湖’中。

“哈哈。哈哈哈。”

Lancer不自觉地笑出声，只是这次笑声中并不是如释重负后的轻松，而是充满了自嘲和无奈。

对于Lancer来说，与Rider的对弈，让他得已直面自己内心深处的东西，渐行渐远的虚幻理想和潜意识中埋藏起来的罪恶感在此刻被释放出来。

“Lancer。你此行的目的达到了吗？”

“啊，此行使我找到了早已失去的东西。但是，还没有。末将还没有成为战死沙场的忠臣，还没有实现那能承载无数生命之重的理想。末将还没有成为能为明主，为了Master奏响凯旋之音。”

趴在他宽阔的背上，迎面而来的气流锋利如刀，虽然颠簸，但是韩鑫似乎感受到了前所未有的安全感，困意袭来，在这片刻的安宁之中，她沉沉的睡了过去。

Lancer生前的经历，他的意志，他的挫折，还有他的结局，在韩鑫的梦境里再度上演。

站在如同镜面一般平静，清澈见底的湖岸边，‘为了自己夺去的生命找寻意义’，这颗种子被埋进了韩鑫的心底，渐渐萌芽。

“这么说，我们死定了？”

顾言颂用笔墨在顾九玄的身上画下了好看的图案，成片的墨色桃花在他的身上绽放，造型各异的蛊或是循着墨迹或是毫无规律地在顾九玄身上游走。

顾九玄周身映着银色淡淡光辉的纹路，那是他被驱动的魔术回路。他的伤势也已极快的速度恢复。

“那也未必。”  
Rider露出自信的微笑，看着顾九玄眼中闪过的光芒和期待，她也不再卖关子。

“某认为，如今有将他们一网打尽的可乘之机。”

顾九玄难得的有了一丝笑意。  
“看来Rider已经有了计策，说来听听。”

“如今多方势力联合围攻，只是形势所致，并非他们本意。各方自然是想采取‘趁火打劫’或是‘隔岸观火’的策略。攻城之策，应有主攻、佯攻之分。然而北门敌人自顾攻城，西门敌人尚在观望，南门Lancer还未稳定态势，东门敌人未至城下。”

隐藏起来的Assassin在室内游走着，避免被侦察型的众多蛊发现，躲避之际，眼角余光看到了Lancer和Rider对弈的棋盘，不由得大吃一惊。

棋盘上的局势与之前在石室中Rider自己与自己对弈时的棋局一模一样，若不是亲眼观看二人的对决，她只会认为Rider将几天前的棋局复盘罢了。

Rider的一席话让顾九玄长出了一口气，其余顾家族人也稍微安定下来。

“既然一切已经准备就绪，那么接下来的策略就不言而喻了。”

顾九玄与顾言颂对视一眼，在得到对方肯定的眼神后，顾九玄心中悬着的大石头总算落了地。

“那么。。。”

“Master可听过‘田忌赛马’的故事？”

“你是说。。”

“不错，君上驷对彼中驷，君中驷对彼下驷，君下驷对彼上驷。”

外城北门。

轰！轰！轰！

燃烧着的巨大藤蔓像是有生命的灵蛇，甩动着巨大的枝节，一次又一次砸在城门上。城墙上人影飘动，看不清是什么人在上面移动。

哗！

城墙上的守卫又一次将热油浇下，那夸张的量几乎形成了小型的瀑布。当高温热油触碰到藤蔓上的火舌，瞬间产生了爆炸般地效果。

藤蔓像是真的拥有痛觉似的扭动着，而且比先前更疯狂地敲打着城门，产生的强烈冲击甚至使几个守卫跌落下来。

操控着它的男子纵身一跃，一下擒住了落下的守卫。

“有趣！本来以为传说中的‘赶尸术’并无用于攻击的特性，今天真是让我开了眼界。没想到还有这种使用方法。”

说话的正是Caster的Master，苏磬。

他摘下了守卫面上画有蝴蝶图案的面具，露出了毫无生机的面庞。对于如此特殊的魔术，苏磬本就非常感兴趣，如今不仅是见到而已，甚至见证了书籍中并未记载的使用方式，更是让他兴奋非常。

鸟形的使魔落在苏磬的肩头，将某种侦察到的情报传递给了苏磬。

只见苏磬放声一笑，肩上使魔再次远去。他掰弄着手腕和手指，同时也扭动着脖子，不断发出咔咔声。

“事情要变得越来越热闹了。”

外城东门。

“Archer。成败在此一战，如果没能亲手取下Rider的Master，顾九玄的脑袋，恐怕你我的愿望就再无法实现了。”

金阳的身躯早已疲惫不堪，枯黄的脸上有着极深的黑眼圈，浑身上下还隐隐能看到点点银光。薄如蝉翼，像极了跳动的火舌的金色微光笼罩金阳的身体，象是一层魔力编织而成的外衣。

“Master，如此使用‘针灸术’刺激浑身魔术回路，身体会不堪负荷的。”

“。。。”

金阳没有回答。

摆在他面前的早已不是生与死的抉择，而是要坠入哪一个地狱。

‘凌芸、若水。’

如果此战失利，希望的最后一丝曙光便会幻灭。金阳早已不在乎自己的生死。

“乖张暴戾，嗜杀成性的史前凶兽啊，听吾之号令，现身吧！”

Archer的双目变成了金黄色，强大的魔力形成了气浪，热气蒸腾。

“被吾之神弓所驯服的怪兽啊，将汝之怒火倾泻于吾之强敌吧！”

地面之上光点凝聚，黄土表面产生绵延数十米的龟裂。

“天地生灵，善恶万物，生于天之泽，死为地之尘。”

“水泽封豨！百里修蛇！”

外城西门。

“晓雪，你的身体，真的没问题吗？”

冯谖面色凝重，自从晓雪从沉睡中苏醒以来便一直心神不宁，常常在别人话说到一半时陷入沉思。

晓雪先是一愣，笑着摇摇头，然后做了个夸张的拉伸动作，表示小腹上的伤已经完全复原。

‘晓雪的伤口早在Assassin帮助治疗时便已经愈合，身体机能也在同时恢复。但她为何会又沉睡数日呢？’

Saber不断在脑海中重复着当日Assassin的所作所为，终究不能得出一个满意的答案。

“还是别担心我了，现在对付Rider要紧。Saber，你真的愿意这么做吗？”

晓雪指的自然是消灭Rider阵营这一目标。

“既然危及圣杯战争这一仪式本身，而且可能对神秘的隐匿造成威胁，那我的意愿当然不重要了。况且，没有什么能阻止我将这最后一把剑炼成。”

“只有这一点好像Berserker呢。。。”

晓雪小声地自言自语。

无形之中，冯谖感觉到了来自Saber的期望，只不过目前的他是还不会理解的。

先前Saber曾给他上过什么‘第一课’就已经让他头昏脑胀了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到了这一章为止才算是真正完成了前半段的故事，一开始构思的时候，能考虑到的最‘远’的剧情其实就是这一章的内容。（虽然实际写的过程中添加了不少新的东西。。）
> 
> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大们！


	14. 悬枭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 穷奇，古代神话传说中的四凶之一。
> 
> 《左传·文公十八年》记载：“少皞氏有不才子，天下之民谓之穷奇。”
> 
> 《左传》文公十八年亦道：“少嗥氏有不才子，毁信废忠，崇饰恶言，靖谮庸回，服谗搜慝，以诬盛德，天下之民谓之穷奇。”嗥同暤。

圣堂教会之中，换下残破衣服的戴亚辛正在进行着祷告。他的嘴唇忽开忽合，像是在说着什么。

被他打碎的长椅已经被收拾干净，其余的长椅上也坐满了人。他们无一例外地低着头，身体如同雕塑一般。

咣铛一声，大门被粗暴地推开。

黑色紧身衣的男人走了进来。他双手放在口袋里，脊背不自然地弓起，每一步都是先稍微试探然后轻轻放下，像是正在观察猎物，步步紧逼的野兽。

他不断地深呼吸，仿佛正在确认自己嗅觉侦测到的味道。皱起的面部表情让人看不懂他此刻的心情。

“悬枭先生，久仰大名，真是百闻不如一见呀。”

“少跟我扯这些，你的身上怎么会有这个味道？”

悬枭经过一再确认，发现那熟悉的味道确实来源于戴亚辛身上。

“哦？什么味道，我这才刚刚换了一身干净衣服。”

戴亚辛煞有其事地拉起大衣闻了闻，确实没有任何异样。

“是血的味道。”

“哎呀你看我，上了年纪，事情也记不清了。这不是忘记了嘛，要是悬枭先生早早通知我一声，自然不会让您的鼻子受委屈呀。”

戴亚辛一拍脑门，恍然大悟似的看着坐在长椅上并肩而坐的数十人。

那些人像雕塑一样纹丝不动，其实是因为他们的生命早已被剥夺，实行者不是戴亚辛还能是谁呢。

“少装蒜，我跟你说的不是他们。”

“难道是。。。”

戴亚辛从怀里掏出一件纯白如雪的披风，那披风精致非常，看不出材料，但也一定是不凡之物。看似颇大的一样东西，异常的柔软兼具弹性，竟能放入他的怀中。

戴亚辛拿着披风的左手还没来得及放平，从肩膀开始的手臂便整个不见了，连袖子也被扯断。

“我说是什么味道这么熟悉呢。你这么做，不合适吧。”

悬枭拿着戴亚辛的半截手臂，看着那披风，脸上愤怒和嘲笑的表情交替闪过。

“既然悬枭先生中意这件物品，送给您就是了，何必争抢呢，还坏我一件衣裳。”

戴亚辛依旧语气温和，悬枭突然的一击，虽然略有责备之意，却还是让他轻描淡写地带了过去。戴亚辛也没有其他反应，看来仅此一招，还不足以将其制服。

扑哧。

悬枭的右手化成了利爪，刺穿了戴亚辛的肩膀，那是不属于现代任何已知动物的形态。喷洒而出的腥红液体溅在了两人身上，也落在了披风上，奇特的是，血液顺着披风滑下，它的颜色依旧纯白如雪。

“啊，抱歉，你说话太慢了。不过，想要的东西，要不是抢过来的，还有什么意思。”

悬枭根本不买戴亚辛的账，他抽回变成爪子的右手，光影浮动间又变回了人类的手掌，舔舐着上面的鲜血。

悬枭三番两次的无礼举动让戴亚辛也有些恼火，他手臂上红色的印记开始散发出耀眼的红光。

悬枭像是早已等候多时，随意将戴亚辛的半截手臂和它握着的披风向旁边一扔，双手交叠，在一瞬间变成了利爪。

他猛地扑向戴亚辛，挥舞利爪，招招都要取其性命。戴亚辛不断地闪躲，每一次都只差之毫厘，衣服也被撕破了多处。

连连后退之下，戴亚辛终于退无可退，他深吸一口气，双腿一前一后，相差半步，单手蓄力反击一拳，穿过悬枭袭来的两爪，击中悬枭的胸口。出拳速度之快相比悬枭夺他手臂有过之而无不及。悬枭被蕴含令咒之魔力突如其来的一拳击飞，撞碎了身后的摆设，尘屑飞扬。

“不愧是动物科的下任主君，即将升任冠位魔术师的人选，在让野兽之灵占据身体的情况下还能保持百分之百的理智。”

“那你可太小看我了。我可不是将身体主权让渡给野兽或动物的魔术师。”

尘埃散去，出现在眼前的事情让戴亚辛都不禁大吃一惊。

“不要在意，我不过是谎报了一些事情，你得到的情报有错误也很正常。”

呼！

巨大且坚硬如铁的翅膀稍稍扇动，吹散了四扬的尘埃。

说话的人，不对，野兽，它拥有老虎一般的身躯，却能够双腿直立行走。它头上的两对犄角锋利如刀，长长的尾巴上长满了荆棘一样的刺。那双翅膀从脊背中央延伸而出，足有它身躯的一倍大小。

“我以为，你是白泽的故人。”

“她不过是个多话的家伙，一个整天劝人向善的蠢货，甩也甩不掉，烦的要命。”

亮出真身的悬枭露出了獠牙，双目紧盯着戴亚辛。

“我以为悬枭先生是精于野兽魔术之人，没想到，恰恰相反，悬枭先生竟是由千年前的魔兽幻化为人的结果，您真的叫悬枭吗？还是应该称呼您为‘穷奇’呢？”

“随你喜好吧，不过你最好快点决定，若是死了也不知道杀你的人是谁，那就不好了。”

悬枭一步步迈向戴亚辛，杀气形成了一股股气流，强大的压迫感如同扑面而来的巨浪似的，让人无法呼吸。

轰！

戴亚辛抢先一拳砸在悬枭的身上，竟形成了坑状的塌陷。悬枭像是什么也没感受到一样，攥起爪子一拳打在戴亚辛脸上。

这一次，换成戴亚辛横飞出去十几米，撞碎了一排排长椅，倒在那群尸体之中。

“想不到啊，实在想不到，穷奇竟然会为白泽复仇。”

戴亚辛拾起断臂，红色的物质从两个断面涌出并凝结，最终相结合，戴亚辛断掉的手臂被他接合在了一起。只是头上流下的血液让他看起来狼狈极了。

“可不要误会了。我要杀你，是因为白泽不是我亲手杀的。这，才是你的罪。”

悬枭发出了凶狠的咆哮声，愤怒之情展露无遗。戴亚辛能够理解，悬枭并没有在说谎，他是真切的感受到了仿佛来自地狱的怒火和永远无法磨灭的仇恨。

‘还请三思！穷奇并非大恶！不应如此！’

‘吾意已决！莫要再言！’

脑海中的对话依然历历在目，宛如昨日。

“你将我认定为大恶，弃之不信，那我便为大恶！定将用余生行天地间之极恶！”

情绪失控的悬枭发出嘶吼，只不过以本来面貌所喊出的话语也只成了野兽的咆哮。

悬枭纵身跃到戴亚辛面前，一拳迎面而来，势若千钧。戴亚辛调整呼吸，摆好架势，竟以一招四两拨千斤将悬枭甩了出去。

“呼。”

戴亚辛调整姿态，一掌摊开在上，一拳握紧收在腰间。

这一摔反而让悬枭清醒了过来，他挥动翅膀，凌空冲向戴亚辛，如同出膛的子弹一样，声未落，人已至。

嘣！

这一次悬枭在地面上砸出了一个大坑，再看戴亚辛，他气喘吁吁，短时间内已经用掉了好几划令咒，而悬枭尚未施展全力。

这样下去，他必死无疑，不如趁还有余力，用最后的王牌对付悬枭。

‘嘁。明明是留着对付时钟塔的家伙们的底牌。’

戴亚辛双掌相对，虚握着什么，一瞬间其中正中央出现了看似黑色的圆点，之所以看似黑色，因为那并不是物体，而是‘虚无’。它极其缓慢的扩张开来，戴亚辛知道仅凭他自己不足以撑到魔术施展完成。

“异域的Saber，我奉主的名义指引你，回来吧！”

铛！铛！铛！

“恩将仇报！此非侠之所为！”

白衣飘舞，那持剑之人挡住了悬枭的进攻，虽然也只是暂时。

“哼！杀死白泽的时候容易多了，他不像你，致死都没有反抗。”

戴亚辛无意之间说出了这句话。

这句无心之言反而使悬枭渐渐暂缓了进攻的锋芒。

“与丧失战意之人决生死，非侠之所为！”

白衣剑士将宝剑收入鞘中，拿起脚边的一坛酒，豪饮起来。

白泽的魔眼是既能看到过去，也能看到未来，能够堪破生灵真身的魔眼。即便她不想要滥杀无辜，也绝不会眼睁睁让戴亚辛杀死自己。

“你究竟为了什么目的要杀掉她？”

“为了让我所有已知的世界陷入万劫不复，坠入深渊。在那个时候，人们的各种反应。。。哈哈哈哈哈！简直是一出好戏！”

“已知世界？你在说什么？”

“原来，连堂堂的悬枭先生都不知道呀，我说的是‘平行世界’呀。”

悬枭先是一愣，然后发出一声长叹。

‘原来，白泽是为了拯救这个世界，自愿献出生命。’

“算了，我不杀你了。”

悬枭彻底失去了兴致，他解除了变身状态，不如说，他又重新变回了人类。

戴亚辛虽然不明所以，但是能够收起即将打出的王牌，自然还是好的。

“我可否认为，你是认同了我呢？”

悬枭不置可否，踱步离开了，临走前丢下一句‘那披风随你处置，它可不适合我们这样的万恶之人’。

“Saber，接下来的计划，可就要多麻烦你了。时钟塔的那位魔术师可就要来了。”

戴亚辛看着卧倒在地，半梦半醒的剑士，意有所指。

“祸乱苍生，致使生灵涂炭，非侠之所为。”

戴亚辛放声大笑，身体不由地抖动。

笑声渐渐停止，他伸出左手，令咒再次发动。

“既然是你白泽要守护的，我定要将它摧毁！顺带的，我将会毁灭善良之人，我最终将会成为取走你性命的罪魁祸首。”

悬枭难得的有些失魂落魄，也许是因为他本就不是人类，所以情感的表露更为直接。

“如果是平常的话，那么一定是这样没有错。”

他不自觉地自言自语。

“既然你已经离去，那么最残酷的打击无非是即便我不出手，世界依旧不能被你拯救。”

说到这里，悬枭再次笑出了声，笑着笑着，又有些怅然若失。

“你会看着的，对吧？看到你的选择是错误的，对吧。”

理所应当的，这一问题将永远不会得到回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实生活中又变得忙碌多了。。。所以又开始拖延。。。
> 
> 呃呃呃，为什么一定要群像向乱序，一定程度上是想完整呈现在同一时间段，所有人都在干什么（或者说为什么没有在其他的地方做着什么其他的事情），想把这个过程交代清楚（只是梳理上比较麻烦，也容易出错。。。所以。。还请多包涵和指正。。。）
> 
> 悬枭（穷奇）的故事不一定能够完全展开，至少在第二卷中不会完成，可能会在临近结局的时候做一个收尾。
> 
> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！


	15. 欲盖弥彰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “狰”者，上古蛮荒之神兽，出于钟山，阴烛之鼻息，日形于型，尾羽，腰生翅，首四角，琉璃眼，赤皮，生黑络。诶静伏于山间，首击石，“狰狰”之鸣，故名“狰”。

“您就是君主埃尔梅罗吧？”

一队身穿黑色衣服，胸前挂着十字架吊坠的人穿过人潮，走至侯在机场大厅中央的长发男人，一行十几人举手投足皆彬彬有礼。

“这样的称呼让我有些困扰，请在后面加上‘二世’。”

长发的瘦弱男人收起手中握着的雪茄匣子，塞入了大衣中的夹层。

黑衣人中为首的魁梧男子一步向前，他比埃尔梅罗二世还要高足足一头，身体的维度也是二世的三倍。这样的身材让他不自觉地想起了某位故人。

男人微微低头，他的声音极为低沉，如同传入瓮中的回声。

“失礼了，非常抱歉，戴神父有些事情抽不开身，他让我来替他迎接您。您可以称我为‘洛狰’，那么，请跟我来。”

“抱歉，请稍等一下，我还有两位朋友一起随行。”

男人正要转身，远处莱妮丝拉着扭扭捏捏的格蕾朝他们走来。

原来，莱妮丝不愿把时间花在等待上，特地带着格蕾在周围的商店逛了一圈，还为她挑了一件衣服。

“兄长大人好过分呀，自己的妹妹竟然说成朋友。话说回来，兄长大人您看这身衣服怎么样啊，我看它眼熟就买了下来。”

莱妮丝换上了一身蓝色的长袍，看似是拥有汉服风格的改动版本，领口像是棉花一样毛绒绒的装饰看起来十分暖和，非常适合当地深秋的季节。

面对洛狰疑惑的眼神，埃尔梅罗二世似是要减轻头痛一般抚摸着额头。

“莱。。莱妮丝小姐，还是不要让师傅难堪了。。”

格蕾小声的说话，生怕声音太大，会引来埃尔梅罗二世的目光。莱妮丝为她挑选了一件风格类似的灰色长裙，款式类似加长加厚版的旗袍，上面还有许多只能在剪纸上看到的精致图案，领口和袖口同样有着毛茸茸的装饰物，只留双手裸漏在外。

虽然说不上大胆，对于性格腼腆的格蕾来说已经是一次非常艰难的尝试，毕竟她的兜帽已经被换了下来，脸部完全暴露。

格蕾的刻意举动并没有如愿，埃尔梅罗二世很自然的注意到了她着装的变化，本想说些肯定的话语，却又马上打消了这一念头。

莱妮丝和格蕾在简单的自我介绍之后，埃尔梅罗二世深吸一口气。

“现在可以出发了。”

埃尔梅罗二世一手拿起行李，一手拿起公文包，尽量掩盖着吃力的表情。

“师。。师傅，让我来吧。”

看着她的脸，曾经对她的承诺在脑海中浮现，不禁有些失神。

“啊，拜托。。”

“哎。”

莱妮丝不怀好意地阻止了格蕾，戴着标志性的微笑看着埃尔梅罗二世。

“君主埃尔梅罗，还是让我来吧。”

“啊，这个我自己拿就好了。”

跟随洛狰身侧的其中一位身材清瘦的女性毫不费力的接过了行李箱，公文包还是由埃尔梅罗二世自己拿着。

“兄长大人的面子还真大呀，圣堂教会的人这么大的排场，这次的麻烦看来不简单呢。”

终于走出飞机场的埃尔梅罗二世迫不及待地点燃一根雪茄，送至嘴边一番吞云吐雾。圣堂教会的人像是保镖似的围在他们周围，只有洛狰和拿着行李的女性离他们稍远。

“说的没错，whydunit。唔。。。”

洛狰坐入了一辆黑色汽车的副驾驶位置，拿着行李的女性将它放入后备箱然后坐在了驾驶座上。埃尔梅罗二世自然地想要上车，刚拉开车门，却被莱妮丝冷不丁地揪住向后一拉，险些失去平衡。

“真是没有绅士风度，居然不为淑女服务。”

莱妮丝轻哼一声，举止优雅地坐在了后座，并摆摆手邀请站在后面，有些不知如何是好的格蕾。

埃尔梅罗二世有些尴尬地环顾四周，所有圣堂教会的人们避开了他的眼神，装作没有看到。

“谢。。谢谢师傅。”

埃尔梅罗二世这次主动拉开车门做了一个‘请’的手势，格蕾有些害羞的坐进了车中。

“是我的荣幸，淑女。”

汽车开动，后座上格蕾坐在莱妮丝和埃尔梅罗二世中间，气氛有些微妙，不仅是刚刚的小插曲，更是因为在场的圣堂教会的人们。

他们乘坐的汽车前后都有圣堂教会的车辆庇护，严防死守的样子好像真的有什么强大的敌人想要埋伏他们似的。行至城市郊外，埃尔梅罗二世终于忍不住发问。

“洛狰，恕我直言，为什么圣堂教会要特地向魔术协会求助呢？”

“君主埃尔梅罗二世，这一问题，还是让戴神父来解答吧。”

“那么，我还有一个问题，为什么要安排这么多人来接我呢。难道。。。”

“欸，您说的没错。其中一个主要原因和您的飞机的时间有些关系。”

尽管洛狰的语气十分平静，但是听起来实在像是某种抱怨。远处忽地一声惊雷，透过车窗依稀能看到天空中耀眼的紫色闪电，像是在空中滑行的巨蛇。阴郁的天气下，雨水细细簌簌地滴落，落在车顶上发出轻轻的嗒嗒声。

“这也没办法，时钟塔上层发出指令之时也仅在昨晚，这已经是最早的时间了。”

“您误会了，我并不是在埋怨您，更不是指早晚的问题。”

埃尔梅罗二世刚想开口，突然感受到身体麻木，毛发直立，再看看其他人，也都或多或少出现同样的症状。

“君主埃尔梅罗二世，小心了！”

轰隆！

千里之外的雷电仿佛瞄准了他们，一声惊雷准确落劈向他们乘坐的车上。几辆圣堂教会的车一同急刹车，一张看不见的结界瞬间被张开，护住了埃尔梅罗二世所在的车上。

宛如猛兽的惊天紫电撞在结界上，半圆体的屏障使它产生了向不同方向流窜的分支，其中一束击中了为首的汽车上，刹那间，汽车被引爆，上面的人自然也没有运气存活下来。

屏障瞬间散去一块，雷电的末梢即将与汽车相触，洛狰摇下车窗，一枚灌入魔力的黑键射出，稳稳插入了柏油马路里，隐隐发出蓝色幽光。

紫色的雷电像是嗅到了血腥味的鲨鱼，轰地一声砸在那枚黑键上。所幸那雷电已经是强弩之末，万分之一秒后，雷电退却，留下一地黑键形成的粉末。

“吼吼，没想到用于驱魔的黑键还能当成避雷针使用呢。”

莱妮丝有些阴阳怪气地说着，下一秒却突然感到身体内部一阵激荡。

“您就别开玩笑了，这也是之前无意间发现的巧合，当然对普通的雷电没有效果就是了。”

埃尔梅罗二世看着身体有些抽搐的莱妮丝，她那变成红色的双眼不知何时开始给她造成了无法忍受的负荷。他立马从公文包里掏出备用的眼药水，刚想递给莱妮丝，脑袋嗡地一下变成空白，但也在一瞬间恢复。

汽车重新发动，已最快的速度开始行驶。

“师傅，莱妮丝小姐，你们没事吧？！”

察觉到埃尔梅罗二世异样举动的格蕾捡起掉落在地的眼药水，搀扶着莱妮丝，万分担忧。

“兄长大人，你也感受到了吗？”

莱妮丝接过眼药水瓶，使用远远超出平常剂量的眼药水，身体才慢慢恢复。

埃尔梅罗二世与她对视一眼，露出肯定的表情。

“每一天的这个时间都会产生这样的情况吗？啊，抱歉。”

埃尔梅罗二世这才注意到洛狰正在进行着祷告，想也不用想也知道是为了在那辆车上的几个人。

片刻后，洛狰结束祷告。

“是的，总是固定的时间。因为天气的原因，今天比以往要严重得多。唉，要是早知道会有这种情况，应该多调些人来的。”

洛狰攥紧拳头，砸在了自己的大腿上。只不过由于其庞大的身躯挤在狭小的座位上，看起来有些滑稽。

“那，还有其他原因？”

“嗯。。。最近这个地带也有其他的状况，这里附近的几个村镇的居民或是失踪，或是被杀，找到的尸体全部都是魔术师的。我们担心是有人有目的的在屠杀魔术师。”

洛狰先是一愣，然后突然反应过来，后知后觉地说道。

没过多久，剩余的几辆汽车停在了教堂外。

戴亚辛撑着黑色的雨伞，等候在门口。

“君主埃尔梅罗二世，久仰大名，如雷贯耳，亚辛很荣幸能见到您。”

“戴神父客气了，我不过是时钟塔的一个讲师罢了。戴神父才是，在言峰神父之后，跻身埋葬机关的候补位置，后生可畏啊。”

“您过誉了，亚辛早就不是年轻人了。”

戴亚辛握住埃尔梅罗二世的手，不知究竟是在测试他还是只是敷衍的外交辞令，总而言之，两人双手相叠的时候，体内再次一阵激荡，让他不禁有头皮发麻的感觉。

无论如何，面前的这个神父和曾经调查过，参与第四次、第五次圣杯战争的言峰琦礼相比，城府和复杂度有过之而无不及。

“戴神父，不知道这一次委托兄长大人前来，是遇到什么难题了呢？如您所见，兄长大人也只有作为侦探的推理能力比较出类拔萃，其余的可比不上你们这里任何一人呢。”

埃尔梅罗二世并没有听出莱妮丝话中的弦外之音，本能地想要驳斥，还没来得及开口，戴亚辛却先做出了回答。

“实不相瞒，以圣堂教会的名义所发之委托，对象是隶属魔术协会的时钟塔，具体会派哪位魔术师前来，截至日前，亚辛也并不知情。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯嗯，二世（韦伯）等人的设定是靠观看二世事件簿的动画中提取出的信息（所以跟原作小说相比还是比较有限），和从词条中查询到的部分资料，不符之处还请见谅。
> 
> 下一章的叙事视角会重新回到主战场，也是大战真正开始的时间点。
> 
> 再次感谢读到这里的大大！


	16. 天元

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 韩、岳兵尤精，常时于军中角其勇健者，别置亲随军，谓之背嵬,一入背嵬，诸军统制而下，与之亢礼，犒赏异常，勇健无比，凡有坚敌，遣背嵬军，无有不破者。

沥泉枪依旧屹立在城门前，白马发出嘶鸣，那是它见到御者所表现出的兴奋之情。

Lancer的脚步有些沉重，身后的韩鑫保持着距离，现在她已经没有什么对Lancer隐藏着的秘密了，他们的目标一致，打败Rider。

同时，她也再没有什么能够帮助Lancer，除了获得圣杯本身，至少，她是这么认为的。

Lancer眉头紧锁，犹豫的情绪占据了他全部的内心。白马在温柔的抚慰下安静了下来，Lancer解开缰绳，翻身上马，将手伸向韩鑫。

韩鑫摇了摇头，微微张口，又立即紧闭双唇。重复再三，她像是做了莫大的决定一般，深吸一口气。

“Lancer，你也知道，单靠这些，还不足以击败Rider。”

Lancer沉默不语，他又怎么会不知道这一事实。

蔽月之乌云逐渐散去，月光刺破了黑暗，照射在他们二人身上。深入地面的沥泉枪在月光的映射下寒光点点，格外漂亮。

远处传来巨大的撞击声和产生的余波让城门上的人不敢懈怠，他们担任前哨的同时也是Rider的第一道防线。

Lancer叹了口气，翻身下马。

叮。

沥泉枪毫不费力的被他从地面中抽出。他深呼吸数次，高举长枪，高声大喊。

那是他作为忠臣最后的祈祷。

“跨越了无数九死一生的险境，驰骋于无数战场的将士们呀。吾征战一生，汝等长伴吾侧，此乃吾之最后一战，此战没有大义，亦没有‘拯救’。此战，为吾作为忠臣的最后一战，仅愿为吾主韩鑫，奏响凯旋之音。如果汝等依然能认同这扭曲的价值，这错误的理念，那便回应吾之召唤！”

急促的秋风忽然骤停。

“习习谷风，维山崔嵬。无草不死，无木不萎。”

有灵性的白马垂下了头，再不做任何动作，也不发出一声。

“长驱河洛，直捣燕幽。攻无不克，百战背嵬！”

时间一分一秒地过去，乌云再次将他们笼罩在黑暗之中。

Lancer紧闭双眼，像是在等待着什么。没有多久，高举的长枪被他放下，他转身看着韩鑫，一阵愧疚之情涌上心头。

一时韩鑫也不知道说什么好，难道是Lancer的宝具将他本身都拒绝了吗？Servant的宝具能够将持有者拒绝吗？这闻所未闻，但既然是类似于具现化心想风景的极致魔术，那么当持有者的心象动摇致使宝具无法使用，也并非不可理喻。

即便Lancer无法使用第二宝具，对Rider的进攻依然势在必行。

她一步步走向城门，身上的魔术回路开始运转。

“身体改造，强袭形态，独角仙！”

浑身上下产生了无数的裂痕，鲜血流出的同时白色的物质也一并流出，逐渐结合形成了如同‘鳞甲’一般的形态。只不过这次骨刃的厚度和外形要夸张许多，臃肿的体态和巨大的盔甲包裹住的脑袋，让她从远处看上去就像自然界的‘独角仙’。

突然之间，Lancer十几步开外一簇蓝色的火焰‘忽’地一下燃起。

紧接着，第二、第三簇，一个接着一个，如同雨后春笋一般，逐个出现。

漫山遍野的蓝色磷火，一时间壮观无比。它们逐渐幻化成了有着实体的存在，成为了身披重甲，全副武装的士兵。他们统一穿着银盔银甲，背着一把强弩和一袋弓箭，腰间别着补刀，手持长枪，每一人都具有和英灵角力的战斗力，不如说，他们每个人都是英灵。

Lancer眼含热泪看着他们，先是惊讶，再是不解。Rider与他的对话在耳边久久不能散去。

‘你不过是把你自己的理想套在了他们身上。’

‘你不过是用你那正义的旗号正当化了他们的牺牲。’

“人生的意义究竟是什么？”

咚咚！

巨大的铁锤落在了草地上，年轻的战士走向远处的旗帜，‘咔’一声徒手将它折断。

“是其生前的作为？是其死后的留下的东西？”

刺啦。

那位年轻的战士将身上的披风撕裂，用它把断掉的旗帜绑在了自己身后。

“将父亲的理想变为现实本身，便是孩儿存在的意义。”

轰！

用骨刃覆盖全身，形态比之前使用的‘鳞甲’还要夸张数倍，只露两只眼睛在外的韩鑫冒着如狂风暴雨一般的箭矢一下砸开了紧锁的城门。

面戴红色蝴蝶图案面具，装备精良的尸人部队从城门口涌出，扑向韩鑫。

“辫子军不满万！满万不可敌！”

韩鑫一声怒吼，刹那间地面都发生了巨大的震动。然而震动的源头并不是韩鑫，而是来自远处。震天动地的马蹄声如在耳畔，乌云完全散去，月光照亮了整个战场，一队声势浩大的黑色重甲骑兵如决堤的洪水一般冲向城门。

骑兵不善于攻城战，但既然城门已经完全被毁，那就完全没有问题了。

“背嵬军不满万，不满万亦不可敌！”

年轻的战士提起双锤，飞一般似的冲向城门口，背后无数的银甲士兵紧随他的脚步。虽然皆是步兵，但也不甘落于骑兵之后。

顷刻之间便已碾压之势歼灭了城门处的尸人部队。

“喂，小子，你跟老子杠上了？”

韩鑫的骨刃铠甲随她的意念而动，面部的盔甲滑落，露出了她的脸，一副要吃人的样子。

“哼，没想到如今‘背嵬军’竟会与金人为伍，我岳云不甘心。”

“我是你老子的Servant，不对，你老子是老子的。。”

气昏了头的韩鑫一个按捺不住差点要对持双锤的小将动手，却被另一位手持金色长枪的战士拦住。

“背嵬军乃岳家军之精锐，铁浮屠乃金兵之精锐，如今合为一势，则必无不平之敌。”

远处的Lancer跪坐在地，Rider对他的‘教诲’在耳边尚未散去，这一事情的发展与他的认知再次发生了矛盾。

一位身穿银甲的士兵站在Lancer身后，他也是唯一没有追随岳云和张宪冲锋的脚步的士兵。

“既然不愿战斗，为何还要回应召唤呢？”

平淡的言语之中并没有责备。

那兵士只是摇头，他看着天上的满月，叹了一口气。

“当年金兵入境，我自家乡逃离，许多家人被迫留下。将军当时收复的失地之一，便是我的家乡。”

“。。。在那之后，你见到了你的家人吗？你后悔随我征战吗？”

“记得那天也是月圆之夜。”

“。。。”

“失去一切之后，追随将军反而赋予了我存在的意义。我不过是一介草民，金兵入侵之前也只是务农，是将军的理想让我的人生重新有了意义。人总有一死，为了‘大义’而死，倒也不错。”

“难道这不是扭曲的吗。。。。被我扭曲的。。在家乡。。重新开始也好呀。”

那股难以言喻的心情再次让Lancer如坠深渊。

“将军死后，失而复得的家乡，再次落入了金人的手里。”

士兵的话将他唤回了现实。

“将军，您所作的一切决不是没有意义的，逝去的弟兄们不是因为您的指引而死在了战场上。我们只不过是选择相信了将军，将我们的‘死’托付给您，让您为我们的‘死’赋予意义，如同您为我的‘生’赋予意义一样。”

“哈哈。。。哈哈哈哈。。。”

Lancer不禁苦笑，转而痛苦地仰天大笑，原来他从一开始就错了，而且一错再错。

‘原来我从头到尾不过是站在自己的立场，一步都没有离开。’

韩鑫的重甲骑兵冲锋在前，面带红色蝴蝶图案面具的尸人部队完全无法阻挡他们的铁蹄。万人骑兵部队很快将那些尸人部队形成的包围网和阵型冲散，零零散散的许多尸人士兵也被背嵬军的步兵所剿灭。

“此番进攻无异于烘炉燎毛，恐怕有诈。”

金色的长枪刺传尸人的脊背并快速抽出，那尸人便倒地不起，眼看是再也无法站立了。

“明明是老子技高一筹！“

跑动起来的韩鑫势不可挡，尤其身上那刀枪不入的骨刃铠甲，她一个人就好比一辆战车。即便如此，这也不能对众多不知恐惧为何物的敌人造成震慑。

袭向韩鑫的许多尸人当中有一个人影明显比其他尸人的身法要灵敏许多，攻击也更为犀利，韩鑫挥舞着形如铁锤的双拳，几次都扑了个空，笨重的形态让她无法快速击破这个难缠的对手。

几个回合之后，那人竟然在避开韩鑫的攻击后闪身退到了她的视觉死角，手中的短剑刺向铠甲部件连接处的薄弱点，来势凶猛，已经避无可避。

一阵风从耳边呼啸而过，铁锤不偏不倚地砸在了那人的面具上，他手中的短剑甚至来不及触碰到韩鑫。仔细再看看那个人，他并非尸人，面具上的蝴蝶图腾也是蓝色的，身体还保留着一丝血色，在那一锤将他砸的七窍流血之前，他都还是活着的。

“老子可是不会跟你道谢的。”

“哼，彼此彼此。”

银甲小将在捡起铁锤后片刻也没有停留，他一马当先，甚至冲在了骑兵前面，系在背后的军旗随风飘荡。

重甲骑兵来到了护城湖的边缘，意料之中的早已没了水上交通工具，之前乘坐的小舟就在湖的对面，在这距离下也只有黄豆大小。

“杀！”

整齐而声势浩大的号角声在内城城墙上响起。

霎那间万箭齐发，从天空中呼啸而至，密密麻麻的黑点几乎完全遮挡住视线，银甲小将挥舞双锤，渐渐有些力不从心。

“大风车！”

如同真正的风车叶片一般巨大的东西从头顶飞过，如摧枯拉朽一般将那些射向岳云的箭矢摧毁殆尽。

“老子也不用你跟我道谢。”

沉重的脚步声越来越近，正是身着骨刃铠甲，手里捏着一个尸人的韩鑫。

韩鑫这次释放出的骨刃一直飞了到城墙之上，连城楼都劈成了两半。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐一边听F/A的BGM一边看，因为自己也是听着F/A的OST写的（真心觉得F/A的配乐给再高的分都不过分），所以尽量以能够与它的旋律贴合的方式展开情节（笑）
> 
> 接下来的剧情是许多人物的故事线一同进行的，也是收起前半部分伏笔的重要节点（希望不会写崩。。。）
> 
> 再次感谢读到这里的大大们！


	17. 出征

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沥泉枪，出自《说岳全传》，此枪据传为抗金名将岳飞所用，长一丈八尺，乃灵蛇所化。
> 
> （推荐听Fate/apocrypha的OST当作背景音乐）

将城楼干净利落地劈成两半的骨刃消失在了视野之中，不知去向。

一时之间地动山摇，伴随着轰隆隆的声音让在场的所有人都感受到了剧烈的震动，就像是什么巨大的怪兽破土而出似的。

手提金枪的将领和岳云对视一眼，然后一同看向韩鑫。

“不要这么看着老子，那可不是老子搞的鬼。”

倒地的众多尸人步卒完全没了动作，就连身体依然完整的许多也都停止了抽搐。

“怎么回事，它们的生命力应该很顽强才对的呀？”

韩鑫看着骨刃形成的巨大手掌中那停止挣扎的尸人，再想起初战Rider时那即便身体分成几段却依然匍匐前进着的样子，心中泛起一阵疑虑。

“‘生命力’？本就不是活物，何来如此说法？”

“你小子是跟老子杠上了是吧。。。”

后半句骂骂咧咧的话语被噪音所掩盖，只见黑影闪过，身后外城城门处响起了巨大的声响。坚固的城墙轰然倒塌，碎裂的石块四散开来，露出了一处极为宽阔的缺口，连外城的城楼都没能幸免，一同被击的粉碎。

内城城墙上再度响起号角声，紧接着是连绵不断的战鼓声。

“是抛石机。”

身体机能超乎常人数倍，在一众‘英灵兵’之中视力也最佳的韩鑫率先看清了Rider部众所使用的武器。

“小心，有什么来了。”

韩鑫再次做出预警，她听到一阵源自地下深处的怪异声音，从内城深处而来，朝外城外部而去。紧接着是让其余所有人也能听清楚的，震耳欲聋的马蹄声和车轮声。

“糟糕！是战车部队！”

韩鑫率领所有的重甲骑兵冲向来势汹汹的战车部队。战车部队很快就冲过了被破坏的城墙缺口，巨大的惯性让碎裂一地的石块都被撞飞，成了一个个投射物。

韩鑫将骨刃发挥到极致，铠甲的外形再次变化，几乎看不出她是韩鑫本人，更像是机械战甲。她首当其冲，用自己的身体撞上迎面而来的战车，再滑出十几米之后硬生生将它停了下来。

拉动战车的战马在冲击力的作用下被撞碎，战车上的三名尸人士兵或是用长戈，或是用劲弩攻击韩鑫。一支箭深深插入了韩鑫的骨刃铠甲，长戈也嵌入其中无法拔出来。震怒之下，韩鑫竟将战车举起，将它翻了过来，顺带把承载的尸人也压碎。

再看那战马，竟也是尸体，同样为顾九玄的‘赶尸术’所驱动，只不过那不是唯一的动力来源就是了。正当她错愕之际，另一辆战车与她正面相撞，强大的动能使她被战车带离了地面，一同向着最后方的背嵬军步兵部队前进。

其余的战车也与那些重甲骑兵发生碰撞，多是被战车撞飞，或是被撞倒而后碾过。虽然状况惨烈，但战车部队的大部分冲击力也被抵消。

将韩鑫顶起的战车是唯一一辆冲破了重甲骑兵防线的战车。车轴上延伸而出的锋利铁刃在速度的加持下成为了杀人利器，一连让数名来不及闪躲的背嵬军士兵倒下。

“放箭！”

箭矢如雨点般射来，将战马和战车上的尸人射成了刺猬。战马倒地不起，战车因惯性继续滑行，与远处飞来的铁锤相撞，才终于缓缓停下。

“小子，你要连老子一起干掉吗？”

韩鑫也没能幸免于那无数的箭矢，她的背上还插着数不清的箭矢，或多或少的刺入了她的身体，就连那锤子也是击中的她而非战车。

战马的嘶鸣声此起彼伏，战车上的尸人运用着巧妙的策略应对武装到牙齿的重甲骑兵，许多尸人集中攻击一名重甲骑兵，利用攻击距离的优势快速解决敌人，并立刻转换目标。

失去了动能和机动性的重甲骑兵完全不是这些战车兵的对手。他们只能采取分批轮流后退、冲锋的战略，才能迫使战车部队前进的脚步，但是依然收效甚微，己方损失不断增加，而倒下的己方士兵也不断成为对方的战力。

最为不利的是，背嵬军是步兵，却只能退居后方，完全失去了用武之地。

“背水面敌，此乃兵家大忌。”

Rider站在子城的城墙上，眺望着远方的战况，战场上的变化完全在其掌控之中。

“不愧是将军。”

“Assassin，你曾说过你想要与我联手，可还作数？”

“当然。”

“那么，是时候证明你的价值了。”

“哟，将军怎么这个时候才想到让奴家出战。。”

撒娇的语气却透露出阵阵杀气。

Rider却只是轻声一笑，看着靠近外城东门的庞然大物。

“我从未想过让你待在观战席上。”

Assassin满意地看着Rider，发出银铃般的笑声，在她消失之后，那阵好听的笑声也久久没有散去。

‘看来他还是欠缺决意。’

Rider脸上的惆怅一闪而过，步入了城楼中。

室内一众顾氏族人席地而坐，在门的两侧整齐的分成两排，每人面前的地面上都有铺开的宣纸和沾着墨汁，悬挂半空中的毛笔。每张纸上都有相同的图案，像是某种符咒。笔尖墨汁形成的水珠迟迟不肯滴落。

“玄叔已经奔赴Lancer的主战场，接下来要如何呢？”

顾言颂坐在上首处，面前的矮桌上有着和其他人几乎一样的东西：毛笔、墨汁、宣纸和石砚。唯一不同之处便是那听命于她的替身蛊，它停在毛笔上，身体缠绕着毛笔，像极了盘龙柱。

室内有着无数墨汁形成的‘丝’，全部汇聚在那替身蛊的翅膀上，每当它稍做移动，都会有‘墨丝’随之颤动，对应的顾氏族人便会摆出特定的指法，悬在半空的毛笔也会因此移动。

“Archer和Caster的进攻暂且不必担心，接下来就要靠各位操纵的‘噬心蛊’迎击Saber了。”

“明白了。”

只见顾言颂伸出两指指向毛笔，一滴墨汁被分离出来，随着她的指引慢慢落在宣纸上，为图案添了一笔。替身蛊随即一个转身，无数墨丝被牵动的同时，除顾言颂外所有在场的人们做着统一的手势，悬着的毛笔也都同步产生了四十五度的倾斜。

看着脸色惨白的顾言颂，Rider不自觉地捏住了手中的什么东西。

无数的战车挤在一起，形成了路障，将韩鑫等人困在了其中。

然而，它们却不再前进，甚至停止了进攻，战车上的尸人也任凭宰割。

“有古怪。有什么来了。”

这次率先做出反应的，是岳云。

嗖。

刀刃疾驰而过，等他反应过来背上的军旗便已应声而断。好在他反应够快，在军旗落地之前便已将它握住。

“趴下！”

韩鑫一个箭步向前，手臂形成的刀刃与顾九玄的龙牙撞在一起，迸出许多火花。顾九玄的这一刀正冲岳云而来，却被半路杀出的韩鑫挡下。

“怎么又是你？你要败给老子几回才肯罢休啊。”

“哼！说这话也不脸红，这次你可没那么走运了。”

话音未落，数不清的赤红色刀刃呼啸而至，在阵中掀起阵阵血雾，他手中的龙牙更是变得殷红，中间的红点像是怪物张开的眼睛。

顾九玄果断地趁势攻击韩鑫，人先到而声后至，韩鑫靠着过人的直觉和身体机能极为凶险的避开了挥向咽喉的一刀。

岳云和张宪尝试着应付那到处飞舞的龙牙刀刃，但是无论如何也跟不上它的速度，只能勉强格挡对自己的攻击，完全无法在刀下救人。更可怕的是，每当它杀死一人，其威力和速度都不断攀升。

顾九玄浑身青筋暴露，眼睛完全变成血红色，他失心疯似的不断攻击韩鑫，攻势愈发凌厉的同时，威力也越来越大，韩鑫的骨刃铠甲不断被削去。

“到此为止了，受死吧！”

韩鑫疲于应付之时，她脚下一滑，摔倒在地。顾九玄自然不会浪费这一绝佳的机会，一刀劈下。

铛！

救下韩鑫的是岳云和张宪，准确地说，是他们联手救下的韩鑫。

“我等任何一人都不是此人对手，一起上。”

三人轮番对视，然后默契一拥而上，岳云舞动双锤，每一锤都砸向龙牙，不让他有进攻的机会；张宪的长枪则专攻顾九玄下盘，分散其注意力；韩鑫利用两人创造出的空挡，用骨刃形成的巨大拳头，一拳从上砸下，巨大的威力让地面都产生龟裂。

看着倒在地上的顾九玄，三人却都只剩喘气的余力。

谁知道顾九玄竟然从容站起身，拍拍身上的尘土，以迅雷不及掩耳之势再次发动攻击。一眨眼的功夫岳云和张宪都被打倒在地，鲜血不断从身上突然出现的无数伤口涌出。

连韩鑫都没有看见攻击的轨迹，她只好将骨刃铠甲加强到极致，打算硬抗顾九玄的攻击。

“兵贵神速。”

眼角隐隐浮现一团银色，轻易地将那排山倒海之势的攻击化解。

待那一击卷起的飓风从身旁刮过，韩鑫才得以确信，她可以信赖的从者，那位战无不胜的将军已经抵达了战场。

“宝具，真名解放。沥泉蛇神枪。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的大大们！
> 
> （极速刷箱中，更新可能会慢一些。。。）


	18. 吴卫兵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奠柏，虚构植物。也称食人柳，外形与柳树近似，长有许多长长的枝条，有的半垂在空中，有的拖到地面上，就像一根根断落的电线。  
> （取自百度百科）

银色的巨蛇出现在了战场上，坚硬的身体让锋利的龙牙刀刃也无法在它身上留下任何痕迹。它灵动的摆动身体，将袭向Lancer的刀刃全部挡住，钢铁相撞的声音不绝于耳。

“为上一次的战斗做个了断吧。”

Lancer的手中却又握着一把银色的银枪，顾九玄讶异之际也没有多问，他严阵以待，手中的龙牙像是发出阵阵刀啸。

“不要在意，这不过是‘沥泉神枪’的信子罢了。”

此刻像蝗虫一般的无数刀刃开始有意识的靠近Lancer的位置，不断有离群的刀刃朝他飞来，依靠数量的优势，偶有几枚突破银色巨蛇的防卫。

铛铛铛铛！

“Lancer，老子不会让你有后顾之忧的。放开手脚去干吧！”

韩鑫身上形状夸张的骨刃铠甲无一例外的将那些龙牙的刀刃挡了下来。

“Master，遇见你，实在是太幸运了！”

Lancer身体的轮廓笼罩着淡蓝色的微光，现在的他战意正盛。

“哦呀，看来我是被小看了呢。”

比百人合围之树还要粗上许多的藤蔓肆虐着北门内城以外的区域，散落一地的是守城的尸人部队，人数比其他几处少的许多。

苏磬站在枝梢上，俯瞰着此处的布局，只可惜内城城门以内几乎布满浓雾，什么也看不清。庞大的藤蔓上还有着类似渔网的构造，许多尸人的残骸散落在上面，被什么东西腐蚀、消化着，甚至冒出阵阵蒸汽。

咚！咚咚！咚咚！

有节奏的战鼓声在周围响起。鸟型的使魔从远处飞来，它刚刚绕着外城飞了一圈，它径直飞向苏磬，落在了他的肩上。无需多余的信息交换，因为他本就透过使魔的视线看到了他想看到的一切。

一队全副武装的女子缓缓朝苏磬走来，整齐有素，衣着华丽而不失干练，每人腿上携带袖珍的弓弩和匕首，腰间别着佩刀，手拿圆形虎头盾牌，肩背绳索，身上的盔甲也只护住要害部位，甚至没有头盔。

“有意思，Rider的第三宝具竟是一个卫队，她看了应该也会觉得有趣吧。”

苏磬抚摸着下巴，饶有性质的看着这群宫女打扮，却像久经沙场的战士的一队女子。

几枚铁钩在神不知鬼不觉的时候已经落在了巨大的藤蔓之上，十几名女子训练有素的以彼此身体为踏板，几个呼吸间已经来到了苏磬身后。她们虽在苏磬的视线死角，但是犯了一个致命的错误，那就是他肩上的鸟型使魔。

“抱歉了，可不要说我是在作弊，小看我苏磬才是你们真正犯下的错。”

咚！

急促的一声战鼓之后，她们一同攻向看似毫无防备的苏磬。那鸟型使魔似是要发出鸣叫，但却没有产生任何声音。

“Fervor, Mei Sanguis，Scalp！”

不含任何杂质的银色在眼前一闪而过。

只在一瞬间。

比闪电落在避雷针上还要短的时间之内。

数不清的碎片从空中落下，一时间浓郁的血腥味充斥鼻腔，再也闻不到其他。

那银色的包裹着苏磬，一同从被切断的藤蔓处坠落。那断裂的藤蔓也轰然倒地，激起地面上不小的震动。

“初次见面，各位美丽的女士们。我是Caster的Master，苏磬。”

银色的护罩褪去，露出装容依旧整洁，打扮如绅士的苏磬从容的走了出来，那水银形成了一个极大的水滴型球体，静静地停在那里。

一株嫩绿色，如手臂粗细的藤蔓在他的脚边破土而出，不停地生长到足有半人高，只见苏磬轻易地把它拔出，然后那株绿芽快速地变得漆黑，苏磬抚摸它时表面也不再出现低陷，仿佛其物理构造都发生了变化一般。

苏磬用它将手指划破，几滴血液摔碎在垂落一旁完好的藤蔓上，地面也随即产生了剧烈的震动。

咚咚咚咚咚！

急促的战鼓声响起，她们一同变更姿态，双手持盾，十二人一队，脊背相靠。

“吴卫兵！守！”

她们喊着整齐的口号，盾牌同时在魔力的驱动下产生变形，钢铁的细条以螺旋形轨迹从盾牌边缘延伸，从原来的直径不足半米的圆形护盾，到足以完全遮挡一人有余的方形长盾。

盾牌严丝合缝的贴在一起，不留哪怕让气体穿过的缝隙。

苏磬扯了扯紧扣的领扣，深吸一口气，挥舞起手中漆黑的那株不再能被称作‘嫩芽’或是‘植物’的物体，像是管弦乐队的指挥似的。

地面上的藤蔓开始了不规则的运动，并有越来越多手臂粗的细长藤蔓鞭击着那些盾牌形成的坚固壁垒。

攻击时而如疾风暴雨，时而如晴天旱雷，节奏不停地变换着，像是在找寻着突破口似的试探着。

周围的街道和建筑逐渐被破坏殆尽，连断壁残垣都没有剩下，在目力可及的距离中几乎被夷为平地，只剩下不远处的护城湖留在这单调的景色中。

“早就听说过孙武练女兵的轶事，真没想到史书之外会有如此成果。”

苏磬发出阵阵赞叹，看着那散发出阵阵红色光晕的盾牌，虽然威力与同类型的宝具‘炽天覆七重圆环’有着天壤之别，但面对这种程度的攻击还不至于崩溃。

“不要误会，我是在对你们表示尊重，作为一个战士而言。”

苏磬从衬衣的口袋中掏出了几枚颜色不一的黯淡宝石，将它们投掷向了十几个盾牌组成的小型方阵。

随着此起彼伏的爆炸声，浓烈的烟雾弥漫开来，藤蔓的攻击也变得更为猛烈。

“可悲的是，‘战士’只有两种结局。”

在盾牌形成的墙壁内部，她们咬紧牙关，身体紧紧贴在一起，每一次的攻击都会使内部产生剧烈的震动，仅仅是防御就已经拼劲了全力。

这时，她们脚边的泥土有些松动，不足以引起任何人注意的细小的透明花苞从龟裂的地面中缓缓蠕动。紧接着第二、第三株花苞也接连出现，它们如宝石一般晶莹剔透，构造也与生物不同，确实是由宝石形成。

咚！咚！咚！咚！

“吴卫兵，散！”

然而还是太迟了，从坚固的防御内部发动的致命攻击已然凑效。

宝石形成的花苞一齐开放，以它们为中心折射出的七彩光芒暂时剥夺了她们的视觉，尽管无一例外地马上被内部的女战士摧毁，嫌隙已经被制造出来。

而在瞬息万变的战场上，每一个嫌隙都会成为压倒性的不利。

“进食吧，奠柏。”

脚下的地面开始颤抖，巨大的树木轰然而起，它张开血盆大口，开始肆意的捕食，猎物自然是那些自称‘吴卫兵’的女子部队。

她们凭借着过人的直觉和默契，相互掩护着，或是弃盾而走，或是拿起劲弩匕首负隅顽抗。

然而仍旧有许多人被那狰狞的食人树，‘奠柏’捕获，被困在它的内部以强酸腐蚀溶解。在闪躲的过程中，更多的吴卫兵被藤蔓拍落地面，再被纷沓而至的更多藤蔓分支连续击打，什么都没有剩下。

只是短暂的交锋，吴卫兵就已损失过半。

“我还以为是有人在远处指挥呢，原来这阵阵的战鼓声也是这个‘宝具’的一部分，今天真是开了眼界了呢。”

咚！

“来吧，再多陪我一下。”

剩余的几十名名吴卫兵一齐抛弃手中的盾牌，转守为攻。

最先发动攻击的是两名看似统领的人，她们是唯二在肩戴五色鸟羽，腰佩弯月玉饰的女兵，共同舞动匕首与苏磬短兵相接。

苏磬似是无心恋战，他抛下手中锋利的漆黑之物，仅靠魔力让双手硬化，格挡着一次又一次瞄向要害的致命攻击。

她二人自是没有浪费这良机，攻势愈发凌厉快速，一方落空的匕首尚未收回，另一方的匕首已至苏磬面前，待他拨开利刃，两支劲弩已经贴在胸前。

苏磬一个后空翻以厘毫之差避开了射出的箭矢，那离弦之箭沿着既定的轨迹继续前行，插入了巨大藤蔓的一截分支。刺入处竟然冒起青烟，连那截藤蔓都开始迅速枯萎。

苏磬分神观察之际，脚边奠柏之内一位倒下的吴卫兵竟伸出手抓住了他的脚踝。

“Scalp！”

水银应声而动，眨眼间将她的手削断，苏磬还没来得及站稳脚步，其他的吴卫兵已经有所动作。

嗖嗖嗖嗖！

连着绳索的铁钩从四面八方飞来，却不是以苏磬的身体为目标。苏磬正想出手，那两位统领模样之人再次近身，牵制着苏磬的动作。

绳索以苏磬为中心交替而过，被其他的吴卫兵抓住并立刻收紧，两位统领见机撤出绳索形成的包围圈，只留苏磬在中央，稍有动作，立刻便会被绑成粽子。

他们身处藤蔓投下的阴影之中，也许是苏磬投鼠忌器而没有发动攻击，也许是魔力用尽而不再有所动作，不论如何，苏磬只是伫立原地，面带微笑的看着这支精锐的‘吴卫兵’。

“Rider，北门的敌人比预想的还要强，再这样下去会撑不到既定时间的。”

“唔。此人的魔术造诣非同小可，不仅种类繁杂包罗万象，甚至能反向召唤腑海林之子，将固有结界打破。”

“要将对付Saber的部分战力分至北门吗？”

“那到不必，苏磬这位魔术师的一切都太过异常，他的强大也许正是其弱点所在。只是，不能再有所保留了。”

‘第三宝具，二段解放，祭酒行军，天降甘霖’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 苏磬这一角色的特性在此前的章节中也有所暗示，这里算是一个小结吧，后续也会慢慢补完，暂且按下不表。。。（极速刷箱中。。。。）


	19. 天降甘霖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公元前506年（周敬王十四年），武率军出奇不意，逆淮而上，直插汉水，意取楚都。然，隔岸观之，敌众我寡，六万吴军千里奔袭，疲态日现，军心日糜。武察，计上心来。  
> 一日，大战将至，武唤自酿美酒列于军前，顿酒香四溢，沁人心脾。军士大喜。武命全军皆品之。闻其香，酒兴大起。品其妙，数日之劳顿尽消也。军心大振。见状，武命人撤去美酒，正色道，此等美酒，及天降甘霖，待吾军完胜，方可痛饮之！翌日，鼓声四起，吴军势如猛虎，五败楚军，终攻破郢城，大胜而归。武将此美酒，战车载之。与楚域大宴全军。此后，武每胜必赐此美酒于军士。更将此酒作为贡品，献于吴王阖闾。王大喜，惊为天露。

投掷而出，连接着绳索的铁钩被被疾驰而过的其他战士接住并相互传递，形成复杂的某种阵型的同时，也一点点的收缩着裹挟着魔力的绳索所形成的包围网。

苏磬站在绳索形成的‘天罗地网’中，镇定自若地伫立在那。

秋季的细雨飘然而落，与微风一同降临在寂静的夜空下，本来是理所当然的天气现象，却又有些不自然，说不出的怪异。

数不清的水滴在触碰到地面的瞬间变得支离破碎。

苏磬有些好奇地仰视天空，微微张开嘴唇，任凭那些雨水落在脸上或是滑入口中。

‘酒？’

念头尚未散去，许多的绳索便已经加快收束的速度，多数吴卫兵身上的铠甲部件似是在这漫天雨水的作用下产生变化，渐渐将她们全身覆盖，只留双眼在外，熠熠生辉的淡蓝色外壳上还有阵阵波纹，像是以液体的属性工作的精密机械。

苏磬眉间紧皱，挥舞脚边掉落的锋利匕首，想要脱离，连试几次都无法斩断被魔力加固的绳索。最后，他伸出手握住了其中一段，在魔术的作用下，那截绳索逐渐硬化、变色、分解。

然而，这一动作确如同触发了某种机关似的，相互交叉，彼此交叠的绳索急速滑动，战士们适时地放开手中的铁钩，让看似失控的多股绳索肆意收束，直到完全将苏磬本人束缚。

见苏磬完全被困，甚至不能移动哪怕一根手指，战士们一拥而上，匕首果断地从绳索的缝隙中刺入，皆为要害部位。

“不愧是被称为兵圣的人物，不仅是‘兵士练成’的固有技能，连‘遗酒破楚’的概念宝具都有如此威力。”

鲜红的液体喷洒而出，只不过不是源自苏磬的身体，而是从那些一拥而上的吴卫女兵的铠甲接合处的缝隙中。

她们接连发出闷哼声，倒地不起，再看绳索捆住的苏磬，不知何时已经消失不见。

伴随着那缓慢而沉着的脚步声，苏磬从巨大藤蔓投射下的阴影中从容走出，只是稍稍整理战斗中被弄乱的头发。

咚！

战鼓声未落，吴卫女兵还没来得及发动进攻，苏磬箭步上前，轻而易举的从统领的腰间抽出佩剑，看似轻柔的划过另一统领的胸口。

鲜血飞溅的瞬间她甚至都没来得及放开唯一连接着那一捆绳索的铁钩。

中剑的统领见状，干脆利用手中的器具和空出来的左手牵制住了苏磬，让他暂时无法移动。

咚咚！

她们一同拉开了与苏磬的距离，呈扇状散开在他面前。

“吴卫兵！弩！”

整齐的口号后是铺天盖地而来的箭矢，巨大的藤蔓占据了后退的吴卫女兵所空出的位置，试图阻挡以声速飞驰而至的弩箭。

噗噗噗噗。

藤蔓甚至未能产生足够的阻力，弩箭完全将它贯穿，连同它背后的苏磬和女兵统领。

巨大的藤蔓像是失去了生命，陷入了永远的沉寂，包括苏磬目前为止一直役使的被称为‘奠柏’的魔物。

剩余的吴卫女兵互相交换着眼神，彼此确认着苏磬被击退的事实，再看向与战死的统领一同倒在地上的躯体，才松了一口气。

正当她们以为完成使命，要从战场撤退之时，鸟型使魔从头上飞过，生还的统领知道一切还未终结，本能地用劲弩朝它射出一箭。

“水色天光，波光粼粼。”

她顿时感到一阵眩晕，头疼欲裂，甚至还有反胃之感。不知为何，她望向天空中的一轮明月。

同时，月亮的轮廓渐生波纹，眨眼间，月亮像是坠地的玉盘似的为了碎片。

她猛地甩甩脑袋，才发现自己到目前为止都身处在幻觉之中。

“这幻觉，是你的魔术吗？”

世界瞬间颠倒，天空化为了护城湖的水面，弩箭刺破了水中的月亮，她也正从半空中向地面落去。

“哦呀，我还以为你们无法自主说话呢。”

苏磬行走在水面上，如履平地。  
他注视着内城的城墙和紧闭的城门，有些犹豫是否要首先攻破内城。

苏磬萌生这一念头的瞬间却见整个内城城墙开始缓缓旋转，城门开始离他远去，不多时便只是一面光滑的城墙停在眼前，隐约还能看见城墙之前的结界，从地面延伸到高空。

仅剩的十数名吴卫女兵一同利用绳索张开的大网接住了从空中坠落的统领。

“从何时开始是幻觉呢？”

“谁知道呢。”

满地的狼藉和尸体印证着她们确实与苏磬展开了战斗。

看似渐行渐远的苏磬下一秒出现在了她们之间，手起剑落，又有三人倒在了血泊之中。

那被魔力加强的铠甲在苏磬的攻击下依旧不堪一击，尽管能稍稍抵消藤蔓的鞭击。

金属的撞击声不绝于耳，那是苏磬徒手攻击的证据，虽然快到看不清运动的轨迹，但她们已经学习到了‘不能相信眼睛’这一事实。

但是，即便如此，每一次的攻击或反击都不断落空，即使背靠着背也一样会被苏磬从背后的死角一击致命。

一番搏斗之后，只剩统领一人没有倒下，她拿着被折断的佩剑，与苏磬僵持着。苏磬刻意地将她，这唯一能够自主开口说话的战士，留到最后。

“太弱了，明明才稍微认真起来。”

苏磬摇摇头，发出了一声叹息。

“我等本就没有将你击败的意思。”

苏磬嘴角上扬，来了兴致，他一边拿出手帕擦拭着手上的血污，一边靠近她。

“希望你不要小看了这‘感官支配’的能力哟。”

她握紧断剑，抱持着必死的觉悟，冲向苏磬。

没有大声的嘶喊，也没有片刻的犹豫，更没有要获胜或是存活的信念。

直到苏磬的手掐住她的脖子，将她的五感完全剥夺为止，她都没有停下前进的脚步。

‘为什么？’

苏磬的意念渗透进了她的意识之中。

‘军令。’

“下驷对上驷。有意思，真是太有意思了。”

苏磬肆意地检索着她的记忆，无意间看到了Lancer和Rider对弈的片段，以及她生前作为一个个体的部分记忆碎片。

回味着Lancer和Rider的对话，苏磬突然来了兴趣，也想要见证他们之间的对决。

“无论如何，反正将获胜一方除掉就是了。”

苏磬抚摸着下巴，不知何时狡黠的笑意已经占据了他的整张脸。

突然，一阵不适之感席卷全身，如惊涛骇浪的强大力量像是从苏磬身体内部向外拉扯，让他感觉自己的身体都快要被撕裂似的。

“将军。。。重要。。情报。。”

奄奄一息的统领，在灵基消散前的最后，发现了重要的信息。

察觉到这一切的苏磬用颤抖的双手地将断剑插入了她的心脏，看着她化为无数光点，才颤巍巍地向远处走去。

“记忆？什么时候。。的？谁。。的？”

“Master，这些尸人好像有哪里不对劲。”

Saber和冯谖艰难地面对如潮水般涌来的尸人部队，它们的攻击完全没有章法，也没有按照任何阵法移动。

“完全是散兵游勇呢。”

冯谖一脚踢开迎面而来的尸人，好在他们行动僵硬，也不会像人一样会有虚晃一招或是假动作，仅仅是躲避的话，依旧算是轻松。

“这个量的话，算什么散兵呀！”

晓雪在成群结队的尸人中闪转腾挪，动作比山间的野兔还要灵活数倍。

统一装备并且带着一样的红色蝴蝶图案的面具，却是一窝蜂地涌上前，确实十分不自然，再加上那‘神秘人’透露的情报，实在难以想象号称‘兵圣’的人物竟会如此用‘兵’。

轰！

远处传来的巨大声响让地面都发生着震动。

“东面的方向，不过不是Servant的攻击。”

Saber挥舞着手中的长剑，已经将无数的尸人一刀两断的她没有一丝的迟钝。

“即便不是Servant的攻击本身，但吸引了如此强大的火力，也一定是因为那里有强大的Servant。要是姜望在就好了。”

想到姜望，那有些吊儿郎当的身影，那有些单纯的侧脸在脑海中一闪而过，却也因此使晓雪有了一瞬间的分神。

等她反应过来，手执长戈的尸人已经离自己不足三米的距离，她本能地向后倒退，却没留意到背后另有一尸人用弓弩瞄准了她，待那箭矢进入自己的视野，已经避无可避。

冯谖飞身一跃，在千钧一发之际把晓雪推开。

“专心！”

他猛地把箭从肩头上拔出，流出的鲜血很快被雨水冲洗干净。

“抱歉。”

晓雪有些黯然，不知为什么，醒来之前的怪梦一直让她心神不宁，而奇怪的是，其中的细节完全想不起来，但主观上唯一确信的是那一定与姜望有关。

既然没有一丝一毫的头绪，那就干脆先把他抛在脑后。打定主意的晓雪重新开始跟上Saber的脚步。

Saber走在最前方，为冯谖和晓雪开辟着前进的道路。

既然敌人是早已失去生命的空壳，是早已没有灵魂依存的行尸走肉，那么，她的剑在面对它们时便不会有一丁点迷惘。

“Saber！小心上面！”

一个身形矫健的人影从天而降，他手持大刀，当头劈向毫无防备的Saber。

Saber举剑相迎，刀剑碰撞时产生的巨大冲击力甚至掀起一阵强风，将靠近的其余尸人都吹散。

那人影落地之后并没有马上发动攻击，而是像等待着什么似的在原地待命。

Saber他们也才看清，这人与其余的尸人不同，他戴着蓝色蝴蝶图案的面具，身上还有许多松散的绷带，方才的一次攻击使得部分绷带脱落，手臂上露出了一道长长的伤疤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber线的剧情在时间上跳过了某些重要事件，考虑到故事的节奏，只能放到这次大乱斗之后了。
> 
> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！


	20. 泰阿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相传楚国都城已被晋国的兵马围困三年。晋国出兵伐楚，是想得到楚国的镇国之宝：泰阿剑。世人都说，泰阿剑是欧冶子和干将两大剑师联手所铸。但是两位大师却不这样认为，他们说泰阿剑是一把诸侯威道之剑早已存在，只是无形、无迹，但是剑气早已存于天地之间，只等待时机凝聚起来，天时、地利、人和三道归一，此剑即成。晋国当时最为强大，晋君当然认为自己最有资格得到这把宝剑，但是事与愿违，此剑却在弱小的楚国铸成，出剑之时，剑身果然天然镌刻篆体“泰阿”二字，可见欧冶子、干将所言不虚。晋君当然咽不下这口气，于是向楚王索剑，楚王拒绝，于是晋君出兵伐楚，欲以索剑为名借机灭掉楚国。兵力悬殊，楚国大部分城池很快陷落并且都城也被团团围住，一困三年。城里粮草告罄，兵革无存，危在旦夕。  
> 这一天，晋国派来使者发出最后通牒：如再不交剑，明天将攻陷此城，到时玉石俱焚！楚王不屈，吩咐左右明天自己要亲上城头杀敌，如果城破，自己将用此剑自刎，然后左右要拾得此剑，骑快马奔到太湖，将此剑沉入湖底，让泰阿剑永留楚国。第二天拂晓，楚王登上城头，只见城外晋国兵马遮天蔽日，自己的都城宛如汪洋之中的一叶扁舟，随时有倾灭危险。晋国兵马开始攻城，呐喊声如同山呼海啸，城破在即。楚王双手捧剑，长叹一声：泰阿剑，泰阿剑，我今天将用自己的鲜血来祭你！于是，拔剑出鞘，引剑直指敌军。匪夷所思的奇迹出现，只见一团磅礴剑气激射而出，城外霎时飞沙走石，遮天蔽日，似有猛兽咆哮其中，晋国兵马大乱，片刻之后，旌旗仆地，流血千里，全军覆没。这件事情过后，楚王召来国中智者风胡子问道：泰阿剑为何会有如此之威？  
> （搬运自百度百科）

戴着蓝色蝴蝶面具的敌人像是一尊雕塑似的，就那么立在那里，一动也不动，其他的尸人士兵在这个间隙再次一拥而上，将Saber团团围住。

不知何时开始，无数的尸人士兵像是经过强化似的，渐渐让与它们对战之人从它们身上感觉到了‘战意’这一模糊的概念，虽然依旧只是会动的尸体，但是它们身上开始萌生出可以被称为‘动机’的东西。

“晓雪，小心强敌！”

戴着蓝色蝴蝶面具的人渐渐被其余尸人所淹没，消失在他的视线中，正是因为了解看不见的敌人最为危险，冯谖马上对晓雪发出提醒。

“知。。知道了。。”

晓雪的步履有些蹒跚，步伐愈发浮飘，像是站不稳似的。挥向她的武器和射向她的箭矢并不会因她一时的迟钝和呆滞而放过她。

“身后！”

看着晓雪危险的处境，冯谖不禁喊出了声。

谁知在长戈即将接触到晓雪之时，她身形飘移地向后迈出半步，不知是有意还是无意。长戈前端之锋仅以微小的差距落空，但是竹制的长柄依旧打在了她的肩上。

晓雪的痛感像是被麻木一般，没有马上作出反应。

危险并没有结束，挥空的尸人动作僵硬地将长戈猛地向后一拉，长戈的下刃朝着晓雪的右肩而去。

晓雪本想要移动身体，左脚却鬼使神差地一滑，许是雨水使地面变得泥泞所致，不论如何，身体向一旁下沉的巧合使她躲过了长戈的攻击和迎面而来的箭矢。

看着晓雪深陷险境，冯谖立刻来到她身旁，一边将她扶起，一边用捡起的长剑对付那些尸人。

“喂！你没事吧！”

冯谖趁着尸人交替上前的空挡，探查着晓雪的状况。

“当。。当然没事！嗝。”

“喝醉了？！”

惊奇之余，又一个人影从尸人群中一下跃起，冲着冯谖而来。

铛！

不意外地，Saber手执橙色长剑护在冯谖和晓雪身前。与之前的人影一模一样，它戴着蓝色蝴蝶面具，仅一次攻击后便停在原地。

“Master，这些尸人不知道什么原因，突然狂暴起来。”

“嗯，确实，攻击也越来越难以应付了。”

“晓雪怎么样了？”

“不清楚，像是醉了。”

“醉？不好，大意了，从天空中落下的不是雨水，是酒！”

“！？”

冯谖不自觉地试图尝一尝那所谓的酒，寥寥几滴进入口中便感到胸中一阵燥热，它的味道确实属于上乘美酒之列，也是最易使人喝醉的佳酿。

“恐怕这是Rider的概念宝具，Master靠着过人的酒量才能撑到现在不被影响，晓雪应该就不行了。”

冯谖仔细地感受着，连潮湿的空气中都有着美酒的味道，若不适应甚至都会呼吸困难。

“Saber，使用宝具吧。”

话音未落，那戴着蓝色蝴蝶面具的人突然开始移动。他身法极快，在互相践踏的众多尸人中，灵活的移动着，一个呼吸间便已来到了Saber的身侧。

它挥舞的长戈像是被赋予生命的毒蛇，每一招每一式都朝着Saber的要害部位，但终究无法穿过Saber的防御。

Saber手中的长剑总是能画出漂亮的轨迹，在空中留下短暂的残影，以优雅的姿态将敌人逼入劣势。

如山峰似的不可撼动，Saber连一步都没有离开原地。

直至突如其来的一剑刺穿它的肩膀，这一番较量才算终止，它无法单手把握长戈，自然也不再具有威胁性了。

“Master，看来蓝色的是经过强化的。”

“嗯，我也发现了。”

冯谖有些狼狈地护在晓雪身前，手中的长戈抵住了许多劈砍而来的武器，幸好一齐涌上的尸人并没有协同战斗的能力，它们没有利用其他尸人所创造出的嫌隙。

可惜百密一疏，仍有一支流矢从冯谖的视线死角飞来，击中了晓雪，贯穿了她的左肩。

“Master！”

回过头的瞬间才发现，又一个面戴蓝色蝴蝶面具的人影悄无声息地悄悄靠近，脚步如猫一般轻盈。

尖锐的长戈已至脖颈十数寸外，眼看避无可避，他像是下定某种决心似的快速从腿上的口袋抽出什么。

冯谖逆握着手中短巧的利器，轻易地斩断了竹制的长杆，长戈的前段因惯性飞出好远，而那人也定格在那里，不再做任何动作。

Saber趁机上前，势不可挡的一剑将那人连同手中的武器一起劈成两半。

喷溅而出的赤红色短暂地形成了类似雾汽的存在，在它的映照下，是Saber无比震惊的表情。

“不是尸人？”

不仅仅是因疑惑而产生动摇，更是因为自被召唤贯彻至今的信条被无意间撕裂。

“扶。。扶我。起。。来”

也许是剧烈的痛觉使然，晓雪的醉意也醒了几分，喉中传出了模糊不清的话语。

Saber手中的长剑像是回应着她最灵魂深处的心续，光芒暗淡了一些，如同深不见底的洞窟之中的一丝火星。

“Saber！”

察觉到了她的异样的冯谖大喝一声，才算是将她从失神的状态中唤醒。

橙色的长剑失去了部分的光泽，它再也无法在空中留下绚烂的痕迹，它迟钝地迎击那纷至沓来的兵器，犹豫地刺入尸人的身体。

“小心！”

冯谖搀扶着精神状态依旧不稳定的晓雪，而她却看到了冯谖未曾料到的偷袭。

锈迹斑斑的长剑刺入了冯谖的左腿，失去平衡的他和晓雪一同跌倒在地。  
Saber的动作已经不像之前一样果断，一剑挥出，散出的剑气仅仅是将附近的尸人逼退十几步。

眼前特殊的尸人戴着的是和其余数量众多的尸人一致的红色蝴蝶面具。

那么，它必定是尸人，而非是仍拥有生命之人。

有了方才的经历，Saber自然地做出推论，她的眼神也不再涣散。

刺出的长剑并既没有夹杂着杀意，也没有裹挟着一丝敌意。

穿透身体的，宛如曙光的绮丽橙色，在那一刻看起来甚至有些诗意。

并不是为了夺取滞留世上不肯归去的，藏在身体内最后的生气，而是为了解放那被束缚在躯体内的最后一缕执念。

“谢。。谢。”

破碎的面具掉落在地，他竟然也是一个活生生的人。

Saber再次一怔，连续两次取下了生者的性命带来的冲击，让她再次变得六神无主。

“Saber，发动。。宝具，我有。。办法。”

晓雪在冯谖的搀扶下挣扎着站起身，后者用匕首切断了裸露在外的部分箭杆，仅留下几寸以便当下行动和事后拔取。

Saber自己也没了应对当下状况的想法，她微微点头，举起手中的长剑，一手正握在身前，另一手伸出两指做引剑式。

“日月潜形，山岳摧倾。”

几滴鲜血从指尖缓缓流出，落在了剑刃上。

三尺长的橙色长剑发出剑鸣，橙色的亮光顿时成了夜色中最耀眼的色彩，以她们三人为中心开始产生气流。

“以血祭剑，以身伏念。”

她的手指从剑脊移向剑尖，每前进一寸，气流的速度便会加强一分。

渐强的狂风卷起了沙尘，连坠落的酒滴都开始横向飘舞。

“天威泰阿。”  
霎时间剑气激荡，飞沙走石，将那仅剩的月光吞没。

飓风形成了风壁，将Saber、晓雪和冯谖笼罩在内。

泰阿剑，相传为欧冶子和干将两大传奇铸剑师合力打造而成。

姜望曾经与冯谖做过简短的介绍。

此刻，冯谖看着Saber那远远算不上挺拔或是宽阔的后背，能明确地感受到她内心的摇摆不定。

甚至不愿取走本就不算是‘活着’的Servant的‘生命’的Saber，握着泰阿剑的右手并不稳健。

本来足以使所有的尸人灰飞烟灭的强大力量并没有被引导出来。

刮起的暴风仅仅是成为了无坚不摧的壁垒，让尸人无法靠近台风的风眼。

众多的尸人兵士在狂暴的气流中根本无法站立，连一步都无法迈出，更有甚者连身上的护甲和武器都被吹落，在环形的烈风中随波逐流。

“Saber，这个宝具，你能维持多久？”

晓雪的精神状态已经基本恢复，主要得益于那酒气和酒水都被吹散的效果。

“在不影响后续作战的情况下，不足一分钟。”

“足够了，没想到，这个术竟还有用武之地。啊！”

肩上的伤口被牵动到而撕裂，她因疼痛跌坐在地。

冯谖虽然想要制止，但他自己也清楚，如果晓雪不做些什么的话，反而会有更大的危险在等着他们。

“不愧是被称为兵圣的人物，四方战线都有如此成绩。”

“嘘！小声点，她好像并不喜欢这个称号的样子。”

“。。为。为什么呀。”

几位顾家的魔术师忙里偷闲地交头接耳。

北方战线的苏磬虽不是最强的Master，但也有与冠位的魔术师相媲美的可怖实力，还有那包罗万象，能应对各种情况的魔术。

南方战线是在某个时期最强的两支部队所组成的联军，甚至还有被称为武圣的英雄以及他的Master，以个人战斗能力见长的魔术师。

西方战线是这片大地上最强的Saber，冠位的Servant，创造了‘剑’这一存在并赋予它们意义的铸剑之祖。

东方战线更是神灵的Servant，射落九日的大英雄，后羿。他的Master虽然是最弱的参与者，但对Archer魔力的补给应该是所有Servant当中最为充沛的。

最后，是那异常神秘，亦敌亦友，似是有着多重身份的Assassin，使用着极尽世间一切之恶的武器，不知何时会站在相反的立场。

“Saber，将自己的生命，将自身的存在都用于找寻方法的人物。看来，我们比想象中要相似呢。用这样的方式取得暂时阶段性的胜利，实在有些不齿。”

“利用着那份对逝去的生者的惋惜与罪责，拖延她前进的脚步。利用镌刻在灵魂中，最后的记忆中的伤痕瓦解她的动机。”

她有些自嘲地说着，在连绵不断的轰隆声中根本不会有谁听到，或是在意她说了什么。

“你在路的尽头又看到了什么呢？也许什么都没看到吧，所以你我才会一同站在这里，希望那所谓无所不能的圣杯能够填补问题留下的空洞。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！
> 
> 最近生活中的事越来越多，有些忙不过来。。所以更新速度也慢了。。。
> 
> 这一章大概是到了本卷的一半左右，后续剧情会应该会更加精彩，故事的第一个高潮就是本卷的卷末了。


	21. 红颜祸水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 红为胭脂之色，颜为面庞；古女子以胭脂润面，远看如红色面庞，所以代称女子为红颜。
> 
> 《飞燕外传》一书记载，赵飞燕、赵合德姐妹迷惑汉成帝，分别成为皇后与昭仪，披香博士淖方成惊叹道：“此祸水也，必灭火矣！”按五德终始之学说，汉朝为火德，称其为“祸水”是指赵飞燕会带来汉朝灭亡的厄运。后因以“祸水”称惑人败事的女子。
> 
> （取自百度百科）

轰！轰！轰！

包裹着汽油，被点燃的石块不断地被抛石机投向东门的庞然大物。在触及它们的躯体之时又会炸裂开来，燃烧着熊熊火焰的碎石又会造成第二次伤害。

灰雾将它们笼罩，并非Archer或金阳所使用的魔术，也并非是Rider所布置的攻击手段之一，而是它们移动时掀起的沙尘和石头的碎屑混杂形成，使得仅仅只能看清它们的轮廓。

“吼~！”

难听的叫声还有着拖长音，对于普通人来说，几乎可以成为对听觉的折磨。

发出叫声的怪兽有着野猪的外貌，裸漏在外的獠牙不仅庞大且锋利，连造型都看似人为打造的兵器，那击中它的巨石不能对它硬如铜铁的紫色皮肤造成哪怕是擦伤，仅仅是留下了点点污渍，证明着它曾被击中这一事实而已。

地面上尸人的断肢琳琅满目，早已没有任何还在移动的人影，剩余的尸人兵士们拿着纯铁质的盾牌，拼接组成了坚实的壁垒，挡在怪兽之前。

不时还有碎石掉落在那‘铜墙铁壁’上，发出撞击声。

突然又一庞然大物从雾中陡然窜出，怪兽半截圆柱形的身体一下打在了看似牢不可破的盾牌壁上，犹如击在了铜锣上，阵阵回声仿佛能将鼓膜震碎。

龟壳一般地防御被这一击剥落了不少甲片，背后支撑着的尸人逐一跌落人叠人的阶梯，滑落的盾牌在墙壁上露出了许多空洞。

超越音速的箭矢不断从雾中飞出，射入铁壁上空出来的缝隙，击中的尸人甚至会被那穿体而过之箭的惯性带动，朝后方飞出数米。

不等它们重新填上拿铁壁上的许多空洞，恶兽的尾巴再一次呼啸着鞭击着那变得不堪一击的防御。

它的全貌在发动攻击的同时，也出现在了所有人的视野之中，庞大的身躯宛如传说中遨游九天的神兽‘龙’，只是那鲜艳的绿色脑袋和黑得发亮的身躯实在更像是成精的毒蛇。

尽管那铁壁已经无比脆弱，却依旧没有被那巨兽的攻击扫平，堪比一幢小房子的脑袋靠近溃不成形的阵势，金黄色的眼睛透过那些空缺，注视着里面尸人的一举一动，一眨也不眨。

又一轮抛石机的攻势袭来，宛如疾风骤雨，不断落在那巨蛇的身上，竟也暂时将它逼退。它吐着信子，不甘地朝后方退去。

“吼！”

难听的嘶哑叫声再次响起，形象酷似野猪的凶猛巨兽接替了巨蛇未能完成的任务，磨了磨蹄子，接着便化作一阵狂风似的冲向盾牌阵形成的防御壁。

在它的冲刺下，那本就脆弱的铁壁被轻易地突破，人叠人形成铁盒子一样的内部阵型也轰然倒塌。简直比普通人掰下一块饼干还要容易。

巨型野猪看着那跌落在地的无数尸人，嘴边竟流出了口水，像是饿了许久似的。

尸人的部队究其根本还是行尸走肉，是存放灵魂的容器，是人的身体的一部分，也因此会是其喜食之物。

它肆无忌惮地啃食着那些身着盔甲的尸人，好似那护具是食物酥脆的表皮一般，咔嚓声不绝于耳。任凭尸人或抛石机对它不断地发动攻击，也从未抬起脑袋，就那么贪婪的进食着。

巨蛇也不甘落于其后，扑向另一处防御的薄弱点，上颚的獠牙轻松地穿过了铁盾，如同用利刃划过泥浆那样简单。所到之处，尸人必会被它完全吞噬，甚至连武器和盾牌也一并吞下。

“Master，是否要配合其余势力一同攻城？”

“不必了，为了减少变数，就这样继续进攻吧，天亮之前一定能除掉Rider。”

尘雾渐渐散去，抛石机也全数停止，出现在战场上的是金阳和Archer。

金阳比先前还要更加憔悴，自从袭击Saber的那一夜开始，他便没有再休息过了，深深的黑眼圈和愈发消瘦的身姿更显其病态。

Archer相比之前也发生了不易察觉的转变，不仅仅是说话的习惯，更是与其现界的方式息息相关，多了一丝人性，但也少了些什么。

没过多久，那些尸人几乎被两头恐怖的猛兽蚕食殆尽，剩余的也再也不能构成一丝一毫的威胁。

“Rider的宝具‘不落淹城’是一城套一城的结构，共有三道城墙。现在外城已破，内城也岌岌可危，让突破力更强的‘封稀’继续攻击子城，为我们开路。让战斗能力更强的‘修蛇’护在我们身边。”

金阳不自觉地抓紧了自己的左手，本来应有令咒的位置现在空空如也，只留一点点红色的痕迹，和微微的刺痛感。

Archer也认同了金阳的提案，正要做相应的部署，一阵沁人心脾的清新且略微刺激的香气袭来，迅速充斥了整个鼻腔。

叮。叮。  
清脆悦耳的铃铛声响起，宛如天籁的声音不大，却极具穿透力，不会因穿过任何物质而产生变化，同时又不会引起人的任何不适。

不等有所怀疑，忽感头晕炫目，天地颠倒，再睁开眼，眼前的一切都已经不复存在。

叮。

叮。

叮。

叮。

铃铛声有节奏的响起。

张开眼的瞬间，天空中没有了月亮，也没有了乌云，连天空本身都遁去了。城墙隐去了，连同护城湖前的修蛇、封稀和残余的尸人部队。

感觉不到踩着地面的踏实感觉，松软的泥土确实消失了，就连徐徐微风，那微乎其微的气流也再无法感知到。

Archer和金阳就连彼此也无法感知到了，不仅是看不到，触碰不到，连名为‘主从’的‘连结’此刻都那么模糊不清。

甚至，就连自身都无法感知，仿佛已经融入这虚空，宛如倒入水缸中的一杯水，再也分不清哪部分是杯中的水，哪些是缸中原本的水，只剩这一缕意识，如浮在缸中水面上的一片绿叶。

“倾国倾城，红颜祸水。”

好好听的声音，是谁？

忽然间，自己的身体出现在了这什么都没有的空间之中，虽然没有光线，却能够看清，在不远的前方，有一熟悉的娇小身躯，迈动着缓慢前进的步伐。

他向前迈出一步，接着是第二步，渐渐加快了速度，开始超那个身影奔跑。

然而距离感，应该说‘相对距离感’，是不存在于这里的概念，无论他怎么努力地向前飞奔，他与那个有些孱弱的背影都无法拉近一丝一毫的距离。

护城湖还存在那里，也是这里唯一的物质，不知不觉它已出现在脚下，踏出的每一步都稍稍激起水面上的涟漪。

“凌芸！”  
“嫦娥！”

喉中不自觉地发出声音，呼唤那渐渐远去的背影。

“回清倒影。”

湖面上的水波以那人影为中心，不断向外散去，他顿觉不好，却也无能为力，湖水呼地一下将它吞没，而后湖面又重归平静。

金阳双腿一软，身体向前一摊，跪坐下去，这偌大地世界仅剩他一人。

叮。

呼。  
一小撮火苗出现在了她消失的地方，什么东西渐渐浮出了水面，是蜡烛，金黄的颜色，像是盛开的迎春花。

那细小到几乎无法听到的声音此起彼伏，渐渐地以那金黄蜡烛为中心，越来越多被点燃的蜡烛在它的周围浮出湖面，一圈圈递现。

“你看，漂亮吗？”

回过神来，金阳在高空俯瞰着这蜡烛形成的图案，是荷花，纵眼望去，像极了被点亮的河灯，承载着生者对死者思念的浪漫之物。

“虽然已经过了十五，但日子应该也不重要吧。”

霎那间天旋地转，等回过神来，自己再次站在湖面上，两旁整齐地林立着一排红色的蜡烛，上方有着若有若无的黑影。

这蜡烛引出的道路前方，看不见尽头，回头望去，同样是无尽的路途，和数不清的蜡烛。

叮。

人影从远处向金阳走来，只走了几步，便已到了他的面前。

熟悉的面孔不禁让金阳湿了眼眶。

“若水，等我，等我得到圣杯。。”

噗。

刀刃刺入了毫无防备的金阳体中，不带任何犹豫。

“杀人诛心。”

Assassin携带一脸邪魅笑容，看着已经六神无主，眼神涣散的金阳，轻轻一推，他便仰天向后倒去，重重摔在地上。

一旁的Archer同样受困于Assassin的幻术型宝具之中，无法抽离。

清澈的湖水宛如镜面一般，湖面上的月亮似是比天边挂着的还要好看。

“忘记我吧。”

怀中的人轻声对Archer说着。

“不行。”

Archer虽然声音不大，态度却十分坚决。

“你拯救了天下苍生，放弃了我，现在难道要舍弃你曾救下的吗？”

她的问题让Archer一时语塞，不禁握紧了她的手。

“虚伪！”

紫色的短剑又一次得逞，刺入了Archer的体内。

“果然，男人都是一样的。”

Assassin不屑地看着伫立原地，呆若木鸡的Archer和金阳，然后看看同样中招的‘封稀’和‘修蛇’，心中有了主意。

‘Rider分派不同战力应对四方战线，绝不是碰运气而已。此番迎击Archer能有如此奇效，她定是早有预见的。’

想到这里，Assassin不自觉地打了个寒颤，若真是如此，那自己的算盘怕不是早已被Rider知晓了。

‘既然如此，唯有出其不意。放弃东门防守，阻止有意防守松散的西门。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢各位大大读到这里！
> 
> 到了这一章就基本要开始进入战斗的后半了，四方战线都算是交代了一部分，后续也会越来越精彩（应该。。。不写崩的话。。。）
> 
> 周末应该会再更新一章，敬请期待。。


	22. 撤退

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱朴子·内篇卷十七·登涉》第五段：“入名山，以甲子开除日，以五色缯各五寸，悬大石上，所求必得。又曰，入山宜知六甲秘祝。祝曰，“临兵斗者，皆阵列前行”。凡九字，常当密祝之，无所不辟。要道不烦，此之谓也。

铁锈的气味，血腥味，尘土的气味在狂风中混合、发酵。

“晓雪，时间快到了。”

冯谖看着渐缓的风势，不禁有些担忧。他知道倘若晓雪没有能有效应对这无数尸人的方法，已经不能正常作战的Saber也无法扭转颓势。

“再等一下。就快好了！”

呼啸的狂风几乎让他们听不到彼此的声音。

晓雪盘腿坐在地上，闭着眼，看似在打坐入定的老僧一般，口中念念有词。

“上士闻道，勤而行之。”

她的左手缓缓从胸前移至腰间虚握并不存在的剑鞘，右手伸出二指，以手指为剑，朝向前方。

“中士闻道，若存若亡。”

‘剑’时而纵向移动，时而横向移动，有规律的在空中画出一个类似九宫格形状的图案。

“下士闻道，大笑之。”

完成这一系列动作以后，晓雪将双手放回胸前，双掌相对，身上也散发出若隐若现的白色雾气。

飓风在这一刻终于停了下来，在空中随着气流一同旋转的尸人、铠甲、武器、石块纷纷坠落，或是落进湖中，激起一阵波浪；或是落在松软的地面上，砸出一个个大坑。

“风停了！”

晓雪似是与外界已经隔绝，冯谖的喊声并不能让她有所反应。

Saber轻握着手中的剑，它的光芒早已不见，只是有些普通的锋利长剑。

尸人们机械地爬起身，拿着破损不堪的武器，再次如潮水般涌上。

冯谖掏出Saber为他修复的匕首，吃力地护在晓雪身边与它们缠斗着。

Saber虽然也为晓雪护卫，但她的动作已经大不如前，没有了那份游刃有余，因为她已经无法判断，其中哪些是行走的腐败身体，哪些是依旧拥有生命的身躯。

夹杂着犹豫的剑，已经失去了它的本意。  
“不笑，不足以为道。”

白色的雾气化为了五色的布帛，以晓雪为中心向外抛出。

它们看似是有实体的物质，却穿透了途径的一切，落在了不规则的地面上，像是五张地毯，朝外摊开。

一时间，青色、黄色、赤色、白色、黑色的道路出现在了晓雪的周围，一直延伸到很远很远。

然而，这并没有对那些尸人造成任何影响，它们依旧以迟钝僵硬的步伐朝她们逼近。

“临。兵。斗。者。”

晓雪将双手放在胸前，做着一个又一个手势，每当一次手势完成，便会有一道光圈出现，同样以她为中心，覆盖了那五色的‘道路’。

“皆。阵。列。前。行。”

总计九道光圈浮现在地面上，每一道相邻的光圈都间隔数十米，整个魔术法阵将内城东门外的所有尸人笼罩其中。

“净！”

呜！

呜！

悲鸣声此起彼伏，仿佛是来自冤魂的凄厉哭诉，多数尸人们纷纷倒地不起，动弹不得，身体快速的腐朽，最终化为灰烬。

那些绚丽的色彩在魔术完成后迅速褪去，晓雪几乎累的虚脱，看着眼前数不清的魂魄散去，即便见识如她也觉得毛骨悚然。

余下的那些散兵游勇也停止了所有动作，如同被切断电源的机器人。

看着仅剩数十个像雕塑一般的敌人，冯谖这才松了一口气，他喘着粗气，瘫坐在地上，紧盯着那些一动不动的‘提线木偶’。

Saber也长舒一口气，有些黯然的看着那些灰飞烟灭的尸人。

“传说人有三魂七魄，人死后，三魂七魄并不会一齐散去，而是经过一段时间逐个湮灭。在那之后，人的主魂会投入轮回，其余的会回归尘土。”

“所以，你消灭的是残留在身体上的。。”

冯谖看着地面上残留的一滩滩黑色粉末，若有所思。

“。。。是的。但记忆不会存在于特定的某一魂，某一魄。也可以说，每一魂，每一魄都共同分享着‘记忆’。所以这哭声。。。也可以被当做是他们本身的意识，虽然已经并不完整。”

“。。。”

冯谖有些担心地看着神情呆滞的Saber，终于暂时从战斗中脱离后，本就有些动摇的Saber终于有了思考的时间。

“为‘剑’赋予意义的英灵，创造了‘剑’的从者。与您交手，是我的荣幸。”

一身束身素衣的女子从远处走来，她装扮朴素，英姿飒爽，端庄的五官如匠人镌刻，即便是穿着一身男装也无法掩盖其身姿。

她步伐轻盈，身形飘逸。

没有必要问其来意，出鞘的短剑早已不言自明。

没有必要问其姓名，紫色的雾气已经充分说明。

“Assassin，我以为我们已经结成了同盟。”

晓雪最先做出了判断，不同的外表只可能是Assassin特有的能力，否则没有普通人能得到她手中的‘胜邪’，也不会有外界魔术师夺取宝具，与战斗力最强的Saber对峙。

“那，现在正是解除的好时机。”

没有多余的话语，Assassin瞄准的是冯谖，刺出的胜邪剑虽然未能一击毙命，但留在胸口上的伤口，也泛着紫色的微光，似是在侵蚀着他的身体。

一阵怒意从心底升起，但是冯谖并没有被冲昏头脑，而是反应极快地拉开了距离。

Saber也瞬时挡在了他们中间，虽然依旧迷惘，但是保护冯谖周全的这一目的从未改变过。

“胜邪剑是我亲手炼制的，你不会是我的对手。”

“我知道，但是别忘了他们。”

话音未落，那些呆若木鸡的残余尸人们开始了动作，朝Saber一拥而上。

它们每一个都动如脱兔，攻势凌厉，如疾风骤雨，身体的灵活度完全不像行尸走肉。

Saber只得挥剑招架，但是依旧迷茫的她，无法引出泰阿剑的威力，更何况她不想再杀死任何一人，既然无法判断敌人是否是尸人，出剑的章法也难免变得迟钝。

趁着这一空挡，Assassin飞速发动攻击，再次要取冯谖性命。

“Saber，那些不是尸人，而是活着的敌人，被不明的魔术控制，攻击力要强的多！”

先前使用的对死灵特攻魔术并没有消灭所有的敌人，唯一的解释就是这些剩余的敌人并非行尸走肉，而是活生生的人。

已经耗尽魔力的晓雪无法参与战斗，她只能从旁提醒这一份她自己看来并不重要的情报。

然而，说者无心，听者有意，晓雪普通的一声提醒反而让Saber的迷茫少了一分。

既然剩余敌人都是活人，那么就不必浪费时间去判断敌人是死是活了。

“Master！接住！”

解开了疑惑的Saber动作立刻灵活了许多，从轮番攻击的间隙中将什么东西投掷向冯谖。

铛！

这一动作也恰巧化解了Assassin对冯谖的攻击，迫使她倒退几步。

那是一柄赤色的短剑，长约七寸，锋利异常，落地之时深深嵌入地下，拔出时又没有丝毫阻力。

“鱼肠剑？”

最先做出判断的是Assassin，她目不转睛地盯着冯谖手中的短剑，不知是对于另一宝具的渴求还是对它的忌惮。

“传说中，穿破了三层重甲，断裂后依然完成对敌人的击杀，号称最勇之剑的鱼肠，对于Assassin而言是相性最好的宝具。难道Saber从一开始。。”

“原来你从一开始就不相信我。”

“谈不上相不相信，Saber只是把与自己相性最差的宝具送给你罢了。”

Assassin也并不因此恼怒，反而十分淡然，她左手中又多了一把长剑，再次扑向冯谖。

“Saber！撤退！向南门撤退！”

“明白！”

冯谖的判断是基于声音的大小，东门与北门已经缄默，连抛石机都已停止运作，若不是攻击得逞就是已经败退，但既然Rider的宝具效果依旧，那必然是第二种可能。

如此以来，与另一股势力合并才是最稳健的方向。

Assassin使用长剑和胜邪交替进行攻击，每一剑都瞄准了致命处，即便碰巧避开了其中一击，那么下一击必定避无可避。

好在鱼肠剑是一柄短剑，和匕首无太大差别，防守Assassin的攻击随不至于绰绰有余，但也算得心应手。

她的攻击虽然意图取下冯谖性命，但是招式优美，体态优雅，虽是杀人之术，但也像是一种舞步。

Assassin意在杀死冯谖，而冯谖无心恋战，一路向南奔逃。

Saber也疲于应对那些带着面具的敌人，偶尔会刺出一剑破坏那人的行动力，但以一敌数十，而且还要控制力道和位置以确保那人的性命，确非易事。

晓雪紧跟其后，虽魔力几乎用尽无法参与战斗，但体力还算足够，更加幸运的是敌人瞄准了Saber和冯谖，反而没有人对她进行阻挠。

关键时刻，有一人影从远方疾驰而来。

“Assassin，你没有忘记当初的承诺吧。”

出现的人是Caster。

“。。。”

Assassin停止了攻击，冯谖也趁此机会加快了脚步。

虽然目的是撤退，但他也没有一刻让视线离开Assassin和Caster。

待冯谖等人跑远后，Assassin才收起武器，相貌外表也变回原来模样。

“奴家怎么会忘了呢，这不是想稍微对Rider的计划做点小小的破坏，才更容易嘛。”

“只要你还记得就好，虽然我希望你还记得一些其他的事情就是了。”

说完，Caster伸出手将什么东西递给了Assassin。

那是一个廉价的银色手镯，和半块的月白色玉石，成色一般，算不上珍物。

看到手镯的那一刻，Assassin的脸色一下变得煞白。

“你把她怎么样了？”

“你此刻还存在不是么。”

Caster难得的有些烦躁。

“放心，我不会对你怎么样，所以自然也不会对她怎么样。”

Caster的眼神中闪过一瞬的茫然，然后便如原来一样的虚无。

他并没有再多说什么，化作了无数光点，只留Assassin在原地，怅然若失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 晓雪的设定和魔术和她的身世有莫大的关系，Assassin和Caster之间也有着不为人知的联系，这些谜题都会在后续揭开的（大概是下一卷吧）。。
> 
> 补充说明：单纯从战斗力上比较的话Saber强于Assassin，但是因为胜邪的特性和Saber的个性，胜负也不一定（至少在这个故事中）。


	23. 凶兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《淮南子·本经训》：“逮至尧之时，十日并出，焦禾稼，杀草木，而民无所食。猰貐、凿齿、九婴、大风、封豨、修蛇皆为民害。尧乃使羿诛凿齿于畴华之野，杀九婴于凶水之上，缴大风于青邱之泽，上射十日，而下杀猰貐，断修蛇于洞庭，擒封豨于桑林。”

“cher。。。Ar。cher！”

远处传来的是金阳的呼唤，断断续续的，不仅是因为Assassin的宝具还没完全失效，更是因为正在奔跑的金阳已经上气不接下气。

传说中的两头凶兽，修蛇和封稀已经失控，它们缠斗在一起，修蛇的尾巴四处舞动，本想拍打封稀，却多次落空，击在地面上，使得散落的巨石块朝各个方向散去。

封稀用大的夸张的獠牙作为武器加上庞大身躯提供的势能拱向修蛇，却怎么也无法对灵活的修蛇造成实质伤害。

可想而知，两头上古凶兽的战斗非但没有快速地决出高下，反而只能殃及池鱼，那便是Rider残存的尸人部队和正在拼命逃窜的金阳。

嗖嗖！

两箭射出，像流星一般拖着漂亮的‘尾巴’，稳稳击穿了两只巨兽的身体，一只在封稀的后腿，一只在修蛇的尾巴。

Archer并不想消灭失控的封稀和修蛇，而是希望靠痛觉唤醒封它们，继续攻城。

只可惜那不过也只是无用功，它们甚至没有感受到自己遭受到了攻击，继续与对方僵持。

“Master，抱歉。”

Archer迅速赶到金阳身边，用手中的弓抵挡着不断飞来的巨石块。

“没想到你的宝具也会受到影响。”

金阳镇定下来后，有些烦躁的看着双目血红，陷入狂暴中的封稀和修蛇。

“只能确定是敌方从者所为。”

“是Rider？”

“不对，是Assassin。”

金阳陷入了沉默，他自己也知道不久之前因为未知敌人的魔术而被困在幻觉之中，他见到了无数的熟悉面孔，包括他的妻女，并在之后收到了某种非针对肉体的攻击，就连当下都精神都无比低落。

让他没想到的是，不仅连Archer，就连他的宝具，封稀和修蛇，本不具有‘人性’或‘情感’的凶兽也会被Assassin影响到。

正因如此，依靠它们直接攻入子城的计划已经搁浅。

最麻烦的是，此刻金阳已经没有了令咒，他甚至已经不是Archer实际上的Master，无法靠令咒启动Archer的第二宝具将封稀和修蛇消灭。

“Master，既然无法靠它们直接攻入子城，应该还可以诱导它们破坏掉内城的城墙。”

“这办得到吗，既然它们已经失控，无所顾及地攻击彼此，诱饵的方式也没有用了吧。”

“不错，但是可以直接干预它们的战斗。”

既然得到了金阳的赞同，Archer立刻开始了自己的计划，他背起了已经有些虚弱的金阳，飞速的在它们周围移动着，寻找着可以插手的间隙。

这时，抛石机丢出的巨石直接砸在了修蛇的身上，碎裂后流出的汽油洒在了它的身上，迅速化为熊熊火焰蔓延开来。

“嘶嘶。嘶嘶。”

没想到烈火竟然对修蛇造成了伤害，它吐着信子，发出的声响堪比战斗机的引擎。

修蛇也因痛觉恢复了暂时的身体掌控权，但也只是一瞬，它在清醒的片刻窜进了护城湖之中，身上的火势得到了控制，而它自身又再次回到了狂暴状态。

封稀利用这次机会猛地冲进湖中，靠锋利的獠牙拱起修蛇，甚至半截獠牙已经刺入了修蛇身体。

倾泻而出的红色血液如同一个小瀑布，垂在湖面上，滚烫的鲜血遇到了冰冷的湖水，在湖面上形成了淡淡的雾气。

修蛇自然不会因为这一击而死去，相反地它将身体盘在封稀身上，一点点勒紧。

“好机会。”

Archer在朝它们移动的同时也不断射出箭矢，解决着残留的尸人战士。

嗖！

一箭射出，正中修蛇的右眼，身体不免松了几分，封稀趁机加快被修蛇拖缓的步伐，再次加快速度，几个呼吸间便达到了堪比子弹的速度。

“Archer，方向偏了！”

“不会偏的。”

嗖！

这一箭击中了封稀的左前腿，前进中的封稀跛着脚继续跑了几步，三条腿终究是无法继续冲刺。

只见它迅速失去平衡，横着身体摔了出去。

它们在地上不停地翻滚，积累的动能使它们继续向城墙的方向滑行，高速的‘炮弹’一下撞在了城墙上。

轰。

一段城墙在触碰到的瞬间崩溃，如同常人捏碎一块饼干那么容易且迅速。

弥漫的烟雾和湖面上的雾气使人根本无法看清倒塌的城墙后的景象。

“Master，务必小心，修蛇体内拥有剧毒，血液更是有销肌蚀骨的威力。”

金阳不愿由Archer背着自己，Archer拗不过他，便只好言语相劝。

“放心吧，我金阳虽没能靠炼丹术长生不老，但百毒不侵还是做得到的。”

看着面容枯槁，步履蹒跚的金阳，Archer实在是办不到。

城墙那头的凶兽也销声匿迹了，不知是已经同归于尽，还是Rider的宝具效果使然，抑或是Assassin从未离去，正在暗处埋伏伺机猎杀他们，又刚好错杀了两头凶兽。

无论如何，消灭Rider是唯一能够得到戴亚辛的协助；得到圣杯战争监督者介入；夺回Archer的Master的身份；重新拾起复活若水和凌云的机会。

想到这里，金阳再次攥紧拳头，指甲嵌进肉里也不自知。

他缓缓走至护城湖的边缘，看着湖中瘆人的奇景：

修蛇的血液流入湖水中的方位不断产生着气泡，像是刚刚煮沸的开水，咕嘟咕嘟地。被稀释成淡红色的液体也在水中肆意扩散，使得这本就不易逾越的护城湖水成为蕴含猛毒的陷阱。

金阳从口袋中掏出一个白瓷瓶，将其中的东西倒入了水中，银色的水柱即便在这般场景下也格外好看。

水银并没有按照物理的法则沉入湖底，而是停在了湖面上，形成了一个圆角四方形的平台。

金阳没有试探它是否足以支撑自己的重量，因为他足够自信，长期对炼丹术的休习，也使他对水银有着相当的控制能力。

平台上的空间要容纳他和Archer绰绰有余，唯一需要担心的是饱含剧毒，停留在湖面上蒸腾的空气，若是常人吸入，定会立即毙命。

Archer是操纵凶兽修蛇的从者，宝具的拥有者，自然有着一定的抗性，他只是不知道金阳是否也能够抵挡。

“不上来吗？”

金阳稳当地站在水银形成地平台上，如平常一样呼吸。

“听说神农尝百草，而其后人一样百毒不侵。”

金阳并没有回应，他只是稍稍回忆起脑海中熟悉的面孔。

Archer自觉触碰到了金阳心中的敏感地带，也有些窘迫。

“封稀和修蛇的魔力已经感受不到了，平凡魔术师绝不是它们的对手，想必是已经两败俱伤。”

“唔。他们的使命也已经完成，只是攻入子城就只能靠你了。”

水银形成的平台如同一个冲浪的滑板似的向城墙的缺口前进。

“Archer，这个时间说这些有些奇怪，但是我也怕现在不说就没机会了。”

金阳和Archer先后上岸，从缺口处进入了内城，身后的水银失去控制后才渐渐沉入了湖底。

金阳从一开始就没有打算利用水银战斗，究其原因是因为他修习魔术的时间不常，利用它跨过湖城湖水已经是极限了 。

“你的愿望，到底是什么？不是我不知道，而是我不明白，那究竟有什么意义？”

“。。。”

回答金阳的，是Archer长达十几秒的沉默。Archer自己也一直都在思考，就连他自己也想不明白，矛盾的心理使他连与金阳沟通的能力都丧失了。

复活前是由于神性：人性的缺失；复活后确是由于人性，天然的七情六欲。

虽然对话停在了金阳的问题，他们却并未停下脚步，朝着子城的方向迈进。  
内城的内部被浓雾笼罩，置身其中根本无法看清数米外的环境。

Archer考虑到金阳的身体因素，刻意迎合他的脚步，毕竟Rider此刻由三方的敌人掣肘，一定无暇集中精力对付任何一方，只要他们赶在其余三方友军败退前攻破子城，就是不虚此行了。

“Archer，那是？”

“是封稀和修蛇的尸体。看来封稀对修蛇造成了致命伤的同时也被修蛇的毒素夺去了性命。”

地面上的轨迹，正是修蛇与封稀所致，它们摧毁了途径的所有建筑，其中似是包括了住宅和囤积物资的仓库。

封稀的尸体已经紫的发黑，它直挺挺地倒在地面上；修蛇长长的身躯下压着许多建筑，看来过程中它被甩了出去，身体脱离封稀獠牙的钳制后因失血过多而死。

“没想到‘六凶兽’这么快就折损过半，从者和Master却一个都没少。”

金阳不禁有些感慨。

“Master，不必过于悲观，Berserker一役不仅是因其御主能力非同一般，更是因为他与此地灵脉的特殊联系。而这次的敌人是那位被称为‘兵圣’的Servant，处在他的特殊固有结界中，这样的结果也无可奈何。”

金阳再次发出一声叹息，不是在因为敌人的强大而自哀自怜，而是在懊悔没有早些修习魔术，如果他没有拒绝祖传的魔术，便不会有如今的劣势，使得复活凌云和若水的希望如此渺茫。

不过，要不是凌云的出现，他倒是也永远不会触碰到‘魔术’。

“是个悖论呢。”

金阳有些自嘲的自言自语。

他和Archer就这么继续在雾中行走着，偶尔会有埋伏在暗处，身体能力超强的尸人。

若与在外城内的尸人相比较，那么外城的那些不过是乌合之众罢了。

然而即便是精锐的尸人兵士，对于Archer而言也并无差别，箭矢总会准确无误的击穿它们的头颅，而它们也会应声倒地不起。

“Master，不觉得有些奇怪吗？”

“唔。说的是呢，嗯？Archer，你能感觉到修蛇和封稀的位置吗？”

“嗯，没问题。。嗯？”

“看来我猜的没错。”

“Master，我们从刚才开始，根本连一步都没有靠近子城。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 相信细心的大大已经猜到了还没有说明的情节了（比如金阳的令咒），卷尾处的悬念也蛮明显的（笑）。
> 
> 有时间的话，周末会更新下一章的。。


	24. 林暗草惊风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 淹城，春秋战国时期三城三河地面城池，春秋晚期为吴王寿梦四子季札的食邑。季札因不满阖闾刺杀王僚篡位，立誓“终身不入吴”，以示淹留至死之意，也是Rider寿终正寝之地。
> 
> (推荐 F/A 的BGM或是FGO的BGM，挺带感的）

“一步都没有靠近？”

“嗯，一定是Rider宝具的效果，不会有错。”

金阳在记忆中思索着和孙武有关的传说，却怎么也联想不到与当前状况相关的解释。

“传说中的‘淹城’应该不具有这一特性，应该是他的Master搞的把戏。”

思忖良久，金阳终于做出了判断。

Archer虽然不完全同意，但他也想不出更合理的推论。

“Archer，你有什么办法吗？”

在能见度急剧下降的浓雾之中，金阳的不安感也在攀升。对于Archer来说，被切断的主从关系使他本就无法感知金阳的状态，如果完全被雾气吞噬那就更是必败无疑。

“Master，放心吧，Rider的能力我也猜到几分了，这一箭后，必定能见分晓。”

Archer从背上的箭袋中取出一箭，搭在如同燃烧的火焰一般的赤色长弓上，轻易地把弓拉如满月。

箭矢周身环绕着黄色的点点微光，盘旋着，凝聚着。

咻地一声，它已疾驰而去，虽然没有看清它的轨迹，但是随它的移动而产生的气流，生生把周遭的浓雾吹散，形成了一条好看的金色‘尾巴’。

射出的箭矢不是为了照亮前进的道路，而是朝着子城城门的方向不断靠近，甚至还在同时不停加快速度。

箭矢周身的金光愈加强烈，已经将它本身掩盖住了，再也看不见那黑色的箭羽。

很快地，它已经到了城门前，却没有停下的意思。

与此同时，让意外的一幕发生在了金阳的眼前，原本与城门只有毫厘之差的箭矢在一瞬间拉开了城门的距离，足有数百步之遥。

箭矢在这一刻像是丧失了所有势能，缓缓坠落，最终稳稳地插入地面。

“怎么可能？”

金阳不禁发出一声惊呼。

“Master，看来Rider得益于知名度补正的效果是如此无误了。”  
“地形本身都在她的控制之中，这就解释的通了，只不过，这淹城。。”

淹城，是城套城的地理构造，无限接近于圆形的三重城墙，若是强行改变地形，加长某一方向的距离，那一定会破坏它的微妙结构，使得城墙崩塌才是。

“难不成。。。”

金阳像是恍然大悟似的，但又立刻陷入了担忧之中，万一猜测成立，那Rider将会是最为棘手的敌人。

Archer又从箭袋中拿出了一支造型别样的箭矢，看似纯铁打造而成，但又绝非凡铁。

“天帝赐予的，被神明赋予的，讨伐凶兽之箭，将会在此地，完成射杀Rider的任务。”

当‘诛杀凶兽的神箭’放置在长弓上之时，以Archer为中心形成了飓风，不规则地向外扩散，气温也骤然上升，站在他身旁的金阳也很快汗如雨下。

每当弓弦被拉开一分，热浪便会增强一倍，若金阳不是魔术师，恐怕早就被蒸发了。

当长弓拉成满月之时，Archer脚下的地面已经干裂，子城东门外的雾气也近乎蒸发殆尽。

Archer浑身溢出的淡蓝色微光形成了无数飘舞的绸缎，若隐若现，那是他无意中释放出的魔力。

“此箭，将会成为击破兵圣之箭。”

飞出的箭矢化为了一道蓝色光束，眨眼间便撞在了子城的城楼之上，并在瞬间将它穿透。

“那是流星吗。”

“看来已经开始了，呼，要加快脚步了，格蕾。”

“Master，实现你的愿望，那，便是我的回答。”

子城东门上的城楼已经被完全摧毁，仅仅一箭，让那几乎无懈可击的防御手段灰飞烟灭。

子城南门城楼之中。

Rider突然口吐鲜血，本就有些苍白的脸上大汗涔涔。

“Rider！Rider！没事吧！”  
赶上前的，是唯一没有参与战斗部署的魔术师，顾言风。

顾九玄早就看穿了他的心思，于是也不勉强他，早在准备阶段便只安排他做些简单的辅助工作，远离前线和战场。

“没事。实在不应该全力与冠位的Archer正面对决的，看来我还是太过小看他了。咳！”

Rider急促的呼吸着，Archer的那一箭突破了她能力的上限，本来想用挡下第一箭的方式如法炮制，却反被Archer强力的一击破坏了东门的城门。

“不仅是东门陷落的问题，内城内部的阵法已经缺了一角，效果减弱不说，我们也已经暴露在Archer的攻击范围之内。”

顾言颂在操纵替身蛊之余也在探查着淹城内部的情况，如同观星台的机制一样，只不过有了替身蛊之后，已经没有了环境的限制，在哪里都能进行侦察活动。

“这么说，我们。。。输了？”

顾言风有些失神，他知道这一次的失败将会意味着什么。

参与圣杯战争本身便已使隐匿行踪多年的家族再次出现在仇敌的视野之内，如果在当下败北，那么顾家便不会有未来可言。

“放心吧，Assassin的行动并非在意料之外。”

Rider很快恢复了正常，她坐在木制轮椅上，看着桌上快要燃至一半的香柱，再次露出了镇定的笑容。

“只不过是从迎击Saber变成拖住Archer罢了。”

“Rider，如果你亲赴战场，死在对决中，那岂不是满盘皆输？”

提问的是德高望重的顾和霖，他坐在一众顾氏族人中，一同致力于魔术法阵的运行。

他的提问也使许多人分了神，一同期待着Rider的回答。

“那么将首要战略目标设为‘不战死’就行了，被称为兵圣，要是没有一两招压箱底的秘技不是太扫兴了。”

Rider的自信让他们稍稍放心，顾和霖皱着眉头，刚想要再说些什么。

“主战场在南门，在北门和西门攻击受挫的敌人必会向战斗最为激烈的南门移动，要是南门陷落，这场战斗才是真的满盘皆输，这不是一开始就在计划之中的吗？”

Rider背对着顾和霖，平静的语气背后谁也不知道她真正的情绪。虽然她说着依计划行事，但过早的使用宝具‘淹城’本就是顾九玄意气用事的结果。

“言风，麻烦你了。”

顾言风立刻明白了她的意思，推着轮椅向外走去。

“Master撤入内城后，就发动全面的反攻，我不确定能否在那之前赶回来。”

“明白了，我们会全力协助玄叔的。”

操纵着蛊王的顾言颂不敢有片刻分神，她知道内城南门外的战斗已经进入白热化的阶段，顾九玄与Lancer正在进行殊死搏斗，而北门的守备力量已经瘫痪，虽然确保了苏磬无法攻破内城北门，但他的踪迹已经捕捉不到，唯一能确定的是好战的他一定会往南门靠近。

西面战线的情况也不容乐观，且不说外城轻易被攻破，Saber的宝具使得侦察用的诸多蛊也折损不少。

“Archer，我。。”

“Master，Rider已在近处，务必小心！”

Archer站在金阳的身前，箭袋中的许多黑羽箭矢漂浮而出，悬浮在他周遭，随时可以取来使用。

“在那里！”

瞬时间，Archer连续射出十几箭，快如闪电，箭如连珠，朝着同一方向飞出。

“射日的大英雄，羿，没想到有机会见到传说中的上古英雄，幸会！”

Rider坐在木制轮椅上，由顾言风推着缓缓前行，只是虽然看似缓慢，她却在几个呼吸间行过了数百米。

射出的箭矢明明按照原有的轨迹移动，Rider只是稍微倾斜身体，所有箭矢无便一例外的偏离了目标，自始至终，从未离开初始的轨道。

“还请叫我后羿吧，我可不敢完全继承老师。听说后世之中有被称作兵圣的俊杰，没想到竟是位能力战五位英灵的女英雄，真是后生可畏。”

“传说毕竟是传说，我也没听说射下九日的英雄还有师傅。”

Archer和Rider慢慢靠近，只是进行着简短的对话，在厮杀之前的问候。  
“我以为，你已经死了。”

“这句话，应该是我说吧。”

两人随即相视一笑，气氛变得有些诡异，剑拔弩张的同时，却似是在谈笑风生。

铛！

毫无征兆的，Archer射出一箭，却被Rider用扇子挡了下来。

既然Archer已经出招，Rider也不再拖延，起身一个箭步上前，左手的铁扇挥向Archer咽喉，同时轮椅上的机关启动，从中投掷出了一件漆黑的兵器，是铁拐。

Archer以长弓挡住了Rider的铁扇，却未料到Rider空着的右手又多了一件武器。

铁拐就要击在Archer身上的瞬间，有着金属光泽，几枚药丸样的东西飞向Rider，她并没有放弃进攻，只见那些‘药丸’样的物体再次偏离了Rider的身体，落在地上，并发生剧烈的爆炸。

铁拐砸在了Archer的身上，使他倒飞出去，撞毁了内城中的一座小屋，Rider看着紧握白瓷瓶的金阳，微微吃惊。

“你不是Archer的Master？”

此话一出，金阳下意识地遮挡着左手手背，本应印有令咒之所。

“Archer，我明白Rider的能力了！”

Rider定是不会让金阳道破自己能力的秘密，随手丢下手中的铁拐，轮椅上的机关再次发动，这次射出的武器是铁叉。

Rider的实际速度比看上去要快上数倍，金阳话音刚落，铁叉已经离他仅有数寸。

只见蓝光一闪，铁叉仅剩柄部，不规则的断面已经化为赤红色，还冒着阵阵蒸汽，Rider下意识地向后一跃。

“Master，请说下去。”

Archer从毁坏的房屋中走出，房屋的断壁残垣隐隐有着被融化的痕迹。

“淹城是Rider的固有结界，不同于常规的固有结界，她是将自己的心像风景融入现实，加以现实世界中的魔力维持宝具形态，大大减少了维持宝具的魔力消耗。”

Archer再次挡在了金阳面前，剩余的四枚特殊箭矢全部放在红色长弓之上。  
“不仅如此，改变地形本身也是她的能力，在她的固有结界之内，一切都如沙盒之中的组成部分，如何更改都随她所愿。”

Rider的表情严肃了许多，看来是被金阳猜中了。她又取出了几枚兵器，包括矛、枪、戈、戟等长兵器，也包括刀、剑、锤、斧等短兵器，甚至还有弓弩等，轮流使用于与Archer的缠斗。

每一次攻击落空，她便会将手中武器抛下，拿起下一件兵器，再次发动攻击。

她的轮椅其实也是这些武器拼接而成，似是某位机关术大家的杰作。

“最重要的是，从刚才的攻击中能够看出，那并非是随心所欲，是有时间差的。但，相对的，离她越近，速度就越快。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大。
> 
> Rider的能力到这里才揭示了一部分，相当破格的设定和犯规级的能力，不过出现在这次圣杯战争中的英灵都是相当犯规级别的（就当是后续剧情的暗示吧，（笑））
> 
> Rider提到‘Archer是冠位英灵’的这件事并不是疏漏，而是后续剧情的伏笔。（实话说不太理解fgo中冠位具体的设定，比如具体条件什么的，会有一定的出入和改动，后续剧情也会提到）
> 
> 呃呃呃，下周周末之前应该能更新。。。。


	25. 将军夜引弓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内丹，身体内部，人体精气神结合而成的产物。‘内丹术’把人身作“炉鼎”，体内循环运行的经络比作内丹修炼的通道，在人为的精神意识的严格控制下，利用体内元气的推动力，把人体分泌的精气经过周身循环的修炼，使精、气、神凝为“圣胎”或称“丹药”，这种功法就称为内丹术。  
> （取自百度百科）
> 
> （再次推荐F/AP 配乐。。。）

Archer不断格挡、闪躲着，每一次以为自己刚好躲开了Rider的攻击之时，Rider便会以诡异的速度逼近，对他造成伤害。

‘射出的箭矢也总会落空，不，只有普通的箭矢，灌入魔力的‘诛杀凶兽的神箭’能勉强突破Rider的能力的上限，抢在她能有所反应之前达到目的地。

只是，身在近处时的第二箭明明瞄准了Rider的手臂，却只是击中了她手中的武器。

看来，反应的速度也取决于她能感应的范围，既然如此。。。’

Archer刚以弓稍拨开刺向自己的短剑，Rider的手中又多了一把劲弩。

零距离下的强弩，即便是Archer也无法全身而退，更何况Rider身处自身固有结界中能随意改变地形，支配‘距离’这一概念本身。

“Master！还能使用那个术吗？那足以穿越时空界限的魔术！”

金阳点点头，随即拿出了怀里藏着的所有备用红色丹药，虽然不多，但也足够应急之用。

他不断地深呼吸，身上浮现着红色的纹路，是与先前截然不同的模样，不断有水蒸气从身体中散发，枯瘦的身躯也愈发变得饱满。

“既然无法躲避，那就正面迎击！”

弩箭已经按在弦上，毫秒之后便会准确无误地击中自己。

Archer借势将第三支箭搭在长弓之上，速度之快令Rider也始料未及。

说时迟那时快，Archer的箭和Rider的箭同时被放出，分别飞向彼此。

两支箭矢并没有相撞，Archer本就不是为了摧毁Rider的弩箭，而是为了射中Rider。

不出Archer意料，Rider只好再次使用了自己的能力。

只在一瞬间，Archer的神箭擦过了Rider的左脸，留下一道血痕，Rider的弩箭也刺入了Archer的右臂。

“只可惜这只是平凡的弩箭，远不及我的神箭，差一点就分出胜负了。”

Archer将手臂中的弩箭拔出，连眉头都没有皱。

“Archer！这是击败Rider，夺回令咒前最后的魔术了！”

金阳双掌相对，一上一下，虚握着什么东西，只见他手掌之间的空间本身都产生了波动，散发出异样的色彩，不对，只是某种意义上的视觉幻象。

Rider顿觉不好，想要再次使用能力脱离金阳这一魔术的捕捉范围，虽然确实拉开了距离，却又于事无补。

意识到这一事实之后，Rider只好尝试将无法参与战斗的顾言风向远处送去，虽然后者甚至连发生了什么都不知道，一直一脸困惑地看着Rider。

因为在顾言风的视角来看，画面定格在了Rider主动放弃攻击Archer的瞬间，而两人也停止了战斗，站在原地对视着。

“Rider，这个魔术不是以距离为基准，而是能完全锁定某一物体的魔术，超越时间与空间的界限。”

Archer看着周围的一切都开始变得光怪陆离，又趋于无光的黑暗，将他和Rider笼罩其中。

偌大的空间中只有Archer和Rider存在其中，以及悬浮在空中，流动在虚无之中的诸多兵器。

没有了物质，也就没有了土地，更不存在地形上的问题。

“这是，虚数魔术？”

Rider并不惊慌，因为她十分清楚，如果与外界完全阻绝，那么Archer的能力也会被削弱，甚至与自己相比有过之而无不及。

“吾之Master的魔术自然不是虚数魔术，而是‘炼丹术’的延伸，集天地之灵气，取万物之精华，那便是‘五脏庙’的真谛。若使用得当，甚至能够将其外放，所谓的内丹外炼，形成类固有结界。”

Archer回答之余也掩盖了这一魔术并不稳定的事实，不过隐瞒与否并不重要，同样身处其中的Rider自然感受的到剧烈波动的空间。

“哦？是要把我炼化成丹药还是贤者之石？还是想要给我一双火眼金睛呢？”

Rider笑着说道，手却伸向了离自己最近的长矛。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你不是Rider的Master，你是谁？”

金阳艰难的维持着魔术，谨慎地看着远处一动不动的顾言风。

顾言风已经愣在当场，金阳的魔术使Rider和Archer同时消失，顿时让他有些手足无措。  
但又转念一想，此行的目的是牵制Archer进攻的锋芒，并非取胜，而拟定策略的又是Rider自己，不可能会出任何差池。想到这里，悬着的心便也放了下来。

“Rider的Master和我是同一魔术家族的人。”

“那，就是我的敌人。”

“劝你还是不要轻举妄动的好，虽然不知道你用了什么魔术，不过以你现在的状态，连维持都已经拼劲全力了，如果还要分神战斗的话，必死无疑。”

顾言风并不完全是为了出言恫吓，以免与金阳展开战斗，而是生怕打乱Rider的计划，万一金阳战死，对战局本身会产生何种影响，他并不确定，况且Rider从始至终都没有消灭Archer的打算。

金阳听了顾言风的话，得知他无意与自己战斗，暗松了一口气。金阳并非鲁莽之人，他比谁都清楚，方才使用的丹药已经是最后的库存，除了维持这一魔术之外再无余力顾及其他，所以出此下策，以言语试探远处那可疑的年轻魔术师。

局面就这么僵持着，顾言风一动不动地盯着盘腿坐在地上的金阳，越来越多的水蒸气从他身上挥发，刚刚才又变得饱满的身躯又以肉眼可见的速度迅速干瘪。

唯有远处震天动地的喊杀声在提醒着顾言风，一切还未结束。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

爆炸声此起彼伏，Archer的射出的箭矢不断击碎Rider使用的武器，而Rider的武器宛如取之不尽一般，不断有新的兵器出现并抵消着Archer如雨点一般袭来的箭矢。

很快地，Archer和Rider再次短兵相接，Rider像是怕Archer看破自己的招式套路似的不断变换着兵器，攻击方式也有些杂乱无章。

Archer捉住了Rider攻击的间隙，第四支箭终于射出，穿透了无数兵器组成的屏障，击穿了Rider的左腿，霎时血流如注。只不过，没有物理定律的束缚，血液像云彩一般不规则的向四处飘散。

“看来，我真的要坐在那张轮椅上了。”

“下一箭将会是取下你性命的一箭。”

造型多样的无数弓弩同时发动，逼退了正要靠近的Archer。

Archer的猜测是对的，Rider的能力极为反常，离她越近发动的攻击，她的反应反而越快，至于原理，Archer认为那是因为看的见的攻击才容易闪避。

“没想到，支配‘距离’是支配‘地形’的延伸，而对攻击的反应竟是另一种能力。”  
“我也没想到，知名度补正竟给予了如此多的便利。”

Archer轻蔑一笑，再次发动攻击，同时寻找着能一击制服Rider的机会。

确实，这个空间剔除了Rider那麻烦的能力，但也暂时切断了Archer与现实世界的联系，没有了特殊能力的加持，各项能力都被不同程度的削弱了。

正因如此，第四支神箭才未能完成射杀Rider的目的。

嗖！

第五支神箭并没有朝Rider飞去，而是向另一方向不断加速前进。

“我以为，这一箭，会取走我的性命。”

“我以为，你不只有嘴上功夫。”

两人再次相视一笑，然后短兵相接，Archer一手持弓，一手拿着最后的一支神箭，以箭代剑，与Rider进行着殊死搏斗。

不一会儿，Rider突然觉得气温陡然升高，等到反应过来，周围已是一片火海，赤红色的火焰即将把Archer和Rider一起吞噬。

“这是？！”

“在这里你我的能力都被削减，面对这‘六丁神火’，谁也别想全身而退。”

“你疯了吗？你想与我同归于尽？”

Rider质问着Archer，非理性的手段再次出乎Rider的意料。

Archer倒是非常平淡地从口袋里掏出一枚金丹，放在掌心里。

无需多言，看到金丹的那一刻，Rider便猜到了它的作用。

“‘不死金丹’，你又怎么知道，它确实能让你起死回生呢？”

“没有人比你更清楚，我已经死过一次了。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

现实世界中的金阳有些狂乱的抖动着，似是在经历着某种煎熬。Archer的第五支神箭打破了六丁神火的封印，主动将它引进了固有结界之中。

然而金阳的痛苦并不是因为Archer直接导致的，而是因为魔力即将耗尽，他不断将自己的生命力强行转化为魔力作为供给，维持着那并不稳定的固有结界。

顾言风看着他陷入癫狂的样子，自然知道他的魔术再也无法维持多久，思考该如何行动之时，耳畔响起了顾言颂的声音。

“内城南门外的战场即将进入第二阶段，但是情况有变，苏磬和Saber同时出现在南方战线，尽快通知Rider。如果可以，尽快赶回来支援。”

那是通讯用的‘回音蛊’，成双成对饲养，成熟后能彼此感应，只要通讯人各持一只，养蛊人能利用此能力即时传递信息，而顾言颂的替身蛊更是能达到多人通讯的效果。

“什么？Rider不知去向？”

顾言风述说简短地交待了经过，事情的发展眼看就要脱离所有人的掌控，然而谁也没有能力进行干预。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

所有的兵器皆被击碎，成为散落的细沙，漂浮在什么都没有的固有结界。

如同燃烧的烈焰一般的红色长弓相比于周围的六丁神火也不让人觉得逊色。

最后的神箭蓄势待发，在拉成满月的长弓上不断地吸收着注入其中的魔力，流光溢彩的淡蓝色不能被六丁神火的光芒所掩盖。

“此箭，为击破兵圣之箭。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> （总算是在周末前完成了。。。）
> 
> 下一章的叙事视角将会转到主战场，个人感觉是没有崩（目前。。。），下一章开始会开始进入战斗的后半。。。


	26. 南门陷落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修蛇，又称巴蛇。  
> 《山海经·海内经》：“西南有巴国，又有朱卷之国，有黑蛇，青首，食象。”郭璞注：“即巴蛇也。”  
> 《山海经·海内南经》：“巴蛇食象，三岁而出其骨，君子服之，无心腹之疾。其为蛇，青黄赤黑。一曰黑蛇，青首，在犀牛西。”
> 
> （请一定要佐以F/AP的配乐。。。。）

轰轰轰！

本已缄默的投石机再次投入战斗，不断地向南方战线投放着巨石。

尸人战车和步兵部队的攻击也愈发猛烈，似是陷入某种嗜血的狂暴状态，尽管本体只是行尸走肉。

最为不利的是，背嵬军和铁浮屠的联军在如狂风暴雨般的攻击下伤亡不断扩大，而敌人本就是尸体，倒下之后，哪怕是身体被破坏也不会停止抵抗。

而失去生命的友军又会逐一成为敌军的一员，变为最为棘手的阻碍。

“这样下去不妙啊。”

手持金枪的武将一枪挑下战车上的尸人，虽然他以英灵之姿现世，但也明显因长时间的战斗而有些疲劳，身手已经不如之前利落。

“张将军，能否掩护我前往父亲所在，好助他一臂之力。”

手持双锤的小将一路杀来，沿路击碎了许多尸人武士。

“不行！Lancer的敌人是Rider的Master，持有上古邪刀‘龙牙’，名为顾九玄的强力魔术师，最擅长的恐怕就是以一敌多，还是应该让Lancer自己应对。”

韩鑫厚重而又坚硬的骨刃铠甲让她成为南线战场上不可匹敌的强大力量，迎面袭来的战车像是没有重量似地被她推开。

有的战车甚至极速撞上韩鑫，却因为惯性而导致自身的损毁。

另外两人对视一眼，又看看轻易摧毁数辆战车的韩鑫，相视一笑。

作为他的左膀右臂，又怎么会不知道Lancer的实力呢，何况对手只是一名魔术师，又怎能和从者相抗衡。

庞大的银蛇盘成一圈，周身泛着金属的光泽，留在外面的脑袋来回摆动，看着随时靠近的敌人，只不过在它能有所动作之前，敌人便已被韩鑫等人消灭。

偶尔会有巨石落在它身上，碎石从缝隙中落入它的身体封锁的空间。

“没想到一介魔术师竟能与我战斗至此。”

Lancer舞动银枪，挡下了砸向自己的无数碎石。

龙牙的许多刀刃漂浮在顾九玄上空，快速旋转着，抵挡着掉落的巨大碎石。

顾九玄大口地喘着粗气，魔力的损耗比想象中还要快，不对，不仅是估算的问题，供给Rider的魔力确实增多了不少。

“哼哼，我可不会满足于平分秋色。”

“我想也是。”

话音未落，十几枚泛着红色淡光的刀刃从不同的方向飞来，Lancer并不费力地一一将他们弹开，然后纵身一跃，和顾九玄开始贴身搏斗。

处在银蛇以身体为壁垒，将他们隔绝在内地空间之中，能见度极低，清晰可见的唯有泛着绛红色幽光的无数龙牙刀刃，和缠绕Lancer身体的淡蓝色微光。

除此之外便是龙牙本体的强烈血腥味，在黑暗的环境中像是灯塔似的，标识着持有者顾九玄的坐标。

叮！铛！

Lancer和顾九玄的战斗再次进入胶着状态，化为无数残影的快速枪击准确的击落或是打飞如蝗虫一般成群袭来的刀刃。

得益于相对封闭的战斗空间，以生灵鲜血为食，对生命力和灵魂如饥似渴的邪刀龙牙没有了战场上无数的猎物。

也正因如此，顾九玄不得不再次以自身魔力作为供给，成为龙牙的动力源。

只不过，在Lancer采取这一策略之前龙牙便已经汲取了相当的魔力，短时间内，顾九玄不会因魔力损耗而落于下风。

顾九玄似乎拼了命一般与Lancer近距离格斗，刀枪相触的火花仿佛可以引燃他的衣服，作为魔术师而言实在不算是明智的举动。

‘此人虽嗜血好战，也绝非无谋之辈，定是别有用心。’

Lancer与顾九玄的另一场战斗是Rider计划的一部分，有了前车之鉴，他不得不格外小心，更何况这一次的战斗中Rider以一己之力对抗数名从者。

顾九玄作为Rider的Master更不可能无缘无故亲自到前线送死。

这一想法涌上心头，Lancer的行动趋于守势，顾九玄也因此硬生生将Lancer逼至角落。

Lancer的长枪舞地密不透风，顾九玄的攻击虽然凶猛，但既然无法造成实质伤害也不足为虑。

只是，Lancer还是大意了，至少，是因为之前的经验而造成了判断失误。

龙牙的刀刃确实减少了大半，无法掌握的数量也致使无法判断其真实数量的事实。

噗。

龙牙的刀刃从背后刺入了Lancer的身体，一直贯穿前胸。

那是镶嵌在缝隙中，藏在银蛇盘起的身体夹缝中的陷阱。

见自己的招数得手，顾九玄难得露出微笑，他兴奋地举刀对准Lancer，几乎是在嘶喊。

“胜负已定，现在就将你解决！”

脸上的笑容一瞬即逝，化为狰狞可怖的扭曲表情，通红的眼睛更让他像极了困在牢笼中未进食的野兽。

卡在身体中的刀刃吸收着Lancer的魔力，为顾九玄创造了绝佳的机会。

无数的刀刃再次涌现，纷纷从夹缝中飞出，铺天盖地般袭来。

对Rider计划的心理预期造成了误判，将顾九玄试图突破沥泉神蛇封锁的把戏解读成为更加宏大计划的一环，顾九玄反而转败为胜，徒劳的功夫竟歪打正着地成为了契机。

“休要口出狂言，大丈夫征战沙场，带伤作战也不乏获胜先例。”

Lancer说的没错，他和顾九玄的战斗力之悬殊可不会这么轻易被扯平。

龙牙刀刃无一例外的被Lancer的长枪扫开。

顾九玄也不会放过这一良机，能重创Lancer的机会恐怕不会再次降临了。

一轮又一轮的龙牙刀刃飞向Lancer，掉落的刀刃又会不断加入新一轮的攻击。

吸收着Lancer魔力的龙牙渐渐有了更强的战力，刀身溢出的血腥味甚至具现化为肉眼可见的雾气，从银蛇身体的缝隙中飘出，显得诡异非常。

Lancer虽然不至于受重伤，但是身体渐渐跟不上雨点般打来的无数刀刃，身体上不断出现新的划痕。

“实在没想到，你能做到如此地步。事已至此，恐怕我只能发动第三宝具了。”

Lancer周身的淡蓝色的光芒一闪，刺眼的强光在千分之一秒后消逝，空中的刀刃尽数掉落。

于此同时他摆好攻击的态势，强烈的气流以Lancer为中心向外散发。

“宝具。。”

就在发动宝具之前，他感受到了顾九玄的异样，后者不知为何原因竟半跪在地，靠龙牙支撑着自己的身体。

“Ri。。der？”

急促呼吸间吐出的字眼，虽不清楚，但Lancer还是准确捕捉到了其中的信息。

“你说Rider怎么了？”

话音未落，地面开始了强烈的震动，银蛇因不明原因离开了原地，盘起的身体遮掩住的Lancer和顾九玄也终于重见天日。

“Lancer，什么情况？”

韩鑫首先赶到了Lancer身旁，警惕的看着气喘吁吁的顾九玄。

Lancer浑身无数伤痕却依旧生龙活虎，而顾九玄毫发无伤却似丢了半条命似的，她根本看不出战斗的胜负。

“不知道，总之，有什么要来了。”

投石机的攻击更加疯狂，频率是先前的数倍，但是那并不是地面发生震动的原因。

“。。从东门。。来了。。。”

传令兵以最快的速度赶来，却也刚好赶在那庞然大物到达南方战线的十几秒前。

已经没有必要再问他确切情况了，因为出现在他们眼前的景象实在太过震撼。

如雷声一样响亮的脚步声逐渐靠近，随着声音的方向望去，是如高塔一般的凶猛巨兽，身披护甲，紫黑色雾气从长着锋利獠牙的口中漫出。

高耸的城墙在它的身边只能算是一堵矮墙，连Lancer的宝具，具象化的巨型银蛇也不过是它的三分之一。

它浑身都散发出诡异的气息，仔细观察才看出，这只凶兽也成为了尸人军团的一员，也正是它的出现，使得银蛇都十分忌惮。

“劝你们不要吸入那怪异的雾气。会死的。”

只闻其声，不见其人。

声音的源头像是并不固定，一会儿在这里，一会儿又从别的位置传递着声波。

韩鑫身旁的空间稍微扭曲变形，被撕开了一道裂缝，一个人型轮廓从中显现。

出于本能反应，韩鑫反手一拳扫向那突然出现在战场上的意外人物。

“虽然只是形式上的同一势力，我还是希望能更加友好一点呢。”

骨刃形成的坚硬手甲击在了看不见的屏障上，甚至嗡嗡作响。

西装革履，一身干净打扮的魔术师从容走出，他拿着不明材质的手杖，闲庭信步似的走至韩鑫身侧。

“很高兴，再次见面。”

“少啰嗦，老子没工夫扯这些没用的。”

“看你这么有精神，我也放心了。”

苏磬皮笑肉不笑的样子让韩鑫捉摸不透，但这并不是她最在意的，眼下大敌当前，她并不想太早考虑之后的对手。

“那怪兽是‘封稀’和‘修蛇’的尸体拼接而成，外观上与封稀无异，实则兼具封稀的破坏力和修蛇的猛毒。”

“Rider怎么会有这种能力？”

“确实并非Rider的能力，东方战线的失利将会使围剿Rider的行动全线崩溃。除非。。。说曹操，曹操到。”

苏磬看向远处，韩鑫随着他的目光一同望去，是一袭黄衣的少女，和背着一个女子的男人，快速赶往自己的方向。

“Master，Lancer的魔力反应确认，他的身边还有一位不明身份的魔术师，怎么办？”

“Lancer是暂时的盟友，那魔术师看起来和他们是合作关系，那就也是对Rider阵线的友军。”

“明白。”

“初次见面，我是Caster的Master，苏磬。想必阁下就是冯谖吧。”

苏磬客气非常，友善地朝冯谖伸出了右手。

冯谖虽然将他认定为友军，却并不完全放心，所以没有握住苏磬的手，后者见他戒备非常，露出了耐人寻味的笑容，同时撤回了伸出的右手。

冯谖轻轻放下了背上的晓雪，让她坐在地上更好地休息。

由于魔力损耗过大，加上赶路对体力的消耗，晓雪在途中便坚持不下去了，只能靠冯谖背着她继续前进。

“Caster的事，暂时不跟你计较。”

冯谖虽然背对苏磬，却并不影响这句话传到苏磬的耳中。

“既然阁下出现在这里，就说明西方战线的进攻也失败了，这里是最后的战场。”

顾九玄的身体不断颤抖着，身上的汗水不断蒸发，表面上看起来已经没有战斗的余力了。

他看着眼前的敌人不断增多，明白Rider的计策已经成功，可以迈向第二阶段，只不过依旧需要一个看似合理的败退过程。

对Archer的宝具本身，施展‘赶尸术’并且对它的肉体在一定程度上进行改造确实消耗了不少魔力，但还不至于将他榨干。

顾九玄说出的话无非是意图增加所有人的心理压力，并借机寻找撤退的机会。

所有人的表情在此刻都十分复杂，也不尽相同，韩鑫虽然担心作战失败，但手中还有十三划令咒，也并非没有退路。

冯谖本就无意从这一场混战中获得什么，况且来此的目的也仅仅是圣杯战争监督者的个人请求和贿赂。

晓雪则是十分担心此番乱斗最终的结果，如此高调的持久战，只会引来更多不必要的关注（比如时钟塔，再比如昆仑山），甚至危及守护神秘这一使命本身。

“不错，这里确实是最后的战场。”

苏磬的语气十分淡然，他看着肆意踩踏着，无差别攻击着敌我双方的失控巨兽，一脸的惋惜。

苏磬的手杖上的玉石隐隐发光，只见他打了个响指，无数粗大的藤蔓破开土壤，或是缠绕在封稀的腿上，或是在抽打着它的身躯。

下一秒，护城湖上不断冒出气泡，仿佛整个湖都在沸腾。

水位也迅速下降，直到湖水被完全抽干，更多的藤蔓从湖底的表面上钻出，并且相互靠拢，相互交缠。

藤蔓纠缠而成的巨绳在空中舞动，似是在等待着什么。

所有的投石机都以最大功率进行运转，只不过这最后的挣扎在实力差面前又那么微不足道。

“攻城战本身就要有主攻方向，不是吗？”

苏磬微微一笑，再次打了个响指。

轰！

内城南门的城门被那股巨大的藤蔓完全穿透，铁质的城门化为无数碎片，全部被击飞，包括城墙上的城楼，一同消散。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 虽然没有想象中那么好的效果，但个人还是比较满意的。。
> 
> 各方战力因各种原因终于集结，接下来的情节还请各位大大拭目以待。。。。


	27. 鱼肠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《越绝书.外传.记宝剑》：阖闾以鱼肠之剑刺吴王僚。

看似不可撼动的凶猛巨兽被瞬间破土而出的粗壮藤蔓缠绕、拘束着。

如捕获猎物的毒蛇，不断勒紧着对封稀的束缚，直到庞大的野猪平躺在地面上，无法继续向前迈出一步。

“前进的道路已经打开，这因缘的一战，与兵圣决胜的殊荣，是Lancer所有，我苏磬，放弃继续对Rider的进攻，包括监督者的委托。”

城门已经被轰飞，宽阔的护城湖水已被抽干，满是皱褶的湿润泥土上的藤蔓也停止了移动。

顾九玄急促的呼吸慢慢缓和下来，听着苏磬的话，不由得想起曾经孤身造访的戴亚辛，和他对自己的威胁。

“虽然不明白为什么你要做到这个份上，但是老子还是谢谢你。”

“我早就说过了，不过是互相利用罢了。”

Lancer眺望着远方的子城城楼，逐渐变淡的浓雾之后，依稀可见其轮廓。

顾九玄见时机成熟，再次驱动手中的龙牙，无数刀刃均散发着猩红色的雾气，朝所有人飞去，进行着无差别的攻击。

巨型的藤蔓从苏磬身前不远处的地面上迅速窜出，挡下了大部分极速袭来的刀刃。

其余几人也不得不放弃顾九玄本人，转而进行防守。

等到攻击停止，那些刀刃像是进食完毕的蝗虫群，继续向下一个目标前进之时，也早已不见了顾九玄的踪影。

冯谖和Saber并不放心晓雪的状况，又没有信心在与Rider的战斗中保证她的安危，于是选择停留原地，待晓雪的状况稍微好转后再做打算。

苏磬醉翁之意不在酒，他本就不是为了讨伐Rider而出现在这个战场上，或者说，他不是为了亲手消灭Rider而出现在战场上，所以他选择看着顾九玄撤离前线，而非制止。

最希望能亲手与Rider一决胜负，与Rider做个了断的，是Lancer。

当他发现顾九玄向淹城深处撤退之时，本能地要追上他，但刚迈出几步，又很快地停了下来。

“那家伙夹着尾巴逃跑了，不追上去吗？Lancer。”

韩鑫察觉到了Lancer的异样，也在同时明白了Lancer异常举动的原因，她的语气平和，像是与老友叙旧一般的口吻。

“是啊，Master。”

Lancer的回应之快，像是早已料到了韩鑫会说什么，也许他只是想对她说些什么，才会突然停止追击。

“这一刻，决战之时终于来了。”

“是啊，Master。”

巨大的银蛇渐渐消失，化为无数的淡黄色光点，汇聚在Lancer手中的长枪之上，银枪也恢复了本来面目，虽然巨蛇的形态才是它真正的‘本来面目’。

“击败Rider，夺得圣杯，你的愿望就能实现了吧。”

“是啊，Master。”

Lancer握紧了手中的长枪，韩鑫能看到，沥泉枪隐隐在抖动，她知道，Lancer并不是因为恐惧，更不是因为不安，而是因为兴奋。

这一场跨越了千载的战斗，兵家祖师与后世英杰的争斗，着实让Lancer亢奋不已。

只不过，对弈之时的对话依然脑中挥之不去，Lancer无法回答Rider提出的问题，但是他在面对Rider之后做了更为艰难的一个决定。

那就是，将建立在虚假现实上那伪善的理想舍弃，不为自己的行径做任何粉饰。也许最终的结果是有益的，但那并不代表，它所有的组成部分都是正确的。

‘接受这一切，并返回最原始的状态，想想看，初衷是什么，从军是为了什么，取下敌人性命，丧失部下的生命又是为了什么，理想实现了么，那虚名又如何呢。’

曾经在脑中萦绕的问题再次出现，但是这一次，却没有了迷惘，他有了自己的答案。

“Lancer，去吧，为我奏响胜利的凯旋之音！现在，你是我完颜鑫的从者，是我的忠臣，用你手中的沥泉神枪，为我开辟胜利之路！为我夺得圣杯，实现我的愿望！”

“末将领命！Master，能遇见你，实属我三生有幸！”

Lancer高举起手中的沥泉神枪，月光照在枪尖上，反射出的点点亮光像是照亮了前进的方向，通往胜利的凯旋之路。

残余的尸人战士在苏磬的魔术助力下，被快速的清扫干净，战场上只剩背嵬军和铁浮屠联军，统一的看着Lancer，等待着什么，蓄势待发。  
“将士们，召唤尔等之时，我已明说，此战，没有‘大义’，没有‘救赎’。此战仅为我岳飞，仅为我个人而战，只是为了走完忠臣之路，完成武将之道。若是能认同这毫无价值的目的，那么战鼓之声已经响起，我等只要将眼前的敌人消灭殆尽。”

所有的兵士迈着统一的步伐，向Lancer靠近。

Lancer自始至终都背对着他们，也许是有充足的自信，伴随自己戎马一生的兵士们定会继续跟随自己左右；也许正好相反，不愿让极少的人数影响自己的信心；也许是无颜面对这些将会再次被迫投身于死地的兵士。

无论如何，此战无可避免，那么只有不断地前进。

Lancer的长枪一斜，然后有节奏地猛烈敲击着地面，声响传彻整个战场。

当声响停止，Lancer率先迈开脚步，所有兵士无一例外地跟着Lancer一同冲锋，只有韩鑫停在了内城南门外，她爬上城墙，在远处静静地看着，只因她知道这场战斗对Lancer来说无比重要。

“接下来就没有什么我们能做的了，是时候脱离战场了。”

冯谖看着正在闭目养神的晓雪，再看看一旁依旧有些神情恍惚的Saber。

显然Saber没有听到冯谖对她说的话，她看着手中的长剑，思绪再次飘远。

“那可不行呢，我可是为了与冠位的Saber亲手过几招才来到这里的。”

苏磬缓步走向他们三人，他的话像是当头棒喝，Saber也瞬时醒觉，护在晓雪和冯谖身前。

“Saber，这个魔术师与先前的敌人不同，要是以半吊子的心态和他对战，会死的。”

晓雪挣扎着站了起来，疲态依旧，连逃跑的精力都没有恢复。

“哦，十分感谢您的认可。”

苏磬微微鞠躬，彬彬有礼的态度却并没有获得一丝好感。

看着那些如同触手般蠕动的粗壮藤蔓，如同嗅到鲜血的鲨鱼似的，不断扑向遍地尸骸吸食着那残留的魔力的贪婪模样，即便没有姜望的‘阴阳眼’，晓雪也不难判断它的来历。

“‘腑海林之子’可不是能被常人操控的魔物，不仅如此，你难道想引得更多圣堂教会的人出现吗？”

晓雪的话反而引得苏磬不住地轻笑。  
“啊，抱歉，失礼了，只是你猜错了事情的本末。”

话音未落，苏磬已经飞身向前，快速出现在Saber的面前，运动的轨迹因速度而模糊，挥出的右手以迅雷不及掩耳之势击在了泰阿剑的剑身上，仿佛是为了测试剑而发动的攻击。

泰阿剑周身产生了强烈的气流，风压迫使苏磬暂时后退。

“不愧为‘威道之剑’。不过，不全力以赴的话，这场对决会有些无聊呢。”

“多说无益。”

Saber乘胜追击，风压在剑身周遭形成了气刃，锋利无比，掠过苏磬身体时甚至切开了一尺开外的衣物。

晓雪的建议显然没有让Saber改变出招的本意，她依然在不断避免着苏磬的要害部位，虽然章法依旧乱而无序，苏磬却已经参透了Saber招式。

“肩膀。左腿。右臂。左手。左脚。”

苏磬默念着Saber瞄准的目标，优雅而从容地躲过华丽的剑招，这次，甚至都没能对他的衣服造成伤害。

惊讶之余，Saber在短短的一瞬有些认真，刺出的泰阿剑虽未命中，气刃却在苏磬的左臂上留下了深深的伤痕。

“没错，就是这种感觉。”

苏磬的斗志一下被点燃，至刚才为止甚至都没有用全力。

Saber却依旧有些错愕，方才失手杀死普通人的记忆让她有些失神。

“Saber！”

冯谖的吼声将她拉回了现实。

爆裂的宝石让她看不清周围的环境，她闭上眼睛靠意念和魔力反应判断苏磬的方位，腑海林之子强大的魔力从正下方传来。

忽然间破土而出的藤蔓在Saber的左手上留下了刮痕，也成为被追捕的印记，腾挪躲闪之际，藤蔓上枝叶之间的阴影像是有了生命一般，苏磬从中现身，以手杖作为兵器，和Saber在藤蔓上战斗着。

当Saber稍稍适应苏磬的攻击之时，他化作一团墨汁样的东西消失不见。与此同时，成群结队的翅刃虫从上方袭来。  
Saber双手握着泰阿剑，如台风一般的风壁在她周围成型，绞杀着那些翅刃虫。

很快地，它们被尽数消灭，Saber快速扫视周围，寻找着苏磬，不料脚腕突然像是被什么抓住一般。

Saber本能地看向脚踝，空间像是被撕开了一道裂缝，一只手从中伸出，牢牢地钳制住Saber的右脚。

挥剑斩向那只手之时，双臂上又传来相同的触感，抬眼望去，确实又是被从空间裂缝中伸出的手所禁锢。

“唔，我差不多用了全力，但是你好像一直收敛着，有些扫兴呢。”

苏磬重新出现在Saber的面前，他的左手伸入了类似的空间裂缝之中，右手仍然握紧了那只手杖。

Saber将双手松开，泰阿剑因重量分布不均而在掉落的同时旋转，她抓住时机，再次握住了泰阿剑。

倒持的泰阿剑再次产生气刃，准确无误地击中了箍紧自己右手，从空间裂缝中伸出的手臂。

铛！

水银不知何时裹在了所有从空间裂缝中出现的手上，Saber自身却未能幸免，泰阿剑的气刃在自己的肩上留下了严重的伤势。

“真是可惜了，我本是想打倒使用全力的冠位Saber的。不过这样也罢，这样的成就也足以载入史册了。”

苏磬的肩上是一团水银形成的圆形物体，伸出了类似触角似的模样，完全包裹了他的右胸至右臂，一直延伸到空间裂缝之中。

他的手杖上的玉石再次绽放出刺眼的绿光，下一秒就能消灭Saber。

铛。扑哧。

苏磬本人在被刺中之前都未曾察觉。

“不愧是‘勇绝之剑’，鱼肠。”

赤色的短剑刺穿了水银形成的护甲，一直没入柄部。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 嗯嗯，因为角色立场等等原因，没有发生规模更大的混战，甚至是要走向结束（当然不包括主线剧情）。
> 
> Lancer这样的设计也只是因为觉得这样会很有趣，还未完全揭示的Rider的设定也是同理。
> 
> （话说看到最新的日服FGO PV又有了新的灵感，希望能在之后的剧情中完整呈现。。。）
> 
> 叙事的节奏也应该会在下几章稍微调整，设定解说和背景故事什么的。。（总之希望各位大大喜欢）


	28. 宵练

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宵练，上古名剑，铸造者不详，曾为商天子、春秋时卫人孔周所收藏，与含光，承影齐名，并称商天子(王帝君主圣帝)三剑,《列子·汤问》中有记载。也叫“霄练”。
> 
> （再次推荐F/AP或者FGO配乐）

“Saber，以你自己的方式做吧，暂时忘记晓雪的话，让我来争取时间。”

“明白了，Master。”

Saber豁然开朗似的，虽然依旧还未逃离苏磬的拘束，眼神又重新变得坚定。

“为了这次圣杯战争，我自认也做了不少功课。但是我记得，你好像不是魔术师，对吧。”

苏磬似是没有被刺入身体的短剑所影响，语气平缓，姿态淡然。

握着鱼肠剑的手臂上青筋暴露，五官也拧在了一起，却总是无法将它抽出。

“是又怎么样？”

苏磬肩上的水银开始向下方蔓延，末端已经与鱼肠剑接触，并缓缓将它包裹。

“你觉得，你比它如何，比他们如何，又比Saber如何？”

轻翘的嘴角和斜视的眼神是难掩的不屑，甚至都没有快速将冯谖解决掉的意思，好似连将他杀死的时间都不愿浪费。

冯谖并没有被苏磬快速突破南门城防的实力震慑住，也没有因他所说的类比而产生恐惧，更没有因为当前局势的压倒性不利而放弃。

紧张的神经稍稍有些放松，Saber如释重负般长出一口气。

“明白了，Master。”

Saber的语气中有一分不易察觉的感激。

“晓雪！就是现在！”

数不清的金色花瓣在眼前出现，然后精准地击在苏磬身上。虽不至于造成伤害，但也迫使他将大部分水银构成的护甲转移向身体其它部位。

“这是最后的魔力了，接下来就靠你自己了！”

冯谖趁机抽出了深入苏磬身体中的鱼肠剑，随即一剑劈下，誓要将他的右手从肩部斩断。

苏磬完全不把冯谖的攻击放在眼里，只在眨眼间，冯谖身前出现了相同的空间裂缝，裹着水银护甲的右手像是锋利的兵刃，轻而易举地戳进了冯谖的身体。

喷溅而出的鲜血洒在了苏磬的面上和昂贵的衣物上。

疼痛虽然暂缓了冯谖的攻势，但他没有因此畏缩，鱼肠剑的剑锋散发出耀眼的光芒，如海棠一般的鲜艳色彩绽放在眼前。

“绝不会让你妨碍Saber。”

鱼肠剑似是在回应冯谖的心声，发出阵阵剑啸。

唰。

苏磬的右臂被斩断，连同包裹着它，水银形成的护甲一齐掉在地上，却没有预期中的血如泉涌。

空间魔术也因此解除，控制住Saber的许多右手也消失不见。

脚下的藤蔓在根部被整齐的切断，甚至没能看清她挥剑的动作。

站在上面的三人也随之重新回到地面上，相互扫视。

但是当Saber再次与苏磬对视，手中的泰阿剑又再度缄默。

三人呈品字形僵持在当场，苏磬好像又突然并不急于进攻，轻轻用手帕擦拭着身上冯谖的鲜血。

“光是站着，就很困难了吧。”

苏磬的语气如往常一样轻柔，看似没有恶意的发言，在其他人听来却十分刺耳。

冯谖虽然靠着子房移植的魔术回路可以稍缓疼痛同时加速伤口愈合，但也仅限于全神贯注的状态下，如今大敌当前，自然不可能有先前在与Berserker接触时治愈脚伤的效率。

额上不断冒出豆大的汗珠，剧烈的疼痛使他只能采取被动的行动方式。

“想知道，就放马过来。”

冯谖强作镇定，摆好攻击的架势，鱼肠剑天性遇强则强，身毁势犹在，面对苏磬确实非常合适。

“不错，你很不错。”

苏磬突然笑了起来，剩余的水银不断流向身体的右侧，逐渐组成了新的右手。

“本来我只把你当成被卷入圣杯战争的普通人，现在，你是有资格被我苏磬杀死的魔术师了。”

苏磬语出惊人，冯谖眉头紧皱，严阵以待。

铛！铛！铛！

“你想锻造一把新剑？”

苏磬难得的有些严肃，快步走向Saber。

Saber虽然不是战斗方面的天才，却也能看出苏磬之所以能够不断避开泰阿的锋芒，并不是单凭敏捷的身法，而是完全看穿一般，像是曾有过经验，又像是预见到了部分的未来。

那么，最合理的应对方式，就是用对方无法预料到的策略。

“休想。”

冯谖自知不是苏磬的对手，但是身体先一步做出行动，挡在了苏磬前面。

“虽然不能与使用干将莫邪的Saber一战有些遗憾，但是，想必这仍是足以被后人所铭记的成就吧。”

冯谖只感觉腿上一痛，远处的苏磬消失不见，他在自己投在地面上的影子中钻出，手杖上燃起了熊熊烈焰，发射出的火球击中了他的小腿。

爆炸的烟雾将两人笼罩，冯谖靠着火焰出现时瞬间点亮的环境中找到了苏磬的方位，全力刺出鱼肠剑。

铛。

鱼肠剑击在了如钢铁一般坚硬的手杖上，是苏磬主动将手杖迎上了鱼肠剑。

迸出的火花让冯谖看清了苏磬的表情，虽然优雅淡漠依旧，但杀气如风，迎面袭来。

咔咔。

诡异的声音响起，冯谖本能地抽回鱼肠剑，同时，空出的左拳挥出，与苏磬的包裹着水银的拳头相触。

冯谖清楚的感觉到了左手指骨碎裂，但并没有减缓攻势，一声怒吼从喉中传出，左拳也更加用力。

毫无疑问的，苏磬渐渐占了上风，冯谖的左拳被完全压制，但与此同时，冯谖借力侧身凌空一脚踢出，虽被苏磬的手杖挡住，但也逼他后退几步。

“怎么，魔力用尽了？”

一系列的战斗之后，再加上一直以来晓雪和姜望不断灌输的知识，对于魔术，冯谖加深的了解虽然有限，但最基本的原理还算清楚。

以命相搏的战斗下刺激出的肾上腺素也让他的直觉敏锐不少，甚至发现了苏磬为数不多的特性，甚至是致命的弱点，那唯一的缺陷。

但是，压倒性的劣势并没有改变，要不是苏磬刻意拖延，战斗早就以冯谖战死收场了。更糟的是，不知何时，鱼肠剑的剑身已经产生了裂痕，随时都可能断裂。

冯谖死死盯着苏磬，小心翼翼地迈步向前，他打算主动进攻，多为Saber争取一些时间。

喀嚓。

声音从脚下传来，如同玻璃渣一样的触感，低头一看，遍地都是玻璃质感的花朵，当视线落在它们身上时，一阵白光闪过，冯谖的视觉被暂时剥夺。

铛。

冯谖过人的直觉让他挡下了苏磬的攻击，但是接踵而来的是更多的宝石，冯谖不得不继续挥舞已经脆弱不堪的鱼肠剑，在第四枚宝石与剑身相撞并爆裂后，是鱼肠剑断裂的清脆声响。

冯谖彻底乱了阵脚，唯一的武器，Saber赠予的宝具‘鱼肠’被摧毁，他能预见的只是被苏磬杀死的结局。

想到这里，心中却又有一瞬，稍纵即逝的安逸，但极短的安宁之后，脑海中浮现的面孔让他又多了一丝想要挣扎的念想。

正是这一份念想，燃起了几乎从未体验过，已经彻底忘记的情感，‘恐惧’。

“Master，不要慌。”

Saber的声音在耳边响起。

“可是，鱼肠剑断了。”

“Master，你认为，鱼肠为何物？剑又为何物？”

苏磬的攻击平没有停止，他不断预判着冯谖的动作，投掷出更多五颜六色的宝石。

然而冯谖不再有所动作，他像是一尊雕塑似的站在原地，多数宝石也因此落空。极少数的宝石击中了他，在他的身体上留下了灼烧的痕迹。

“这把剑可以叫做‘鱼肠’，他的手杖也可以叫做‘鱼肠’，名字不过是个代号。”

“我明白了。”

冯谖张开双眼，视觉虽然恢复，但依然十分模糊，他捡起地上的一支长戈，平淡无奇，又锈迹斑斑，然后缓步走向苏磬。

身体中本属于子房的魔术回路也仿佛觉醒，苏磬攻击的轨迹已经可以看清，这虽然不代表他的身体能跟得上，但威胁已经大幅下降。

苏磬被冯谖缠住，无法快速将他杀死，他不断使用多样的魔术，寻找着解决冯谖的空挡。他那从不重复的绚丽技法似是完美诠释了‘魔术师’的名称。

“此剑，騞然而过，随过随合，觉疾而不血刃，是为霄练。”

“此剑，如磨如琢，如切如搓，破敌而不取命，以贯其道。”

只见白光一闪，苏磬那水银形成的右臂顿时被解除，摔碎在了地面上。

“苏磬，你已经输了，既然Lancer已经前往消灭Rider，你若不想参与，还是撤退吧。”

Saber看似握着一把剑，但手中却空无一物。

只有白色的波纹，是看似环绕长剑剑身的剑气，无法见其真身。

苏磬的身体逐渐变得僵硬，对一系列的展开不再有所反应，似乎已经没有一丝一毫的生气，不对，冯谖能够确认，苏磬早已停止了呼吸。

“Saber？”

冯谖虽然不敢相信，但现状似乎又没有别的可能。

“不可能，‘霄练’并非为了取人性命之剑，不如说，它是被抽离了夺取生命的能力，从根本上不可能是武器的武器。”

这一次，她没有动摇，她百分之百确信，苏磬没有死。至少，自己并没有取走苏磬的性命。

冯谖走向苏磬，想要确认他是否还一息尚存。

“Master，小心。这一定是某种魔术。”

冯谖点点头，蹑手蹑脚的靠近苏磬，见自始至终他都没有反应，也就大胆地伸手探他的鼻息。

就在即将靠近之时，苏磬的身体突然向后倒了下去。

“是人偶！”

晓雪终于赶到，因为之前的战斗中那坠落的藤蔓使晓雪和他们相隔数百步。

啪。

响指声不知从何响起。

“准确来说，那是被改造过的人偶。”

眼前的一切仿佛被贴上了一层薄膜，不，是所处的现实之中被剥下了一层薄膜。

“这次的经历真是让我大开眼界。可惜，也就到此为止了。”

语气中尽是不舍。

“是幻术，从什么时候开始？！”

最应该察觉到异样的晓雪却从未发现苏磬从何时开始使用幻术。

“谁知道呢。”

水银形成的右臂从苏磬的肩头脱落，它在一瞬间化为无数尖锐的触角，袭向在场的三人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这里的各位大大！ （也特别感谢收藏此作的大大，感谢大大的认可）
> 
> 这一章不仅是为了凸显苏磬过人的能力，同时也是为了苏磬这一人物做了一系列的暗示和铺垫。（这里正好也是对第一卷的设定做一系列的呼应）
> 
> 嗯嗯，看目前的进度，有希望在年底前完成第二卷的内容。（下方有fgo剧透，防雷请跳过）
> 
> 首先，最新的主题曲真的是太棒了，这么说有些夸张，但好像真的有种 ‘旋律在名为灵魂的池塘上激起了细浪，在被油墨点染的水中沉溺’ 的感觉。  
> （好像有点矫情。。。不过总之真的是太棒了）
> 
> 这么说的主要原因也和历史上梵高的身世有关，读来确实十分难过，让这首曲子听起来就有些复杂。近日，现实中的朋友又发来了梵高在fate中的设定（fgo剧透警告），据说外神看上了绘出《星夜》的梵高，出于对作品的兴趣也出于对地球的目的，外神要利用梵高的身体作为侵略的手段。后者不惜以自我了结的手段避免这一切。然而，外神并没有放弃，而是将‘向日葵的化身’，痴恋’太阳神‘的女神‘克吕提厄'的灵魂与梵高融合。于是，’虚幻之灵‘梵高应运而生，也就是外神（foreigner）梵高。梵高的灵魂想要阻止外神，所以不断要自我了结，但是‘克吕提厄'的灵魂有总会反制他的意愿，造成了某种程度的疯狂。（可能不准确，因为自己在网上没有查到相关资料。。不过这样也很有趣） 心情真的十分复杂，似乎能在主题曲中感受到梵高灵魂深处的挣扎，因为两方力量的争相拉扯而逐渐趋于癫狂，（也像是在映射历史中被现实所折磨的艺术家梵高），由于外神的’眷顾‘（梵高），或是’悲悯‘（克吕提厄），亦或是单纯的恶趣味（梵高/克吕提厄），才有了这样的发展，实在是令人唏嘘。（值得一提的是，朋友中的评价是两极分化的，有的认为比较牵强，有的像本人一样觉得有趣。。总之美服出的时候一定抽爆（虽然从卡面的角度不是很喜欢就是了。。））同时也更加期待后续的fgo官方剧情了呢，这次的活动应该是指向那个’黑点‘的楔子吧。重要的事要说三遍，幻日太棒了，幻日太棒了，幻日太棒了！


	29. 枯藤老树昏鸦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《马前课》又叫《马前神课》，三国时期著名军事家、政治家、散文家、道士、发明家诸葛亮的著作，从字面上讲，就是在出兵之前，在马前面占卜一课，即起卦的意思。讲述了自三国时期至“大同”社会的各个历史时期的卦象，共十四课。
> 
> （搬运自百度百科）

水银的形态再次崩溃，那是Saber手中之‘剑’的能力，名为‘霄练’的上古名剑。

“即便是冠位的Saber，应该也不能随意从别的次元中不断拿出神造兵装，你又何必故弄玄虚呢。”

肉眼看不见的剑，没有魔力反应的斩击，感受不到其存在的伤口。

名为霄练的名剑，作为兵器，却完全没有伤人的能力，唯一能做到的，至少在这个场景下，在这场战斗中，便是扰乱在魔术回路中流动的魔力，甚至于魔力本身。

“《拾遗记》中所载的‘断水’也不过如此吧。”

苏磬所施展的魔术，例如水银形成的球体，是因注入了魔力所以才能驱动的，但是当霄练剑挥出，剑击是在‘概念’本身上对目标造成破坏，其实体不受影响，但是直接结果便是能破解施术者所施之魔术。

然而，从常理上而言，即便Saber用‘宝具作成’的固有技能锻造出的传说之剑真有此效，也不至于完全崩溃才对。

晓雪也因此陷入了沉思，她还记得，Saber从一开始便说过，她所持宝具的威力会因现世职介不同而产生波动。

以战斗能力最强的Saber职介现世，而非以辅助能力和筹划能力见长的Caster职介现世的话，她拥有的宝具等级会将低一至两级，包括其‘宝具作成’的固有技能。

如此一来，Saber面对苏磬这位有着比肩冠位魔术师的战斗力的敌人，不该会有此奇效，至少从理论上是如此。

“单是‘霄练’剑你就敌不上了，还想让我打造‘越王八剑’？”

Saber双手握着无形之剑，警惕万分地看着苏磬，一瞬也不能让他游离到自己的视线之外。

苏磬突然露出了灿烂的微笑，并非是嘲讽，也并不是因为Saber言过其实，单纯是为了Saber有能力打造其他宝具这一事实，而发自肺腑的欢快。

“若是阁下不介意的话，就再好不过了。能让冠位的Saber如此应对，作为对手的我绝对是足以载入史册的魔术师了。”

分不清是谦恭还是自大，也不明白是恭维还是实话，只是话里话外都透着一股异样。

Saber无法辨别，晓雪也看不穿，冯谖更是对苏磬的一系列行径理解不能。

‘神神叨叨的’，若是姜望在场，他会这么评价神秘莫测的苏磬。

“说来说去，什么‘载入史册’的，你参与圣杯战争，不会是为了名声吧？”

苏磬好像真的以为Saber会打造出另一个宝具似的，迟迟没有动作，晓雪干脆趁此机会多套取一些情报。

晓雪问的话让苏磬一愣，他自己从来都是因为想遇到更多的强大魔术师，想见到更多奇特的魔术为宗旨，她的话让苏磬意识到自己无意间的各种言行举止确实发出了这一信号。

‘难道这才是苏磬，这才是‘我’的愿望？’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

远处的山崖上。

几个人影站在最高的地方，眺望着远处的景观。

体积堪比现代城市一般的城池，三重高大的城墙，内城城墙外巨型的护城湖，以及被浓雾笼罩，除了子城城墙外什么也看不清的内城内部。

高大而又清瘦的男人忽然伸出左手，拇指在指尖和掌间快速游移，又猛地抬头望向天空。

天空中一前一后两颗流星划破天际，可惜月光的映衬下，看不清这自然奇景。

“将星陨落，看来今晚会有人退场。”

“欸嘻嘻，这是新的能力吗？”

身披银白色斗篷的人影慌张地摇着手中的笼子，‘崭新’的斗篷让她一点点不习惯。

“亚德，小声些，不要打扰师傅的实地勘察。”

“啊啊啊！不要，不要摇了，格蕾！”

男人叹了一口气，模棱两可的反应让她更加慌张。

“啊师傅，十分抱歉！亚德，你也要道歉！”

“最后的勘察已经完成了，不用在意，格蕾姑娘。”

有些陌生的称呼并没有引起格蕾的注意。

“这是所谓的入乡随俗吗？兄。长。大人。”

另一位女子的话使男人一怔，再是手忙脚乱地掏出雪茄，有些笨拙地把它点燃，吞吐之间竟被呛到，不住地咳起来。

“太阳从西边出来了，老烟枪也会被雪茄呛到。”

一如既往地毒舌，倒是成功转移了格蕾的注意。

“机会难得，就不要再找我的碴了，仲。。”

“特里姆玛乌。”

“是，莱尼斯大人。”

女仆装扮的人影上前钳住了埃尔梅罗二世，封住了他的嘴巴，不让他再多说什么。

‘恶魔，绝对是恶魔的化身。’

“喂，洛狰，你们圣堂教会不是一直在追查‘腑海林之子’吗，怎么不但出现在圣杯战争中，甚至还成为参与者的工具了呢？”

“说来惭愧，圣堂教会也没有预料到这种状况，所以这次圣杯战争成立了特殊别动队，专门应对相关状况。”

“欸。。。那既然目标出现，怎么不出手呢？”

“实在是因为名为苏磬的魔术师实力过于强大，不仅要应对‘腑海林之子’还要与他周旋，已经有数名同僚送命了。”

洛狰的话并没有说服莱尼丝和二世，但反驳也不会有任何好处，还不如姑且当作他所说的就是事实。

“几位不折返戴神父那里吗？”

“不了，对于这场战斗的走向，我很有兴趣，某种意义上来说，他们‘也’是我们的‘前辈’呢。”

女仆形态的月灵髓液，特里姆玛乌，这才松开了埃尔梅罗二世。

“况且，要是再有人战死的话，我们也可以帮忙收尸呀。不要摆出那种表情嘛，开个玩笑罢了。”

‘恶魔，不会错，绝对是恶魔。’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

察觉到内心思绪异样的苏磬，第一反应是将同一问题传递给其他人。

“那么你们呢？你们参与圣杯战争又是为了什么？”

冯谖沉默不语，他在此时还没有意识到自己的愿望是什么，他只觉得自己是稀里糊涂地被策划许久，密谋着什么的魔术师（子房）卷入，直到现在也没有意识到内心的真实想法。

讽刺的是，在他自己看来，也许等获得了圣杯，自然也就有了想要实现的愿望，至少这是他目前的主观意识。

“实际上我并不想参与圣杯战争，我现在站在这里也许只是命运弄人吧。”

“你说谎。”

Saber苦笑着摇摇头。

“你相信命运吗？”

这句话一说出口，苏磬只觉得脑中‘嗡’的一声一片空白，然后记忆中的各种片段和碎片走马灯似的出现在眼前，交织着，变幻着。

瞬时间，他只觉得头疼欲裂，身体里的魔术回路也开始疯狂运转，本来已经归于平静地无数巨大藤蔓再次舞动起来，钳制住的封稀也被撕成了碎片，被藤蔓迅速分食。

“不好，快逃！”

冯谖脱口而出，随即背起晓雪朝远处狂奔。

Saber在前方开路，面对这魔物，她没有了顾虑，泰阿剑不停斩断一根又一根巨型藤蔓。

“不要。。跑！”

苏磬浑身上下都是色彩斑斓的纹路，交叉纵横，密密麻麻，此刻同时显现。

周围的空间不断被撕开裂缝，苏磬从它们之间来回穿梭，全无章法可言，似是早已失去了理智，他的瞳孔已经涣散，双目渐渐变成了纯黑色。

宝石、火球、翅刃虫、月灵髓液、结界术、虚数魔术，叫的出名字的，叫不出名字的，阵法、魔术，苏磬毕生所学尽数用了出来，他一刻不停地追击着Saber和冯谖，尽管方向感已经缺失。

感官的能力也在魔术回路疯狂运转下不断提升，甚至能听清千里之外蝴蝶拍动翅膀的声音，能看见皮肤上的每一个毛孔。

就在此时，苏磬感受到了一股气息。

是一股久违的熟悉味道，一下子填满了鼻腔。

“白泽？”

苏磬恢复了一丝理智，然后表情再度变得茫然。

“白泽。”

“是谁？”

好不容易恢复的一丝理智快速地沦陷，致使苏磬重新回归狂暴的状态。

“这样下去可不妙啊。”

冯谖不顾伤势背着晓雪一路狂奔，稍微愈合的伤口再次裂开，连靴子都染成了红色。

所幸失去理智的苏磬攻击精确度大幅下降，他本人的威胁反而降低了不少。

Saber疲于应对眼前暴走的‘腑海林之子’，无暇顾及身后紧跟着她的苏磬和晓雪。

突然间一颗火球击中了一支本不会挡住去路的藤蔓，它似是有生命，有疼痛感一般向另一边倒去，恰好打中了Saber的后背。

强大的势能将Saber甩向一旁的房屋，一连撞塌了四五座屋子才停下。

没有了Saber的庇护，冯谖在吃力地躲闪藤蔓的鞭击时，被落在脚边的宝石炸飞，背上的晓雪因此摔落，却幸运地掉在了Saber附近的一个稻草堆上。

而冯谖自己却跌入了一洼沼泽之中。

跌入沼泽的冯谖只觉得浑身乏力，身体的机能像是被沼泽吸走似的。

更糟糕的是，它具有腐蚀的特性，与其接触的衣服以肉眼可见的速度在不断溶解。

冯谖抓住了一截被斩断的藤蔓枝叶，试图将自己拉出来。

正当即将成功之际，眼角处一团银色出现，那是球体形态的水银，名为月灵髓液的魔术礼装，也是苏磬擅于使用的魔术之一。

冯谖这才发现，单是目之所及，就有数十个这样的球体水银。

它似乎早就发现了冯谖的存在，快速向他的方向移动。

尽管冯谖拼了命地要把自己从沼泽中拉出，但看样子是来不及了。

“Master！”

“冯谖！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 这一章中同样埋下了许多的伏笔和暗示，大部分能与之前的剧情串联，其他的也是后续揭露谜底的引子。
> 
> 下一章将会补完苏磬的人物设定和他的完整（可能？）背景。
> 
> （现实生活中近期比较忙碌，大概会在两周后更新。。）


	30. 小桥流水人家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 民赖其利，百年而死；民畏其神，百年而亡；民用其教，百年而移。故曰‘黄帝三百年’。

“你相信命运吗？”

啊。啊。啊。

乌鸦的叫声在耳畔响起。

不小心又睡着了，不行，一定要继续往前走。

拖着沉重的身子继续赶路，但是每一步都沉重无比。

回想起来，自从那一晚逃出那个地方之后，已经不记得过了多久了。

不知道是第几次看到夕阳西下，不知道见证了多少次日夜的更迭，只记得自己在不停地奔跑。

穿过了荒凉的平原，经过了牧场，也路过了偏远山间小镇。

一路上尽可能地远离人烟，饿了和鸟兽争食，渴了便饮用雨水，只因为那个陌生的人说的话，她让自己活下去，让自己逃到‘魔术协会’。

虽然尚不理解她的意思，尽管这个词汇没有和任何所知的实物串联，但是，只要不断向远方奔跑，就一定会离她说的地方靠近一些。

如果跑累了，就缓步行走，如果连走路的力气都用尽了，就躺下睡一觉。

不知不觉间，附近的人家多了起来，居民也密集了许多。

向逐渐靠近的城市看去，映入眼帘的是一座高耸的钟楼，足有好几层楼高，其中一面是巨大的时钟，显示着当下的时间。

也许是本能使然，不自觉地走入这与自己格格不入的繁华城镇。

四面八方传来的是熟悉的气息，与在逃出之前从那许多的人身上感知到的气息一模一样。

意识到这一点之后，几乎是立刻迈开步伐，拼命地奔跑，想要逃离这里。

“小心点！”

“臭小子，看路！”

并没有因为骂骂咧咧的路人而放慢速度，直到被疲劳所征服，气喘吁吁地靠在了一处阴暗小径中的墙上。

四下观望，确定没有人在附近后才蜷缩在角落里，渐渐睡去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“唔。。。好香。”

充斥鼻腔的芬芳，是不曾体验过的感受，白泽虽然教导过许多知识，但也仅止于‘知道’，不曾亲身感受过，那种光是闻着气味就使口内生津的现象。

睁开眼睛看到的并不是肮脏的偏僻小径，而是略显破败的天花板和杂乱的小屋。

“啊，你醒了。稍等一下，晚餐快要做好了。”

女人略微低沉却又轻柔的声音顿时使人安心不少，更重要的是她的语气和白泽有几分相似。

室内异常杂乱，许多排满书籍的书架上还挂着各种衣物，到处都是散乱的纸张和写到一半的手稿。

并不宽敞的小屋除了身下的一张床和这些叠在一起的书架之外几乎什么都塞不下了。

“好了，虽然卖相不好，对味道还是很自信的。”

女人从隔间走出，用托盘拿着两碗汤和两块面包。

她的打扮十分朴素，金色的头发简单的的扎起，鼻梁上的黑框眼镜让她看起来就像是知识渊博的学者。

她并没有觉得家中多了一人有什么不妥似的，拿起一碗汤和一块面包就吃了起来，自顾自地一边吃一边继续写着什么东西，也不多再多留意其他的。

对她来说，宁静的夜里一如往常。

看着眼前的食物，再也抑制不住饥饿，狼吞虎咽的把它们全部塞进肚子里。

确实，比一路上用来果腹的东西美味太多了。

“还没有做自我介绍呢，我是一个落败‘魔术师’家族的。。”

这个词汇像是激起了脑中不好的记忆，有些激动地退到了一边，又立刻将手探进衣服的口袋才发现已经空空如也，不由得更加警惕地看着她。

她好像并没有料到这么激烈的反应，也马上小心地站起身，向后缓缓后退，拉开了距离，像是在无声地解释她并没有恶意。

“抱歉，我只以为你是和某位魔术师有些渊源的人，受命前往时钟塔，况且你的身体。。。”

她拿出了那两颗宝石样的东西，正是白泽交给自己的。

她的话语并没有传进耳中，只是全身贯注地盯着她手中的东西。

也许是察觉到了自己的异样，她叹了口气，将手中的两颗‘宝石’放进我的手中。

“时。。钟。塔？”

依旧有些干涩的喉咙发出沙哑的声音。

————————————————————————————————————————————

那便是与她的初次见面。

她是时钟塔一位名不见经传的魔术师，许多认识她的人都说她资质平平，家世普通，能达到典位就应该感谢自己的命运了。

但是，真正了解她的人，又会常常感叹她是在浪费天赋。

身为魔术师，却极少花时间去研究家传的魔术，反而总是在阅读各种典籍，沉浸于理论的研究，其中虽然包括与魔术相关的知识，但她也很少做到学以致用。

几乎没有人以她真正的名字称呼过她，都是各种千奇百怪的外号。

‘留声机’是她许多的外号之一，因为‘话痨’是她为数不多的毛病之一。

她总是不断重复书中的名言警句，把它当作口头禅。过了几天看到更喜欢的语句之后又会有新的口头禅挂在嘴边。

她还有一个习惯，那就是阅读童话，尤其喜欢各种被改编的童话。

“因为不满意原本的模样，所以就按照自己的意志赋予它全新的面貌，重新进行诠释，要是人生也如此就好了。”

她是如此回答，轻描淡写的语气好像又混进了别的什么，唯一能肯定的是，那不是某本小说的序言。

身为魔术师的她常常作为调律师接受各种委托，以较低廉的价格为弱小的魔术家族中的魔术师提供魔术刻印活性化的服务赚取报酬。

虽然她能力非凡，但委托人本就是一些泛泛之辈，她的能力也很少得以彰显，但是她本人并不在意就是了。

一起生活的时候，她会喋喋不休的抱怨升高的物价，和书籍中晦涩的词汇，却从不会涉及自己作为魔术师的方方面面。

她也十分喜欢哲学相关的书籍，时钟塔一天忙碌的学习之后，推开门总能看到她一脸茫然地长吁短叹。

“命运是什么？”

在当时看来，无非是在无病呻吟。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

时光荏苒，不知不觉间已经完全融入了时钟塔的氛围，甚至忘记了一开始只是为了逃离圣堂教会的追捕。

“汉塞尔。你又没有出席自己的晋升典礼。”

那是她为自己取的外号，似是不满意自己戏称她为‘风铃’，只因每次推开那扇门，她都会即时地打开‘深不见底’的话匣子。

再次以讨厌人多的地方为借口搪塞过去，坐在书架上翻看着史书。

没想到她的习惯也在无形之中影响着自己，虽然自己也并不讨厌这一点。

她也没再多说，继续埋头抄写着什么。

有些颤抖的手臂引起了自己的注意，抬起头刚好看到她一下栽在地上，晕了过去。

————————————————————————————————————————————

‘先天性症状’，这是对她的诊断，也是她打从一开始就知晓的。

突如其来的发展如同晴天霹雳，她本人却十分坦然。

“你知道，我为什么很少研究魔术吗？”

她的声音一如往常，好像什么都没有发生。

“我的家族中的人都有短命的特征，自十几代以前便是如此，这也是家世平平，甚至有衰落迹象的原因。”

不想打断她，尤其在这种情况下，希望她能说更多的话。

“要在少于他人几倍的时间里完成相同的使命，应该是不可能的吧。”

原来她没有像看起来那么淡然，与世无争的生活状态也只是逃避的方式之一。

“我从以前开始就一直在想一个问题，人从什么时候开始算是‘活着’，又到什么时候为止才算是‘死去’。”

想要回答她的问题，但是自己也没有答案，只能看着坐在床上，一脸茫然的她。

“你的出现，给了我这个问题的答案。”

努力的回想着初遇时的情景，却依旧想不起自己曾说过什么。

“你忘了吗，我能看见他人的记忆。”

室内不知道什么时候多了一些玻璃质的花朵，是樱花的形状。

短暂盛开的樱花，被赋予了千百倍的寿命，矛盾的存在，又好像代表着什么。

“‘催眠’，‘感官支配’，随你怎么叫吧，本来只是为了不让你饿死街头。没想到打开了潘多拉的魔盒。”

想起了那一晚白泽把魔眼托付给自己，恍惚间有些明白她想说什么了。

“我非常喜欢一位东方的智者，‘孔子’，的见解，一言以蔽之，只要还有人记得你，你就依然活着。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

时间继续流淌，不知是自己需要她的陪伴，还是想要给予她更多的陪伴，越来越少出现在时钟塔，几乎都待在小屋中翻阅着各种书籍。

调律师的技能和委托也几乎都已经继承，除了魔术刻印外，几乎尽受她的真传。

曾经被她照顾的少年反过来照顾着已经渐渐衰老，趋向死亡的她。

“从某种角度来看，得以青春永驻，也不全是坏事。”

苦中作乐的自嘲并没有让压抑的生活氛围减轻多少。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

最不愿意发生的事情在几个月后发生了，在阳光照不进的小屋中，她坐在矮小的书架上，身体伏在高一些的书架上，披着大衣，沉沉的睡着，手中依然握着鹅毛笔。

“人是为了找寻意义而存在的生物。”

这是记忆中她最后挂在最边上的话。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

出席葬礼的人们形形色色，有许多曾经服务过的魔术家族，也有一些时钟塔资历颇深的魔术师，其中一位梳着背头的金发魔术师也做了简短的问候。

虽然资质一般，但她拥有的知识是许多魔术师耗尽一生都望尘莫及的。

这是他对她的评价，很难想象刻薄如他，竟也说出这种话。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
整理着她的遗物，发现相当一部分的手稿都有着‘圣杯战争’的字眼，甚至有几封书信往来中提及委托她一同前往极东，在魔术仪式中作为调律师帮助维护魔术回路。

引起注意的并不只是她回绝委托人的信稿，还有信中提及‘万能的许愿机’的字眼。

“贝尔费邦先生！”

“你是‘霸王龙’的。。咳咳。。抱歉。格蕾特女士的离去让我也很难过。”

并不难看出，身为魔术师的他也已经剥离了许多情感，对他人的生死已经全无所谓。

“圣杯战争。”

“哦？”

男人的脸上露出了神秘的微笑，眼角的鱼尾纹是墨镜遮挡不住的。

“我要作为Master，参加圣杯战争。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 到了这里相信苏磬的人物背景已经比较清晰了，也有了F/A中开篇那位解说设定的来客串。
> 
> 接下来的几章也会由二世来担任主要戏份，因为是乱叙的手法，从读者的角度梳理先后可能比较麻烦，但应该不会太影响阅读体验。


	31. 线索初现

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗科·贝尔费邦（ロッコ・ベルフェバン）
> 
> 传闻已任职召唤科学系主任五十年的老人。

“哦？指名委托兄长大人的人不是圣堂教会？”

“确实不是，莫不是有人假借圣堂教会的名义，从中作梗？”

戴亚辛的表情突然严肃起来，却不像是伪装。

埃尔梅罗二世和莱妮丝对视一眼，默契地点点头。

“我到不这么觉得，第一时间收到情况的人是时钟塔有头有脸的人物，虽然情报是由贝尔费邦转告，但。。。”

烟瘾再次袭来，从口袋里掏出雪茄，熟练地将它点燃并递到嘴边。

“应当是魔术协会内部的派系斗争的原因，具体情况，你们的情报部门比我应该要清楚的多。”

戴亚辛自然明白他的冷嘲热讽，却也只是面戴尴尬而又不失礼貌地微笑。

“不过，论经验和目的来说，由我前来也确实最为稳妥，况且。。此行还有别的一些事情需要处理。”

眼神不自觉地瞥向身旁的格蕾。

她穿着自己并不习惯的衣服，好像连双手摆放在哪里都不知道了。

看着十分不自在的格蕾，再看看银白的发丝中极为显眼的一抹金黄，戴亚辛似是突然想起了什么，对着洛狰耳语几句。

“那就有劳埃尔梅罗二世大人了，若是事情顺利，亚辛定会奉上更多的报酬。”

优渥的钱财报酬也是此番前来的原因之一，只不过距离逃出欠债地狱还遥不可及。

“那就单刀直入地说了。洛狰曾说，附近许多村镇无故有许多人失踪，甚至还出现了不少魔术师的尸体。”

“不错，正因如此，我怀疑这次的圣杯战争有股不寻常的‘暗流’。只不过，圣堂教会派到这里的人手是专门为了应对‘腑海林之子’的特殊别动队，实在没有余力再去调查，也是对魔术协会发起委托的根本原因。”

戴亚辛口中的字眼激起了过去的记忆，曾几何时也亲身看到过腑海林之子，并体验过其难缠之处。

以及，曾经不断追逐的宽广后背，所遗留下的幻影。

啪。

莱妮丝踮起脚拍了一下他的脑袋。

“兄长大人，这种时候还是专心一些吧。”

毫不留情面的提醒，让他有些窘迫，好在其他人都若无其事地装作没有看到。

“咳咳，抱歉。刚刚提到‘腑海林之子’，它是最近才突然再次出现吗？”

“这也是最让人头疼的问题之一，此次参与圣杯战争的魔术师之一，Caster的Master，苏磬，能够短暂控制这一魔物。而他个人的行事作风又极端我行我素，视规则如无物。”

能够操纵腑海林之子，又不遵守规则的魔术师。

“把他从圣杯战争的参加者中剔除，或是像冬木市第四次圣杯战争中，对付Caster的手段呢？”

缓缓吞吐着烟雾，若有所思地盯着它在空气中散开。

“不行，Rider的能力更为招摇，甚至可能撼动身为魔术师的准则，‘守护神秘’的这一基石。再者，埃尔梅罗二世大人所提出的策略也已经用在Rider身上了。”

二世皱起了眉头，戴亚辛口中所说的情况与委托的内容相差颇大，不祥的预感萦绕在心头，隐隐感觉自己已经踏入时钟塔内部看不见的敌人设置的陷阱之中。

而罪魁祸首正潜伏在蜘蛛网的另一端，探听着，伺机而动。

“唔。看来情况比想象中的要复杂许多，不介意的话，还请尽可能详细的告诉我所有的情报。”

戴亚辛述说简短的概括了所有参战Master的情况，只是稍稍略过了部分和苏磬相关的内容，以及他自己也本不应知道的信息。

二世默默地拿出第三根雪茄，无法看清的局势无形中增加了不少压力。

“当务之急，还是要调查清楚这些村镇的情况。还有，希望戴神父能稍微留意城市当中的情况，若是真有人在进行某种阴谋，又有如此明目张胆地行径，恐怕不会很快止步。”

沉默良久后，二世道出了自己心头的疑虑，虽然也不是和盘托出。

对于戴亚辛这样的人物，二世不得不有所保留。

“就听您的安排，稍后就让洛狰护送您到出事的村镇，城市的话，就由我来亲自调查。”  
他的部署并没有哪里不妥，也就得到了一致的赞同，确切来说，是默认。

“戴神父，‘那个’我拿来了。”

洛狰手中拿着黑色的盒子，大概是方才戴亚辛所嘱托的事。

“埃尔梅罗二世大人，近期您四处奔波，所为之事，亚辛也略有耳闻。一点薄礼，不成敬意。”

戴亚辛将手中的雨伞递给洛狰，由他替自己撑伞，而自己双手捧着漆黑的匣子，走近埃尔梅罗二世。

“这是？”

戴亚辛打开的匣子中是造型非常精美，认不出材质的灰白色斗篷，整齐的叠起，隐隐有着魔力反应。

“今日这宝物遇到有缘人，想必一定能提供一定地帮助，虽然不能完全解决问题，可是只要戴着它就能抑制部分的效果。”

二世不自觉地瞥了一眼格蕾，他努力地掩盖表现出的犹豫。

“就当作是提前支付的特殊报酬吧，这样你我都安心一些。”

戴亚辛的话击垮了二世最后一道心理防线，他最终还是微微点头应允。

——————————————————————————————————————

埃尔梅罗二世一行乘着来时的汽车再次出发，戴亚辛则坐上了另一辆汽车，路至半途便分开了。

一路无言，二世一直沉默着，他不断地抚着下巴，紧皱的眉头像是连绵的山峦。

不自然。

一切都太不自然了。

自从飞机进入了这个城市的上空，不，在进入这片陆地的上空之时，便清楚地感受到，身体与意识那极度微小，却又并不难以察觉的‘时差’。

“格蕾，这是超过‘圣遗物’等级的宝物，戴着它，会延缓。。。总之，戴上它吧。”

到达目的地之后，二世做的第一件事，便是将戴亚辛赠予的斗篷交给格蕾。  
“欸嘿嘿，这样阴沉的打扮才是最适合你的吧。。啊。不。。不要摇！”

既然师傅都这么说了，她也没有犹豫，立刻将它披在身上。

发间的些许金黄色的发丝渐渐褪去了颜色，但也仅持续了几秒钟，又缓缓变回了原来模样。只不过，单从数量上来说，确实少了许多。

“难得有机会稍稍尝试，就这么浪费了。”

莱妮丝摆摆双手，一副无可奈何的样子。

“莱妮丝，我需要你的帮忙，将这个‘幻影时尘’。。。欸。。。咳，将它们放置在附近的几个村落。”

二世将右手伸入大衣摸索着，像是触电似的一怔，然后掏出了几个玻璃杯大小的沙漏。

内含的白色细沙没有颗粒的外形，犹如液体一般，即使倒置，白沙也不会立刻流动。

“特里姆玛乌。”

“明白，莱妮丝大人。”

那是经过改良，拥有人类外形和行动能力，女仆打扮的，名为‘月灵髓液’的魔术礼装。

接过二世手中的许多沙漏，特里姆玛乌独自向远处缓缓走去。

————————————————————————————————

二世好像对于村镇本身并不太关心，平静的村庄，井井有条的布置，和琳琅满目又五花八门的生活用具是人类曾经居住的证据。

推开布满灰尘的木门，木桌上甚至还有吃了一半的食物。

没有血迹，没有被破坏的物品，连餐具都摆放的十分整齐。

“格蕾？”

“这附近没有残存的灵魂，连动物的也没有。”

门口的锄头和镰刀虽然明显有着无数细小的缺口，但依然锋利，没有生锈。

“洛狰，你说的那些魔术师的尸体在哪？”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

尸体像是砖头一样被整齐的放置在村子中央的一个大坑里，一个叠一个，由干草铺在坑上简单地遮挡。

那不是圣堂教会为了简单处理而采取的行动方式，而是肇事者本人所做的掩埋踪迹的手段，虽然手法较为拙劣，甚至本就没有湮灭证据的目的。

“你说他们是魔术师？”

“不错，而且有趣的是，都是相同的魔术刻印。”

“你是说，这个乱葬坑里的所有死者？”

“不仅是这个坑里，在所有附近的村镇中，都一样。”

二世继续俯身察看着坑中的尸体，全部没有外伤，唯一几个拥有伤口的尸体也都是普通的轻伤，大概是耕作时无意间造成的。

再看所有人的着装，并非所有人都穿着朴素，有几人穿着材质较好的衣物，可以推测出这个村镇的居民与城市有较为密切的依附关系。

二世轻抚着隐隐作痛的脑袋。

最不该发生的事情已经发生了。

人与人之间的无数联系像是一张编织的非常绵密的渔网，每个人都是其中交界的一个‘点’，若是把这个点移除，必然会影响到相邻的‘点’。

好在圣堂教会已经介入，处理这些受害村镇的善后以达成‘维护神秘’的这一使命可以交由戴亚辛等人。

“洛狰，我有一个不情之请。”

—————————————————————————————————————

略显昏暗的房间里，天花板上劣质的灯泡并无太大作用。

年轻男性的尸体摆放在了干净整洁的火炕上。

“受害人，男性，27岁。口袋里的智能手机和钱财没有被动过的痕迹。”

“这些表面的东西就不用记录了吧，格蕾。”

“啊，莱妮丝小姐，请不要拿走在下的钢笔。”

“魔术师也可能有四处敛财的必要，譬如说我们。”

二世没有回头，不知道是自嘲还是回嘴，但是莱妮丝却不再说话。

“看来我的判断是对的，居住在城市里的人也不能幸免于难。”

“胸前口袋里是餐饮连锁店的餐巾纸和收据，裤子口袋里的是公共交通的包月卡。虽然也可能是村子里需要经常到城市里的人，但是离村子最近的公车站也足有十几公里。”

这是一个十分糟糕的信号，人口密集的城市本不应该成为魔术师的目标，这只能侧面说明问题的严重性和超乎寻常的规模，就连莱妮丝也收起了那毫不关切的表情。

“更为关键的是这个。。”

二世从他的鼻孔中抽出了看似蜈蚣的生物，漆黑如墨，柔弱无骨，尽管早已没有了一丝生气。

“这是，‘蛊’？”

“这应该就是附近没有残存的灵魂的原因，所有死者的意识都被它侵蚀并消化。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的各位大大！
> 
> 写到这里第二卷也已经接近了尾声，只希望能够在年底前完成本卷吧。。。
> 
> （话说fgo中从志度内的卡池一直沉船到现在。。。LB3的卡池连一张金卡从者都没有。。这概率。。。）


	32. 迷雾重重

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用来把魔术师的研究结果留给下一代的刻印。借由刻印它，魔术师能够把代代延续的研究和魔术渡让给继承者。
> 
> 魔术刻印是将魔术师花费一生来锻炼并固定化的神秘刻印化而成的东西。亦可说是让魔术师家系成为魔术师家系的，魔术性的遗产。
> 
> （搬运自百科）

“师傅，‘蛊’。。。？”

“Lady，这是一种特殊的魔术，极东之地的圣杯战争中，也曾有过深谙此术的魔术师。只不过，也不尽相同。”

二世将那只外形怪异的‘蜈蚣’放在木桌上，在微弱灯光的照耀下，漆黑的色泽更显诡异。如果说那是外星生物也不会有任何违和感。

“像是来源于同株原流刻印的不同魔术家族，魔术最终的形态也无奇不有。”

“兄长大人，再不说重点，被你支开的洛狰就要回来了。”

此话一出，只有格蕾十分困惑，像是被蒙在鼓里。

事实上，二世与莱妮丝很早就察觉到一路上的种种疑点，他们两人自是心照不宣，格蕾却一直没有感知到两人频传暗号。

若是她知道‘其中’的原因的话，也绝不会感到讶异。

“抱歉，在结界完成之前，我一直不敢有多余的动作。刚刚在检查。。他。。的时候才算是完成了一个小型的结界。十分钟内，在这个房间里的声音是传不到外面的。”

莱妮丝交叉双臂，一脸不耐烦地看着二世。

“首先，圣堂教会的委托是由洛克贝尔费邦转述，姑且不论他在其中是否收益，但委派我来一同监督圣杯战争这一仪式，确实符合时钟塔的利益。不如说，如果放着不管的话，后果一定不堪设想，虽然这种说法也只是事后诸葛亮。”

一讲到圣杯战争，脑海中那有些模糊，已经飘远的伟岸背影，再次清晰起来。

有些怀念呢。

不知道，当初放弃参与圣杯战争的决定真的对吗？

如今命运已经再次将自己引向这一场本不应存在的仪式，显然，自己的选择终究是殊途同归。

“其次，我收到的委托并不只那一个。”

二世从口袋里掏出一张有些泛黄的宣纸，被对折过好几次。

“师傅。。。”

“兄长大人，要开玩笑的话，应该有更好的机会才对吧。”

摊开的宣纸上空无一物，再怎么仔细端详，也只是一张普普通通的宣纸，虽然隐隐有墨水淡淡的味道，却没有任何魔力反应。

“有的时候，关键点不在于有什么，而在于缺少什么证据和线索。”

“请不要用这么牵强的理由。”

“。。。抱歉，我确实不知道它究竟为何会变成一张白纸。”

“师傅。。。”

“不过，有件事可以确认，那就是它确实是‘变成’了一张白纸。”

莱妮丝上身微微前倾，挑起的眉毛将她的好奇心表露无遗。

“一只鸟型的机器，通体为紫檀木所制，将它送到我的办公室，夹在了窗户的缝隙中。当我把它抽出时，上面确实用浓墨写着什么。”

“消失的文字。。。会不会是因为这里的结界？记得莱妮丝小姐的魔眼在飞机即将抵达的时候也差一点失控。”

“兄长大人，那文字可能是最为接近真相的提示。你还记得纸上写的什么吗？”

“六个汉字。说是汉字也只是我的推测，我查遍了时钟塔的图书室，从类似的字体确定这是某种古代文体，具体是什么意思还不清楚，而且从字迹上能感受到书写人浑厚的魔力。”

虽然有着前往冬木市参与圣杯战争的经验，但在期间居住的经验也没有提供任何破解文字的帮助，想到这里，他有些懊恼地轻拍着自己的额头。

“这才是兄长大人决定来这里的真正原因吧。”

莱妮丝一语道破了二世内心一切不安的真正理由。

他沉默着凝视莱妮丝，微微上扬的嘴角和绉起的眉头不言自明。

总感觉心神不宁，从收到这张纸之前的几天，身体就不由自主地和意识本身产生极短的‘断裂’。

他从不认为自己是迷信的人，但一切都仿佛是某种预兆，冥冥中有什么在前方指引着他前进，又好像有什么在身后不断地推搡着他。

“神州。六个汉字当中我只认出了前两个字。”

二世拿出不知道是当天的第几根雪茄，有节奏地吐着烟圈。

事情的确比预期的要复杂许多，莱妮丝的表情也难得严肃了起来，格蕾却早已听的云里雾里，只是呆呆地看着另外两人。

继续讨论这毫无头绪的线索并没有任何意义，二世接受了这一事实，轻叹一口气，那是难以掩饰的沮丧。

“接下来进入正题。”

“等等，刚才，在你将‘幻影时尘’交给我之前。到底发生了什么？”

“没有啊，只是临时忘记放在哪一个口袋罢了。”

“少装蒜了，要是对我们有所保留，随时可能左右此行的结果。”

咄咄逼人之余，是无比严肃的神情。

面对莱妮丝的追问，二世只好从大衣里掏出了那让自己都有些吃惊的东西。

“我怎么不记得你有携带怀表的习惯？欸，好像是坏的。”

怀表的时针和分针成一百八十度，时针停在罗马数字的‘十二’，分针停在罗马数字‘六’，早已停止运作的怀表的玻璃表层上还有着长长的裂痕。

“确实没有，而且你看它的背面。”

“是希腊文的‘Oceanus’，无垠之海。”

心照不宣的沉默之后，是长长的，无声的叹息。

二世重新将它收入怀中，他正襟危坐在木桌前，将粉笔样的东西从大衣里掏出，在桌面上画出一个符文。

片刻的亮光闪过，一动不动地漆黑怪物开始不停抽搐，然后黑色的液体从它头部那勉强可以被称为‘嘴巴’的开口涌出。

“‘蛊’本身的种类和性质本就应有尽有，以宿主的生命力，甚至是灵魂或是意识为食的物种也不奇怪。”

“说的没错，有的蛊可以是昆虫，可以是节肢动物，也可以是蛇。而这一种，被研究者称为‘噬心蛊’，在‘蛊’中也是极为特殊的存在，但是，因为其极不稳定的特性，多数情况下它的炼制都被视为禁忌。”

二世拿起桌上的一根筷子，稍稍戳着它的身体，一如既往地做着讲解。

“‘蛊’的炼制可以实行量产化，作为个体的生命诞生之时便可以被经验老道的魔术师所控制，进而转换为‘蛊’。但威力远不及以普通的方式所炼制的。虽然既耗时成本又高，但若是专攻此魔术的家族有足够的财力物力，也能批量生产。”

“普通的方式？”

“将大约一百种毒虫猛兽封闭在同一空间，让它们不停地自相残杀，最后活下来的便是‘蛊’，是其中毒性最为猛烈，攻击性最强的生还者，多数情况下甚至能催生某种外形上的进化。”

莱妮丝接过话茬，形象的描述像是亲眼见过一般。

每当筷子与那外形怪异的生物接触，它的身体都会有某种反制动作，像是相对于人类的膝跳反应，尽管它早已失去了所有生命力。

格蕾的身体不自觉地慢慢向后仰，直到身体几乎与地面平行。

“Lady，你说这附近没有残存的灵魂对吧，原因就是因为这些家伙，还在宿主体内的时候就已经将它吞噬殆尽。”

“欸嘿嘿，真是些贪婪的家伙，只管填饱自己的肚子。”

“亚德。。。”

“那么，相同的魔术回路也就解释的通了。这些魔术师们。。。不对，这些受害者们。。”

“莱妮丝小姐？你是说，他们不是真正的魔术师？”

二世站起身，再次回到那年轻男性的尸体旁，像是要再度确认，以防万一似的。

“这些人是在短时间内被植入了魔术刻印，能够使他们的身体能够接纳‘噬心蛊’，在实际使用上，像是药引一般。”

“不是所有人都能适应植入的魔术刻印，也不是所有魔术师的身体都能够为噬心蛊提供足够的养分。”

“那么，这许多的尸体。。”

“都是被淘汰出局的普通人。”

“所以，不是有人在屠杀魔术师，正好相反的，是有人在量产魔术师的同时造成了这许多的牺牲者。。。那么，应该快点告知戴神父，这比圣杯战争本身的危害要直接的多了！”

莱妮丝和二世对视一眼，后者轻轻点头，慢慢移到了门口，再次确认洛狰和那同行的女性并不在附近，至少不在靠近这结界的地方。

“格蕾，你听好，这句话只能说一次，戴亚辛有古怪。”

好在格蕾很快地猜到了莱妮丝的意思，尤其是因为身处庞大的结界之内，又不知谁是施术者，如果幕后黑手真的和戴亚辛脱不了干系，那么从踏上飞机的那一刻，就等于已经迈入了被布置好的陷阱之中。

“师傅。您也这么觉得吗？”

身上的白色斗篷抑制了自己身体不停的变化，这是毋庸置疑的，如果戴亚辛真的图谋不轨，又何必多此一举呢。

“与他握手的瞬间，我从他的身上感受到了别的气息，复数的气息，强大的魔力，还有他身上的无数令咒。”

“不仅如此，特里姆玛乌也察觉到了附近的一名从者，在暗处观察着我们的一举一动。”

危机潜伏在看不到的暗影之中，目光灼灼地窥伺着他们，等待着他们露出破绽的瞬间。

沉重的脚步声从远处传来，‘啪’的一声，二世打了一个响指，结界瞬间解除。

吱呀。铛。

洛狰有些尴尬地看着屋内的三人，推开木门时，因用力过猛，不小心将它和门的铰链一同破坏，特里姆玛乌也跟随着他一同进入室内。

“果然如您所言，再次检查了附近几处村镇后，发现了身上携带复数魔术刻印的人，魔术回路也系属同宗。而且，所有村镇中的水井里都有相同浓度的魔力。”

埃尔梅罗二世的料事入神让洛狰佩服不已，他的兴奋溢于言表。

“身上没有魔术回路的人根本就称不上是魔术师了，这么显而易见的道理都不知道，还好意思担任现代魔术科的君主。”

莱妮丝撇了撇嘴，反应之自然像是早就打好了草稿。

连傲慢都表现的恰到好处，如果作为演员的话，她一定会十分出色吧。

“那么，线索已经串联起来，真相也呼之欲出了。虽然只是可有可无的调查，不过，还是要向戴神父交差了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“原来如此，Rider阵营已经这么出格了。。”

戴亚辛双手背在身后，一副若有所思的样子，一阵沉默之后，像是做了某种重大的决定似的。

“消灭Rider已经刻不容缓，我会告知所有参与者的，辛苦您了，埃尔梅罗二世大人。”

他的目光停在了披着灰白斗篷的格蕾身上，露出了不易察觉的复杂笑容。

“戴神父，围剿Rider的计划，请允许我们在一旁观战，若是有什么预料之外的事情，我们还能出手相助。”

“那是当然，毕竟这也是此次委托的本来目的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这里的大大！
> 
> 这一章算是部分伏笔的整合，以及指向整个事件本因的小部分暗示。下一章将跳到另一个时间点，Caster的真名即将揭示。
> 
> 刚刚跑完LB3，不得不说虚渊玄笔下的剧情真的精彩，每个人物都有自己的完整塑造（虽然小莫细分不多。。不过她也有了自己的独立章节），有点难接受项羽在泛人类史也是机器的说。。。不过还是很有意思的。
> 
> 不免幻想，要是发生在‘诸子百家’的背景下，应该也会很精彩吧，可惜LB3对此只字未提，而是全部跳过，有点小遗憾。  
> （因为独尊儒术是西汉董仲舒的事情吧，理论上焚书坑儒之后应该也有其他的代表性人物，不是正史的角度哈，只是从故事性的方面。。。）  
> （其实也无可厚非，异闻带的设定本就包括了发展完全停滞的可能性，这样的前提就直接指向了LB3的种种设定。。。）


	33. 宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster-？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 癸，天干的第十位，也用作顺序的第十。  
> 早在甲骨文中，癸就被假借作天干第十位的名称，并由于殷人的习惯，经常用作先公先妣的庙号。所以假借义成为其常用义，而本义反倒不可考。

幽闭的密室中是富丽堂皇的装饰，柱子上镶嵌的每一颗宝石都价值连城，桌子上的每一道美食都是罕见的珍馐，就连餐具都是玉石或是黄金铸造。

“看来完颜大人每天都过着皇帝一般的生活呢。”

男人的面上有着纯黑色的鸟型图腾，像极了纹身。他微微低头，供手说道。

难以读懂的表情，让人听不出他说的话究竟是恭维，还是讽刺。

本质为守护神秘，探究真理的魔术师，流连于世俗的享受，恣情纵欲地活着。

“我怎么听着那么刺耳呢，你说我，玩物丧志？”

衣着华丽的中年男人从上首处站起身，面部涨红，已经有些微醺。

“您多虑了，在下只是有些羡慕罢了，无尽的生命，是所有人都梦寐以求的。只不过对一个魔术师来说，无尽的生命只是更多的时间，为了探究和追求真理。”

中年男人听了，埋下脑袋，身体不自觉地颤抖着。

他最终还是没忍住，笑了出来，先是遮遮掩掩的偷笑，然后是狂放不羁的大笑。

他的异样没有吸引守在外面的侍从的注意，偌大的空间里只有他和Caster两人，还有那许多的空席，以及散落一地的衣物。

“寒浞，你真是个有趣的人呢。只不过，在我这里，就没必要戴着面具示人了吧。”

他走下台阶，渐渐靠近Caster的座位。

他没有察觉到，方才的言辞使得Caster面上的笑容凝固，僵硬的表情下是难掩的杀气。

“那么，相对的，完颜大人是否又能以真面目与在下交谈呢。”

“哦？你说我也戴着面具？这你可误会我了，我完颜坚从来都行事坦荡。”

谎话，太过明显了。

拙劣的掩饰，糟糕的演技，以及毫不隐藏的杀意。

Caster只是淡然一笑，没有点破。

“不论如何，还是要感谢完颜大人的帮助，才能使在下的计划如此顺利。”

“你说阿鑫的事啊，那是当然，她既然代替家族参与圣杯战争，我本就应该倾囊相助，仅仅是战马的铠甲和武器又何足挂齿呢。”

男人托着白玉酒杯，晃动着杯中佳酿，有些失神地看着其中产生的漩涡。

“唯一可惜的，是阿森，确实没有想到这一结果。不过，或许阿鑫能成为阿森的继任者。”

太明显了，差劲的伪装像是骗小孩似的。

“还请完颜大人节哀。让在下与您共饮这一杯吧。”

“唉。慢着。”

穿帮了？难道他看穿了？干脆直截了当地去了他的性命。不行，那样太过无趣了。

“你不仅协助阿鑫讨伐Rider，还帮我铲除了家族中的异己，应该我敬你才对，容我先干为敬。”

男人一仰头将杯中美酒一饮而尽。

没有，他的醉意不是装出来的，确实是因为高兴多喝了几杯。

“这可不行，还是在下敬完颜大人才是，讨伐Rider的事还没有完成，也许还需要更多的帮助。”

男人收起了笑容，表情严肃起来。

“需要什么，尽管说。”

时机已经成熟。

Caster靠近男人的耳畔，缓缓开口。

“完颜鑫的母亲，糜璋的下落，还有，您的项。上。人。头。”

男人只觉得后背一凉，汗毛倒竖，圆睁的双目不知道是因为愤怒还是恐惧。

他挥掌一击，却穿过了Caster的身体，掌风摧毁了墙面上的深海夜明珠，改变了室内的光线分布。

幻影。

人型的阴影化作一滩浓墨一般的液体落在地面，像是影子一样消失不见。

“寒浞！你对我下毒！”

Caster踱步出现在了男人的身后，脚边是一朵盛开的玫瑰，通体晶莹剔透。并非真正意义上的鲜花，而是类似水晶形成的，又有些像琉璃的材质，有意地开在室内的一处特定地点。

在光线的折射下，隐匿于男人的视线的位置。处在他的视野之中，但无论如何也看不见的地方。

“完颜癸大人，在下也想多与您畅谈世事，奈何时限已到，在下不得不前往协助在下的Master。”

“。。。你怎么知道这个名字？”

Caster捡起脚边的玻璃玫瑰，轻轻一揉，它便化作无数闪亮的颗粒，室内多了一具早已没有生机的长者的尸体，他两鬓斑白，早已年逾花甲。

然而，不仅是老者的尸体，还多了许多男人熟悉的面孔，本应是他早已手刃的异己。

“不可能！我刚刚才将你们同化！难不成。。。”

“就是这个难不成，你自以为将我们全部杀死，实际上只是Caster的计谋。哼哼，没想到吧，毒素就隐藏在被你同化的这些替身之中。”

“你这个两面三刀的小人！你这个阳奉阴违的佞臣！哇。。”

气血上涌致使毒性加速发作，完颜癸口吐鲜血。

他盘腿坐在地上，白色的物质裹着紫红色的鲜血从胸前突然出现的裂口喷洒而出。

“他想要将毒排除，大家一起上！”

其中一个年轻人招呼着其他的几个家族成员，但是却没有人有所动作。

是恐惧作祟，大家都知道面前这个老怪物的实力，即使身中剧毒也难保他没有失去置他们于死地的能力。

“‘借尸还魂’，在下倒觉得这是个极具误导性的名字。实际过程和名字正好相反，也与家族中身体改造魔术的‘同化’截然相反。是将自己的意识转移到目标身体之内，侵蚀并同化他的意识。”

Caster所说的，即便是在场完颜家族的成员也不尽知，所有人面面相觑，不知道这个外人说的究竟是家族秘辛，还是道听途说。

看着满脸困惑的众人，Caster一声长叹。

“你为了一次又一次的侵占后世子孙的身体，不惜将这一禁术从记录中剔除。虽然确保了自己近乎无尽的生命，但也只不过是投入了无止尽的轮回，从本质上而言，你的魔术并没有得到升华，而是受限于所选择的人的资质和他本身的实力。”

Caster一步步走近完颜癸，在离他约莫三尺的位置停了下来。

“完颜宗森，是完颜坚；是这一代家主；也是你占据的这一代的宿主的嫡子。同时，他的天赋和才能是近几代最为优秀的。所以，你才倾尽全力培养他，只为了在几十年后再次霸占他的身体。”

完颜癸的沉默似是证实了Caster的猜测，其余所有人也是一片哗然。

“然而，命运弄人，完颜坚资质平平的族弟，完颜雍与平凡女子私奔，生下的孩子，却成为了家族魔术能有所突破的契机，不局限于血缘的‘同化’。”

完颜癸的双唇发紫，身体中的毒素在不断扩散，但他依然坚强的站起身，面对这压倒性的人数，没有丝毫惧色。

Caster一副悲痛的样子，颤栗的声音像是真的在乎自己口中所说。

“完颜大人，虎毒不食子啊。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我从来都没有将他们视为自己意外的存在，他们就是我的分身，我的一部分。既然是我的一部分，如何支配，不都是我的自由吗？”

握紧的拳头咯咯作响。

“今天，谁都别想活着走出这道门。”

低沉的声音如同愤怒的野兽。

“诸位，既然没有退路，只好拼命了。”

脸上有着一道伤疤，看似年长一些的家族成员率先站了出来。

“被我亲手杀死，是你的荣幸。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

战斗很快结束，结果是完颜癸险胜，其余的家族成员横七竖八地倒了一地。

“哈哈哈，哈哈哈。”

完颜癸像是失心疯似地笑了起来。

Caster没有说话，像是早就料到了结果似的。

Caster所说的并没有错，完颜癸隐藏自己的身份已经太久，且不论自己的良心是否受着煎熬，但是每一个甲子一换的身份，也早已让他的灵魂开始腐朽，甚至已经忘记了自己的存在。

他不停地自我催眠，不断告诉自己，新的身份。

然而在内心深处，无时无刻不在折磨着自己的，是恐惧，是对于死亡，对于亲手经营了千百年的家族未知的走向的恐惧。

他麻木地活着，陷入了厌恶又无惧怕失去的矛盾，对于自己的生命。

再次夺走的生命，与一路走来的相比，远不止九牛一毛，他想要活下去。

完颜癸使用身体改造魔术的纯熟度远高于韩鑫，但是规模却远不如她。

每当手臂上即将形成骨刃，Caster射出的黑色箭矢便会将它击碎，连手臂都连带的被一同削去。

他一次又一次地让手臂从断面重新生长出来，催生新的骨刃形态，却只是一遍又一遍地被Caster的武器摧毁。

一直到他魔力用尽，鲜血无法抑制地涌出，虽然已经成了紫黑色，断臂也停止了再生。

“完颜大人，在下要敬您的酒，您还没有喝呢。放心，这一杯可没有下毒。”

Caster跪坐在地，将一杯酒放在了他的面前。

“即便下了毒，也没有意义。”

他们默契而又尴尬的对视一笑。

他们心照不宣，Caster既然敢撕破脸皮，就绝不会留给完颜癸生还的机会，毒素早已攻心，即便华佗再世，扁鹊复活也救不了他。

至少，他是这么判断的，作为活了上千年的野心家，他不觉得自己的判断哪里错了。

这个感觉十分奇妙，在拐角就是死亡的，名为生命的旅途的节点上，束缚自己大半生的恐惧突然没有了。

心中突然获得了难得的平静，在那一刻，他仿佛走在沙滩上，看着平静的海面。

好沉。眼皮好沉。

“Caster，能否回答一个将死之人的问题呢？”

“知无不答，言无不尽。”

“你说的，究竟哪一句是真话，哪一句是假话呢？”

Caster沉默良久，半晌，他站起身，缓缓踱步向密室入口。

“句句皆是真话，句句皆是假话。”

完颜癸没有回答，他耷拉着脑袋，盘坐在那。

最终他也没有喝下Caster敬的酒。

Caster走到他的面前，拾起那白玉酒杯，将其中的酒浆一饮而尽。

“这杯酒中，是您所中之毒的解药。”

“还有，在下的名字并非寒浞，而是韩漪。”

他的口气从未如此冰冷，夹杂着的怒气溢于言表。

鞭笞着尸体，一遍又一遍，直到它体无完肤，只因他说了那个禁忌的名字。

手指轻轻一划，空间产生了波动，一道裂缝凭空出现，将完颜癸的头颅吞噬。

推开门，咔嚓一声，门边地面上的琉璃玫瑰随即碎裂。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

走廊上满是弥漫的血腥味，无数的尸体以各种诡异的姿态倒在地上，墙面上是鲜血喷溅形成的图案。

Caster的身影最终消失在了走廊的阴影之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这里的大大！
> 
> Caster的真名算是已经揭晓，但是考虑到叙事节奏的问题，他的背景故事会放在第三卷之中，这里的细节会是接下来情节发展的主要原因（说是伏笔可能比较合适）。
> 
> 下一章将会回到主战场，‘Rider合战篇’也将进入完结的部分，也是此卷最后的内容。
> 
> Rider VS Lancer，兵圣对阵武圣，谁胜谁负都不奇怪。
> 
> （另外，这几天在回味LB3的内容，才发现没有虞姬附和项羽的垓下歌（汉兵已略地，四面楚歌声），没有了承上启下的结构，有点可惜的说。。。）  
> （也许是因为最后虞美人选择了‘生’吧）


	34. 黄沙百战穿金甲 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster- 寒浞/韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黄龙府，公元1127年，金兵俘虏宋朝徽、钦二帝，曾将他们一度囚禁于此。南宋时抗金名将岳飞曾言：“直抵黄龙府，与诸军痛饮耳。”所言黄龙府即指此地。
> 
> （推荐F/A OST Confronting）

闭上眼睛，感受迎面而来的夜风。

柔和。凉爽。

像是有一双无形的手轻抚过脸颊。

雨水使得空气中的湿气更浓，却不会让人觉得不适。

耳边若有若无的声音，听不出是惨叫声，尖叫声，还是普通的对话声。

仔细倾听，它又迅速沉寂。

实际上，这声音一直留在脑海中，像是烙铁印在皮肤上的痕迹。

“过了今晚，就没有人会阻碍我们通往胜利的道路了。Lancer。”

万能的许愿机，听起来是那么的虚无缥缈，没有实感。

只不过是过场罢了，所谓的圣杯，并不是她真正渴求的。

韩鑫站在内城城墙上，苏磬的攻击已经彻底破坏了城楼，已经看不出那巨大的缺口处曾经有着什么形状的建筑。

她手中拿着的是青缸剑，剑身上的裂纹比与顾九玄的肉搏战之时还要严重。

青缸剑初成之时，剑身浑然一体，如镜面般平整。如今虽有道道裂纹，其余部分依然光滑，在月光的照耀下，映衬着韩鑫的模样。

她的面孔和剑身一样，是破碎的。

她俯身看着城墙下内城内部的情况，浓雾完全遮挡了视线，而且吊诡地聚集在地面，而非是向外部发散。

虽然南门初破之时让雾气变得稀薄不少，却没有显著的变化。

“又是Rider麻烦的能力。”

韩鑫恨恨地咬着牙根，近在眼前的胜利又突然远去。

从开始进攻到现在一直都十分的顺利，但是在攻破了第二层防线之后因为诡异的雾气而使攻击受挫。

身后发生的事情也让她烦躁不已。

“切，到最后果然还是得靠自己。”

她所指的自然是苏磬与Saber阵营的战斗，本应是站在同一阵线的盟友，却在击破Rider之前撕破脸，互相残杀。

所幸那失控的藤蔓很快便不再有所动作，躯体僵硬地呆在原地，一动不动。

只不过它的分支的数量和庞大的体格完全挡住了韩鑫的视线，让她看不到苏磬和Saber等人对决的过程和结果。

靠着几倍于常人的感官和对魔力的感知能力，也只能判断出Saber阵营已经远离自己所处的位置。

至于苏磬，她却从一开始就一直捕捉不到他本人的位置，以目前的状况也只能推测是苏磬为了追杀Saber等人而脱离了战场。

“不要想那些没有用的，专心！”

韩鑫猛一甩头，用力拍打着自己的脸。

雾气中隐约可见银白色的亮光，一定是Lancer没错了，只不过局势尚不明朗，作为圣杯战争的Master，最理智的选择还是站在城楼上观战，伺机而动。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“小心身后！”

只见亮银色的光芒一闪，像极了云层中的闪电。

浓雾使得身处其中的人只能看清方圆三米之内的物体。

“内城内部的尸人战斗力似乎更强，而且更善于隐匿行踪，无限接近于Assassin职介的影从者，切记小心应对。”

Lancer抽回银色的长枪，鲜血没有在枪尖上停留。

“多谢将军。”

“是张宪吧。”

在这样恶劣的环境之中，他们仅能凭借魔力反应锁定敌人，就连Lancer出手救下身旁之人的时候也不能百分之百确定自己救下的是谁。

突破第一层防线（外城南门）之时几乎没有伤亡。

但是在突破内城南门的过程中，已经伤亡大半，多数是韩鑫的魔力支撑的铁浮屠，在与源源不绝的战车尸人兵团的角斗中为了抵消冲击而被消灭。

突然出现在战场上的魔兽封稀和苏磬毫无顾忌的攻击又使得伤亡再次扩大，集中在Lancer手上的力量已经非常有限，更何况还有维持铁浮屠现界的魔术解除的时限。

“将军，目前的情况对我军实在不利。”

除了他手中金色的长枪，几乎什么都看不清，连他的轮廓都十分朦胧。

“骑兵本就不适合攻城战，而背嵬军又没有攻城器械，只能摸着石头过河了。”

Lancer高举起手中的沥泉神枪，点点银光刺穿了浓雾，在此刻成为了照亮行军之路的灯塔。

“全军听令！铁浮屠部队为先锋，加快行军速度，跟紧我的脚步！”

不一会儿，阵容散乱的士兵组成了一大一小两个方阵，铁浮屠重甲骑兵在前，背嵬军步兵在后。

他们迈着整齐的步伐，快速地移动着。

既然Rider意在拖延Lancer的行军速度，那么就一定不能让她得逞，再加上其能够随心所欲地改变整个固有结界的地形，那么这既是最优解，也是唯一解。

啊！

是士兵的惨叫声，来自铁浮屠方阵的内部。

这不合理，尸人的战斗力再怎么顽强，也不可能轻易穿过外围士兵形成的人墙，也不可能考那些劣质的兵器穿透铁浮屠的重甲。

等等，这熟悉的魔力反应。

Lancer的眼角捕捉到了白色的衣角，在能见度无限接近于零的浓雾中，犹如鬼魅一般来去无踪。

轰！

身后传来的爆炸声顿时扰乱了Lancer的思绪。

未等他发出命令，越来越多的爆炸声此起彼伏。

“糟糕，这是Rider的能力！”

张宪也很快察觉到了异样，弥漫四周的魔力浓度骤然上升，然后浓雾迅速转淡。

“散开！全军散开！”

岳云的声音穿透了整个战场。

然而，为时已晚。

无数光点从远处飞来，橘红色的轮廓定会让人误以为是陨落的流星雨。

它们在夜空中绽放，刹那的色彩遮蔽了漫天的星辰。

等到反应过来，它们已经在不远处落地，燃烧的碎石块在身边炸裂，一轮又一轮。

大约一半的士兵在这轮攻势下被消灭，方阵被彻底搅乱。

“Assassin！你为什么出现在这里？”

混乱之中，Lancer追寻到了Assassin的踪迹，这一句废话不由自主地脱口而出。

“我说过，我想要杀掉你。只不过，动手的人，不是我。”

是啊，为什么要明知故问呢。

Assassin朝子城的方向走去，她没有使用气息遮断的技能，像是在对Lancer发出邀请，一决生死的战书。

没有理由除掉Assassin，至少在与Rider的决战见分晓之前，他绝不会对Assassin出手，只因为，Rider的问题，他还没有做出回答。

已经没有时间了。

散却的浓雾虽然对Rider的攻击提供了视觉辅助，成功用投石机进行了精确打击，但也暴露了所有残存尸人的位置。

暂时乱了阵型的背嵬军铁浮屠联合部队一边躲避着如雨点般坠落的燃烧巨石，一边扫荡着已经构不成威胁的尸人战士。

子城的城楼已经在视野之内，只需要几个呼吸间，Lancer便能抵达城门。

只要三分钟，Lancer便能够攻下这曾经固若金汤的淹城。

“将军，你看！”

子城前的护城河水水位突然下降，像是被水泵抽离似的，其中所隐藏的秘密在所有人的眼前揭开。

咚咚咚咚咚！

战鼓声从子城上方响起，正在击鼓的人影是未曾见过的女性魔术师。

护城河中升起了一个平台，缓缓上升的平台将河水推向一旁，如柱的水流落下，像是一个小型的瀑布，上面排满了身穿黄色铠甲的一众士兵。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

哒。哒。哒。哒。

它们的身体随着战鼓声的节奏移动，身体十分的僵硬。

周身环绕着的是肉眼能看到的魔力波动。

“他们不是尸人！”

Lancer最先察觉，他能清楚地看到，头盔下，双目中所盛放不下的惊恐。

那能看到的魔力波动也是他们自身的生命力被强制转换为魔力的结果。

直觉告诉Lancer，他们并非主动参战，他们手中的武器因为颤抖的双手也不断发出嘈杂的声响，他们绝对不是以抵达根源为目的的魔术师，他们甚至只是普通人，才会被以这种方式投入战场。

投石机终于停止，也许是怕误伤了友军，也许是有人暗中相助，不论如何，Rider阵营的最后王牌已经出现，将会在相对公平的情况下对阵Lancer所率领的部众。

金黄色的方阵在离Lancer数十步之外听了下来，似是在等待什么。

Lancer的部众在重整态势的同时也不断靠近闪着金光的部队。

Lancer迈出一步，握紧沥泉神枪的右手稳如泰山。

他深吸一口气，发出的声音传达到了战场上的每一寸土地。

“进攻！”

霎时间，某一个时期最强的两支部队合并成一股势力，铁浮屠部队发起冲锋，冲散了部分的金色方阵，背嵬军步兵立刻上前和被冲散的士兵展开战斗。

他们配合无间，堪称珠联璧合，本不应存在的可能性在这个战场上成为了最强大的力量。

Lancer冲在所有人的前面，银枪挑落了数不清的金甲士兵，此刻他只想尽快见到Rider，与她，与这支部队的指挥官接触。

叮。铛。

那是古琴的旋律。

一瞬间的分神差点使Lancer被铁枪刺中，他本能地向后跃去，隐约在城楼上看到了什么。

“Lancer！我等这一刻好久了！”

Rider出现在了城楼的边缘。

背嵬军步兵同样发现了她，顿时数十支劲弩齐发，却无一例外地击在了看不见的壁垒之上，被弹开的弩箭以夸张的势能向远处掠去。

古琴的旋律并没有停歇，似是在为他们的战斗进行伴奏。

“这些士兵都是普通人，他们不是魔术师，对吧！？”

Lancer的表情比他的语气要淡然的多。

“不错。他们都是居住在附近的普通人，甚至连魔术师都不是，更不知道魔术是什么，根源又是什么。”

金甲士兵和Lancer率领的部众并没有因他们的谈话而停止战斗。

“那么，为什么？”

“这是战争。”

Lancer还想在说些什么，Rider却先一步提出质问。

“你的沥泉神枪并没有因为知晓他们是普通人而减缓进攻的锋芒，你的命令没有因为他们是普通人而迟疑片刻。”

Rider一语中的。

“你一定得到了答案，对吧，Lancer？”

“宝具，真名解放，沥泉蛇神枪。”

银色的光芒笼罩了整片战场，巨大的银蛇再次降临。

“大圣先师，您说的没错，虽然我有了答案，但不代表我满意于这个答案。”

“这，就对了。”

Rider露出了会心一笑，Lancer的回答，合格了。

对于Rider来说，要解开的结，也只剩下一个了。

“宝具，二段解放，破城黄龙枪！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的大大。
> 
> Rider和Lancer的战斗是本卷的重头戏（剧透：也是本卷的结局），自然不可能用一章完结。（实际上已经铺垫了好久。。）
> 
> 两人的‘冲突’和‘信念’也只是基于个人片面的理解和增加故事趣味性的目的，（希望不会太过中二或者太尬。。。）


	35. 高山流水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙武  
> Caster- 寒浞/韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伍子胥（公元前559年—公元前484年），名员（一作芸），字子胥，楚国人，春秋末期吴国大夫、军事家。以封于申，也称申胥。  
> 伍子胥之父伍奢为楚平王子建太傅，因受费无极谗害，和其长子伍尚一同被楚平王杀害。伍子胥从楚国逃到吴国，成为吴王阖闾重臣，是姑苏城（今苏州）的营造者，至今苏州有胥门。公元前506年，伍子胥协同孙武带兵攻入楚都，伍子胥掘楚平王墓，鞭尸三百，以报父兄之仇。吴国倚重伍子胥等人之谋，西破强楚、北败徐、鲁、齐，成为诸侯一霸。
> 
> （搬运自百度百科）
> 
> 本章推荐BGM：消えない想い/Ever-Present Feeling

从记事开始，就常听长辈们说当代是礼崩乐坏的时代，战火不断的时代，最糟糕的时代。

有时，也能听见远处部队行军经过的声音。

只是在这还算偏远的地方，渔人猎户的淳朴歌声也从未停止过。

成年之后，因为战火已经席卷附近的城墎，便也因此迁入了繁华的都城，结束了长久以来的隐居生活。

也许是兴趣使然，也许是家教使然，沉浸在所谓的‘用兵之法’的研究之中。

一开始，战争只存在于长辈们的口中，而当亲眼目睹之后，想做些什么，想改变‘战争’的念头在心里生根发芽，只不过，起初自己也没有意识到会萌生这种愿望。

在万物复苏的春天，战马的铁蹄淹没了百鸟齐鸣。

在蓬勃生机的夏天，闺怨的歌声让人无暇顾及盛开的荷花。

在生命凋零的秋天，烈火噼啪声让人听不见寒蝉的哭泣。

在轮回终结的冬天，万籁俱静的世界却比任何声音还要喧闹。

书案上的竹简越堆越高，见解越来越深的同时，心中的疑惑也越来越难以解答，最后干脆将它抛至脑后。

一成不变的生活经历了数不清多少次季节的更替，只是埋头书案前，整理着，撰写着。

直到那个男人的出现，打破了这枯燥却又平静的生活。

唰。唰。唰。

脚步声在积雪漫过脚踝的庭院中格外响亮，尤其在这个一切重归沉寂的白色大地上。

“在下伍员，字子胥，为见公子光从楚地赶来，未曾想风雪交加，恳请先生允许在下在府上避一避。”

虽然衣衫褴褛，却没有丝毫落魄的样子。

他的头发和眉毛与天空中飘落的鹅毛大雪是同样的色彩。

他的脸颊已经被冻得变了颜色。

那便是与他的初次见面。

当时并不知道他是被楚国所通缉的重犯，尽管这并不会影响后来的决定。

他是一个不拘小节的人，也是一个彬彬有礼的人。

他正襟危坐，不让身体上的疲劳使得有任何不敬的动作。

在得到许可后翻阅那堆满房间的竹简时，丝毫不吝批评或是赞赏。

不久后，大雪终于停歇，他迎着初升的朝阳离开了，阳光下的侧脸有些凝重，像是承载着太重的东西；若隐若现的微笑却又饱含着与这个纯白的世界相扞格的生机。

怅然若失的感觉仿佛他早已与自己相识多年，虽然只是萍水相逢。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

不知道过了多久，在一个鸟啼声格外欢快的早上，白发的年轻男人再次出现了。

这次穿戴着的不是破衣烂衫，是与他的气度相匹配的华美衣服。

没有讲述日前的经历，没有炫耀飞黄腾达的事迹。

他只是像探访故友一样，带着一坛佳酿，一些美食，上门拜访。

与初见的那天一样，谈论着竹简上书写的内容，以及他的见解。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

他的理想与抱负没有影响到竹简中的内容，反倒只是引起了对他个人的好奇心。

时间飞逝，每隔几日他便会登门拜访，从不断变换，越来越精致的装束不难看出他确实已经在这里安顿下来，并得到了王的重用。

整理撰写的内容也几乎完成，暂且将书的名目定为‘兵法’。

“先生何不与我一同侍奉吴王？”

那是他第一次发出邀请，他认为，这一卷书虽然却为经典，若没有得到王的启用，也就只是一卷普通的书。

“此书定能使先生扬名天下。”

从没有想过要扬名天下，也许是常年隐居惯了，名利什么的，几乎从没有考虑过。

他的表情要激动得多，从他那如星辰般闪耀的双目中，好像真的能瞥见他口中的那个世界。

几经考虑后，他再三为此造访后，最终还是妥协了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

王比想象中的要更为魁梧，更加威严，却也更加的散漫。

已经有着广泛见识的王并不重视自己的一家之见，听伍子胥说他早年也亲自上过战场，经历过不少硬仗。

第一次觐见王的时候，从始至终王都饶有兴致地听着。

第二次觐见王的时候，王一边用膳，一边心不在焉地听着。

第三次觐见王的时候，王不断打着瞌睡，却也撑到了结束。

第四次觐见王的时候，王毫不掩饰地伏案而睡。

积累起的信心和鼓足的勇气已经几乎被磨平，期间伍子胥也多次给予鼓励，让我不要放弃。

他看穿了萦绕心中多年的疑虑，他说重症必下猛药，如今天下大乱，群雄并起，必须有人担负起重整乱局的使命，这就是‘战争’。

前四次的失败让第五次的觐见自然了许多，没有了过多的期待，只是专心讲述研究多年的理论。

王的反应比往常积极了许多，但是注意力也好像放在了别的地方。

“寡人未曾见过如此见多识广的奇女子。寡人想纳你为妃，不知意下如何呀。”

坐在他身旁的妃嫔像是遭受到了晴天霹雳，不满之情溢于言表，王却视若无睹。

“大王已有倾国倾城的美人在侧，与她相比，孙舞只觉自惭形秽。若大王不介意，孙舞愿为帐下谋士，助大王称霸天下。”

“可是，你一介女流，对战争之事指手画脚，口口声声说着什么‘兵法’，实在难以让寡人信服呀。算了，今日就到此为止，退下吧。”

又一次的碰壁，已经再也激不起内心的涟漪。

至少找到了问题的根源所在，伍子胥却依然十分乐观。

他安排了一位‘魔术师’相助，完成了女扮男装的‘魔术’，虽然那人的能力不足，只能使男性看不穿，但若只觐见王的话就绰绰有余了。

“孙武？这名字有些耳熟呢。”

“回大王，此孙武非彼孙舞，他与日前的女子为同一师门所出，若论学识，相比于那位女子有过之而无不及。”

“大王，他明明就是昨日的女子。”

一旁的妃嫔不满的撒着娇，却不知道魔术的效果是绝对的，王只当面前之人是男儿身。

第六次的觐见依然不顺，王虽然十分赏识，除了赏赐金银之外也没有别的安排。

他也不禁打起退堂鼓，至少在边疆的战报传来之前，他每次登门造访都耷拉着脑袋，活脱脱像只斗败了的公鸡。

第七次的觐见是王的首次主动召见，南方的楚军蠢蠢欲动，王已经顾不上内部的派系斗争了，不管由谁举荐，只要是可用之才就必须一试。

在正式启用之前，王想要降下考验，即，将宫中女眷作为士兵训练。

心中一股无名火突然升起，这毫无疑问是王的刁难。

演练过程中，领头的妃嫔更是煽动宫女不听命令，甚至儿戏地将兵器视作玩具。

领头的王的宠妃，更是态度嚣张地冷嘲热讽，说着什么‘勾引王的妖精’。

自己曾多次对王强调‘军令’，‘军威’，‘纪律’的重要性。

要是对这些女兵放纵，无疑是与自己的‘兵法’自相矛盾，但若是采取行动。。。她们只是普通的宫女啊。

“重症必下猛药，必须有人担负起重整乱局的使命，这就是战争。”

伍子胥的话再次在耳畔响起。

摇摆不定的内心在此刻变得无比坚定。

滚落的像是从树上掉落的熟透的苹果。

王的诧异并没有持续多久，片刻的呆滞后，王给予了肯定的评价，只是王离去的身影让人觉得陌生许多。

王履行了诺言，吴军胜利的捷报频传，甚至攻破了楚国的都城，郢都。

成功破楚的战绩消除了王的隔阂，也开启了王成为霸主的道路。

我更关注的，反而是伍子胥掘地三尺，挖出仇人尸骨，鞭尸三百下的消息。

他比传说中的形象要普通一些，没有传说中的英俊伟岸。

他是一个复杂的人。

他十分多愁善感，每次喝醉酒之后都必然说起从楚国逃亡时，摆渡的船家为证明自己不会出卖他，用他赠予船家的佩剑龙渊自刎于江边。

每提及此，他都会潸然泪下。

他睚眦必报，从不隐藏自己对楚国先王的恨意，那害他家破人亡的君主，是他没齿难忘的仇敌。

但同时，他又有悲天悯人的情怀，只在与自己的对酌中流露出零星的只言片语。

他总是说，有些事是必然要做的，不论执行者是谁。

他说，想要让世人打心底里厌恶、惧怕战争，要让自己成为被普遍厌弃的代名词。

在最后的时光，他造访时，总会与他共同合奏。

像极了伯牙和钟子期呢。

他最后挂在嘴边的，仍旧是曾搭救他的船家。

杀人如麻的武将，在最后的最后，不能放下的却是一个无意间害死的老船家。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

伍子胥的死讯传到耳中之时已经过了好几天。

王的继承人既没有王的睿智，也没有王的气度，新王的近臣，伯嚭在朝堂上和伍子胥针尖对麦芒，新王最终的判断剥夺了伍子胥的生命。

“朝中谁不知道你们两个关系最为亲密呢。新王本来是想要将你们两个一起处死的，要不是伍员不识好歹顶撞大王，也当不了你的替死鬼。”

他生前所说的话不断在脑海里重现。

本以为已经打消的疑虑卷土重来，比以往更甚，已经无力侍奉新王。

辞官回到了当初相识的故土，才发现已经被修建成了一座城池，被称为‘淹城’的城郭，拥有坚固的城防和绝佳的地理优势。

“子期死，伯牙摔琴绝弦，终身不复鼓琴。”

抚摸着破旧的古琴，再没有弹奏它的心思。

回归隐居的生活比想象中要难得多，心境已然不同，萦绕心间的愤懑无处可去。

“重症必下猛药，必须有人担负起重整乱局的使命，这就是战争。”

如果这是你给我的答案，我拒绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这里的各位大大。
> 
> 这一章是Rider的背景故事，算是呼应了此前埋下的伏笔，为什么被性转的原因。
> 
> 实际上，性转与否并不重要，本章中有一些细节透露了真正的原因，只是为了叙事的基调没有明写（其实蛮明显的。。），这里先按下不表。（如果写外传的话应该会补完，不一定写就是了。。）
> 
> 下一章的更新应该会晚几天，正在筹备一点小小的惊喜（个人意见哈。。说到底都是每个人的主观偏好。。）


	36. 黄沙百战穿金甲 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙舞（武）  
> Caster- 寒浞/韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高山流水：
> 
> 传说先秦的琴师伯牙一次在荒山野地弹琴，樵夫钟子期竟能领会这是 描绘“峨峨兮若泰山”和“洋洋兮若江河”。伯牙惊道：“善哉，子之心而与吾心同。”钟子期死后，伯牙痛失知音，摔琴绝弦，终生不弹，故有高山流水之曲。
> 
> （非常抱歉，所谓的惊喜不能在本章中出现，具体会在本章后记说明）
> 
> 推荐BGM： The Moment of Dreams (泽野弘之)  
> （强推哦）

“宫商，商角徵。”

“师傅，你在说什么？”

“是这首曲子的音调。”

琴曲受魔力的加持，其穿透力似乎超越了距离的限制。

“心乱则音噪，心静则音纯，心慌则音误，心泰则音清。弹奏这一曲高山流水的人像是已经将所有心绪摒除，才能有如此天籁之音。你说是吧，兄长大人？”

二世沉默着，叼在嘴上的雪茄忽明忽暗，一不留神竟咳嗽起来，但又很快像往常一样吐着烟圈。

“高山。流水？”

二世并没有与格蕾说过这个故事。

“传说，在很久以前，脚下的这片土地被称作楚地，有一位远近闻名的琴师，他叫做伯牙。他善弹七弦琴，七弦琴又称古琴、瑶琴，不过那又是另外一个故事了。

他为人沉默寡言，但是瑶琴的旋律代替了他的言辞，将他的内心表露无遗。

世人爱听他的琴，却从也没有人听明白其中的深意。后来，一个叫做钟子期的人路过听到了伯牙的琴声，感叹琴声优美之余与伯牙攀谈。

他们素昧平生，却一见如故，成为了挚友，伯牙也终于得到了知音。

只可惜，好景不长。不久后，钟子期因病去世，伯牙在他的墓碑前演奏了最后一曲‘高山流水’，然后，将瑶琴摔得粉碎。”

“又是八月十五了呢。”

莱妮丝的自言自语只有紧挨身旁的特里姆玛乌听得到。

“后来呢？伯牙把琴摔碎之后呢？”

片刻的沉默后，格蕾不禁开口询问，她以为二世只是稍作停顿。

“没有后续，故事到这里，就结束了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

与此同时，远处的战场上突然出现了庞大的银色巨蛇，它蜷着身子，没有发起攻击，像是在等待什么。

“什么！？你要老子用令咒让Lancer自尽！？”

站在韩鑫身侧的是不知何时出现的Caster，他没有气息遮断的能力，确实是后来赶到战场上的。

“是的，在下觉得，这是您目前最为明智的选择。”

韩鑫没有再说一句话，骨刃形成的铠甲迅速包裹她全身，形态与顾九玄近身战斗时一模一样，正是‘鳞甲’形态。

唯一裸露出的双眼充满了杀气，她不允许眼前的Caster挑唆是非。

“韩鑫大人，您渴望圣杯，想要依靠它实现的愿望，在下已经替你效劳了。”

挥出的青缸剑停在了Caster脖颈前仅仅数寸的位置，压缩的空气形成的利刃在Caster的颈上留下了不深的伤口。

“你倒是说说看，老子的愿望是什么？”

Caster不紧不慢的伸出修长的手指，在空中一划，无比诡异的裂缝凭空出现，像是空间本身被撕裂。

它渐渐扩展，然后在足够宽大的时候，数不清的东西从中骨碌碌地滚了出来。

韩鑫的表情在那瞬间变得十分狰狞，正因为认得，所以愤怒。

但是很快她便反应过来，自己继续感到愤怒的理由已经没有了。

“在下只是想稍微提醒韩鑫大人，完颜癸是中剧毒而死，不要贸然进行‘同化’魔术比较好。修蛇的毒性可是堪比‘海德拉’。”

Caster的口中的名字对韩鑫来说有些陌生，但她也知道他叫什么并不重要，她上前简单地进行确认，确实不是幻觉。

在那刻袭来的是足以将自己溺毙的空虚之感，但这还不足以成为背叛Lancer的理由。

“韩鑫大人，在下确实将完颜氏的魔术师一网打尽，只不过被囚禁在地牢中的那位，就。。”

赤裸裸的威胁，她韩鑫一直以来甘愿经历这些，唯一能对她掣肘的正是那个人的存在，那个从十几年前开始就从未见过面的人。

韩鑫紧咬着嘴唇，明显的开始动摇。

“我的母亲，糜璋，你把她怎么样了？”

韩鑫收起青缸剑，她揪着Caster的衣服，没有衣领，她提起的是整条衣襟。

“哦，原来这是她的名字，确实是位有趣的人呢。”

见过了，Caster一定见过她了，阿森掌握的消息也只能确定她在地牢里，这么说她一定还活着。

看清了韩鑫的犹豫，毫不费力地。

“韩鑫大人，您要明白，若是您执意继续参加圣杯战争，打出这张牌的人就不知道是谁了。不如现在把她接出来，要求圣堂教会对失去Servant并决定弃权的Master进行庇护。”

Caster处变不惊，一切似是尽在他的掌握之中。

韩鑫知道铁浮屠部队的装备大部分有完颜家族提供，Caster也做了不少工作，只是想不到他将所有人都玩弄于股掌之间。

韩鑫抓着Caster的双手不断地颤抖，最终还是下定了决心。

她缓缓伸出左手，摘下了黑色的鹿皮手套，形似狼头的令咒绽放出了耀眼的光芒。

“吾以十三道令咒之名命之，Lancer。”

滴落的泪水饱含不甘，声音却没有发颤。

“自尽吧。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“宝具，二段解放，破城黄龙枪！”

银色长枪散发出异样的强光，慢慢变成了金色。

蜷缩身体的银蛇腾空而起，如镜面一般光滑的身体开始膨胀并产生裂纹，裂开的缝隙中是金黄的色彩，并化为了金色的鳞片。

它逐渐蜕变着，很快变成了盘旋在天空中的黄色飞龙，头有犄角，身长而有四爪，体积只比先前大一点点。

知名度补正的效果让它有了本不应存在的形态，栖息沥泉的蛇神尚未进化为真龙便于Lancer一同消失在历史的滚滚烟尘之中。

“待破敌后，与诸君痛饮尔！”  


嘹亮的吼声唤起了残兵的士气，背嵬军和铁浮屠的联合军势再次对着金盔金甲的一众士兵发起冲锋。

冲在最前方的，是背上绑着背嵬军军旗的岳云。

“Rider，你的固有技能，‘兵士练成’应该还不足以应对这同时发动的两个宝具吧！”

盘旋在空中的金龙蓄势待发，注视着站在城楼上，身上还有新鲜血迹的Rider。

“Lancer，我期待你的表现。”

噗。

一切来得那么猝不及防。

Lancer的长枪贯穿了自己的胸膛，稳稳地命中了Servant的心脏，灵核。

口中吐出的、伤口涌出的鲜血成喷溅之势，将脚下的土地都染红。

铁浮屠部队也瞬间溃散，无一例外地突然进入了无意识的状态。

韩鑫的魔术提前解除了，失去骑兵掩护的背嵬军的冲锋一下子变得艰难许多。

为什么？一定是有人从中挑拨，Master不会做出这种事情。Caster！？

Lancer本能地朝韩鑫所在的方向看去，韩鑫站在内城城楼上，一脸茫然的看着城楼下战场上混乱的局势，像是丢了魂似的。

站在她身旁的，正是那个面露微笑的乱臣贼子。

Lancer难以控制心中的愤恨之情，仰天大吼，像是一头暴怒的狮子。

背嵬军残部的伤亡在混乱之中进一步扩大，张宪也被十几个金甲士兵围困，被抡翻在地后捅成了筛子。

“怒发冲冠，凭栏处、潇潇雨歇。抬望眼，仰天长啸，壮怀激烈。三十功名尘与土，八千里路云和月。莫等闲，白了少年头，空悲切！”

Lancer低沉的声音响彻战场。

已经倒下的背嵬军士兵像是受到了感召，挣扎着站起身。

他们的眼中，耳中，鼻中，口中不断流出鲜血，却没有落在地上，而是附着在身体的肌肤之上。  


“靖康耻，犹未雪。臣子恨，何时灭！驾长车，踏破贺兰山缺。壮志饥餐胡虏肉，笑谈渴饮匈奴血。待从头、收拾旧山河，朝天阙。”

鲜血形成的附着物将他们完全包裹，红色的蒸汽从身上显现，在那一刻，他们所有人都仿佛来自地狱的深渊，被仇恨所驱使，为杀戮而存在。

“最终宝具，解放。”

满江红。 

所有的背嵬军残部都化身成为了狂战士，战斗力成倍增长，只是那身‘血衣’并没有任何防护效果。

Lancer并不费力的将沥泉枪从胸口取出，溅出的热血差洒在了附近的金甲士兵身上，稍稍融化了他们的铠甲。

“为什么，为什么要做到这种地步？给出自尽的命令的人是老子，怎么不想办法把老子干掉呢？”

失魂落魄的韩鑫看着依然在浴血奋战的Lancer，看他连一句埋怨都没有，愧疚感要将她压垮。

“不可能的，Lancer大人是绝对的忠臣，他宁可死都不会像所事之主刀刃相向。”

不行，还不能倒下，远远不够。

不仅仅是Master的愿望，不仅仅是我自身的愿望，还有，Rider的愿望。

金甲士兵虽然没有个人意识，却能够在没有沟通的情况下配合无间，与发动了最终宝具的Lancer势力战得难解难分。

子城城墙上的Assassin一直弹奏着琴曲，却也同时在观察着Lancer。

她第一次在Lancer的身上看到了别的什么，一种无法言明的东西，连她自己也不明白，也在这一个瞬间，作为另一个自己的分身，她忘记了想要将Lancer杀死的愿望。

看着站在城墙边缘，已经身受重伤，浑身血污却不愿放弃这一场战斗的Rider，她又再度陷入了更深的迷惑。

这一击，就是最后了吧。

Lancer将所剩不多的魔力几乎全部灌入了手中的沥泉枪之中，天空中的巨龙仿佛回应着他的期待，发出一声清啸。

这一次的生命，虽然短暂，却也很充实呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢读到这里的大大！
> 
> 呃呃呃，所谓的惊喜也不是什么特别的，和现实生活中的朋友说了故事的框架，觉得挺有意思就写了首主题曲，目前还在草创阶段。
> 
> 歌词、歌名、曲子什么的比预想中还要花时间，不知道会拖到什么时候（也许不会完成。。。预防针。。。），再加上可能会剧透，所以sample什么的也就不放出来了。。。
> 
> 嗯，本章的发展初看其实有些微妙，更多的细节和背景会在第三卷揭示。（下一章就是本卷的终章了，希望结局不会太糟糕。。）
> 
> （再在这里发发牢骚：我简直怀疑我在fgo的百慕大三角，连续沉船了好几个卡池（都有课），  
> 只有万圣节活动出了PU四星、2.3卡池只出了一张秦良玉、圣诞出了一张马尔大。  
> 再回看一年的卡池，超过半数课了不出货，这运气真是。。。对fgo的喜爱被糟糕的抽卡体验一点点磨没了。。。唉。。。全都是毒池。。。。）


	37. 曲终人散

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand (?) Saber-欧冶子  
> Grand (?) Archer-后羿  
> Lancer-岳飞  
> Rider- 孙舞（武）  
> Caster- 寒浞/韩漪？  
> Assassin-貂蝉？  
> Berserker-恶来？  
> Saber？-杜甫？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《满江红·怒发冲冠》，是宋代抗金将领岳飞的词作。
> 
> 怒发冲冠，凭阑处、潇潇雨歇。抬望眼，仰天长啸，壮怀激烈。三十功名尘与土，八千里路云和月。莫等闲、白了少年头，空悲切。  
> 靖康耻，犹未雪。臣子恨，何时灭。驾长车，踏破贺兰山缺。壮志饥餐胡虏肉⒀，笑谈渴饮匈奴血。待从头、收拾旧山河，朝天阙。
> 
> （推荐BGM： La Pucelle (F/A 贞德的曲子），或者虚空（武藏的主题曲），两种感觉，不过后者好像有些过于宏大的说。。）

最强的敌人已近在咫尺。

吾之沥泉枪将会开辟胜利之道。

吾之身躯将会化为胜利之曙光。

不论胜败，此战将会成为诀别。

即便粉身碎骨，纵使肝脑涂地，也不会犹豫哪怕一瞬。

“背嵬军的结局只有两种：胜，或死。”

喝啊啊啊啊啊啊！

Lancer的宝具，沥泉神枪的真身显现，金黄的巨龙朝着Rider的城墙翱翔而去。Lancer的最后一丝魔力也几乎耗尽，不知还能维持他在现世存在多久。

金色的光芒将夜空都点亮，盖过了那皎洁的月光。

滴答。滴答。

鲜血从握紧神枪的指缝中渗出，滴落在地的瞬间冒出了数道蒸汽。Lancer身体中流动着的是炙热的忠臣之血，仿佛有着能将地面都融化的温度。

“对不起。。对不起。。我对不起你。。”

无力感袭来，韩鑫跌坐在地，她看着Lancer即便用完最后的魔力也想与Rider一起同归于尽，内心的愧疚如决堤的洪水。

Caster面带淡漠的笑容，看着Lancer最后的自杀式攻击，一切都如他的计划一样。他望着远处战场中苏磬消失的位置，再看看一旁陷入绝望的韩鑫，有一个结，怎么也琢磨不透。

“Lancer！来吧！用你全部的力量，让这个世界，感受到你的决意吧！这一次，不要被‘大义’之名所束缚，为了你自己的愿望，战斗吧！”

Rider站在城头，负隅顽抗那如狂澜般的魔力冲击。

金甲士兵的数量也因背嵬军飙升的战斗力而骤减。

巨龙撞在了城前的魔术屏障之上，再也无法向前前进毫厘。巨烈的撞击夹掀起了铺天盖地狂风，夹杂着源自黄龙的热浪，誓要将周围的一切都燃烧殆尽似的。

“生前的我被‘大义’的报复所束缚，却没能拯救天下苍生，也没能完成主公的心愿。如今，上天再赐我机会，我岳飞就算粉身碎骨，也要荡平Master前进的道路！”

Lancer浑身血红，身后众多背嵬军的部下先后倒下，而他并没有放慢冲锋的脚步。

冲在最前方的岳云被许多长枪刺中，迅速流失的魔力让他无法避开，他任凭那数枚枪头刺入自己的身体，并从后背穿出。

挥动手中的铁锤，将他们全部消灭，身体中残存的魔力也刚好用完。

咚。咚。

无力握紧的铁锤重重掉落在了地面上，他以贯穿身体的几根长枪作为支点，为的只是让背上的军旗屹立不倒，而在完成这最后的动作后，他的身体停止了活动。

沾染鲜血的嘴角略微上扬。

在他的背上，是战场最前方，随风飘荡的背嵬军军旗，始终都没有倒下。

倒下的背嵬军战士们逐渐增多，他们的‘血衣’迅速褪去。他们的身体慢慢消失，化成了夜空中点点靓丽的星星之光。

张宪也早已死在了乱军之中。

金色的巨龙散发出璀璨夺目的光芒，比之前还要闪亮。

‘触碰到，一定要触碰到。

在我的魔力用尽之前，在我的生命燃尽之前，在我的灵魂干枯之前。’

“够了，已经足够了！”

她放声大吼，声音已经沙哑。

‘不行，这份思绪，这个答案，要在积压心底的东西将她点燃之前传达到。’

枪尖终于在那坚不可摧的结界留下了一道裂痕，却又立刻弥合。

Lancer最后的魔术也失效了，战场上只剩下了他一个人。

不知是不是命运开的一个玩笑。在那道屏障终于失效的瞬间，黄色巨龙发出了不甘地龙吟声，声音之大，如山呼海啸。

“岳飞，你败了。”

Rider的衣袖被魔力的冲击所毁坏，他们之间的对决，直到刚才为止都是势均力敌的。

她的语气中带着一丝惋惜，仿佛她希望输掉的一方是自己一样。

“大圣先师，能败给您，是岳飞的荣幸。”

Lancer的盔甲也早已破烂不堪，他的魔力所剩无几，身体已经是半透明的状态，金色的光点在他周身闪烁。

“我不会结果你，去吧，去跟你的Master，做最后的诀别吧。”

Rider一挥手，包围着Lancer金甲不死军团的死士们全部半跪在地，让出了一条道路。

“大圣先师。抱歉。最终还是辜负了您的期望。”

“无妨，你的答案已经足够。”

Lancer背对着Rider，虽看不见彼此的表情，却都默契的畅然一笑，夹杂着无奈和悲怆。

他朝着远处的韩鑫，艰难的行走着，他步履蹒跚，身体消失的速度在逐渐加快。

但是，天意，抑或是圣杯，似乎回应着他最后的愿望，没有让他的身体在走到韩鑫身旁之前灰飞烟灭。

‘岳飞，朕也不想这样。’

那熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，恍若隔世。

怎么又听到这些对话？可是，竟然又有些怀念。

不知过了多久，Lancer拖着残破不堪的身躯，破碎的灵基，走到了内城城墙下，韩鑫直接从城墙上跳下，看着有些狼狈的Lancer，内心如同五味杂陈。

他颤巍巍地单膝跪地，声音有些颤抖。

“主公，末将回来了。对不起，没能为您带回胜利的凯旋之音，罪不可恕。”

他看着哭成泪人，一言不发的韩鑫，不知道还能说些什么其他的。

韩鑫泣不成声，只是不断地摇头。

“Master，我本想亲眼见证你夺得胜利的那一瞬间，这是我作为你的臣子的责任，也是。。。噗！”

说到一半，Lancer突然口吐鲜血，韩鑫着急上前，扶住了他。她将Lancer扶坐在地上，托着他的后背。

Lancer的声音已经十分微弱，韩鑫连忙俯身向前，仔细地聆听着他最后的话语。

“还是有些遗憾呢，就和上次一样。”

他有些自嘲。

“Master，我算是个称职的Servant吗？”

韩鑫眼含热泪，不停的点头。

“对不起，对不起，我也不想这样。。可是我不能。。”

‘再次走到了忠臣之路的尽头了呢。’

“Master，我都明白的。不要哭了，不要如此自责。”

加深的连结和足够深厚的羁绊早已让他们熟知了彼此的记忆，Lancer并不怪她。

“可是你的愿望。。”

“说什么傻话呢，我的愿望，已经实现了。”

韩鑫将手放在了Lancer胸前的伤口，但涌出鲜血怎么也止不住，反而将她的双手一并染红。

“背负着如此多的虚名，如此多的希望，如此多的期待，除了那理想之外，我的存在本身早已什么都不是了。在最后一刻，能重新变回自己，变回一个独立的个体，实现最本质的愿望。”

“作为忠臣，作为武将，这，已经是最好的结局。最后的最后，能作为你的臣子在战场上死去，才是我最本真的愿望。”

Lancer用颤抖的手拭去了韩鑫眼角的泪水，看着她艰难地挤出一个微笑。

他明白她的心思，他知道她想让他放心的离去。

同时，他也清楚她是因为看穿了自己的心思，为了不让她感到过于愧疚而做着最后的嘱托，她已经背负着太多的生命。

这样也不错呢，终于摆脱了将自己的意识投影到其他人身上的习惯。

这么想着，他好像真的释然了。

“Master，如果。。不。。我在时间的彼岸等着你。”

Lancer摇摇头，飘移的目光瞬间变得坚定。

“Master，能遇到你，真是太幸运了。”

说完这句话，Lancer的身体彻底消失，化为无数的金色光点。

在风中摇曳的背嵬军军旗也只是短暂驻留，然后一同随风逝去。

夜风吹过，拂动着她的发丝，她呆楞在原地。看着随风散去的无数光点，思绪也飘到了很远很远。

像是一群萤火虫，它们化成的无数金色光点悬浮在原地，仿佛要等Lancer离去后才肯消逝在这世间。

“Lancer。你曾辅佐一国之君。奈何造化弄人，壮志未酬身先死。如今命运再欺你，事生前敌人之后。虽为敌后，却不失为明主，你最终选择效忠于她，倒在了战场之上。不愧那千古佳话！带着你对我的恨意，带着我对你的敬意，作为一方Master的Servant消失吧。”

站在城墙上的Caster不知从哪拿出一支白玉酒壶，将其中的美酒洒在了脚下的地面上，算是对Lancer的祭奠吧。

“Rider大人的‘传家酒’，与完颜大人常用的琼浆玉露相比也显得寡淡许多。但，作为送行酒而言，没有比它更好的了。至少黄泉路上，你不会寂寞。”

Caster的脸上是那一如既往无法看透的笑容，不知道他是否因胜利而窃喜，还是确实为了Lancer的退场而感到惋惜。

“Lancer已死，圣杯的觉醒即将开始，不知道戴神父会如何行动呢。”

他仰望夜空中的那轮美不胜收的满月，若有所思。

古琴的旋律依然回荡在战场上，当Lancer所有曾存在的证明都被清除之后，乐章最后的音符也被奏响，Assassin的手指早已不在琴弦上，乐曲悠扬的旋律却迟迟没有散去。

“Assassin，你这一曲高山流水，让我想起了许多往事。”

Rider走下子城城楼的围墙，缓步走向近处的一座石碑。

“是好事，还是坏事呢？”

“不知道。”

“你说，钟子期临死前的最后一个念头会是什么呢？”

“也许是希望再听最后一曲，也许是希望伯牙不会绝弦不弹。”

“那么，你更偏向何者呢。”

她抚摸着石碑上的字，虽然已经历经风霜摧残，但依稀能够看清。

是一首诗，本不应存在那里，却又分明从未被剥离。

韩鑫后知后觉地认清了Lancer已经消失的事实，她悲恸地仰天大喊，然而命数已定，早已不是她能够撼动的。

‘天边残月似寒霜。

梦回千载后，意难平。

问古今多少英灵。

人又去，铁马鼓声未停。

疆场埋忠骨，壮志留匣中，难将息。

欲把心事付瑶琴，音犹在，曲终绕梁鸣。’

停留在韩鑫耳畔的是Lancer用最后一丝魔力传达给她的思绪，是一阕词，只有她听得到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里对读完两卷的大大们表示由衷的感谢，很高兴自己写的故事让别人觉得有趣。
> 
> 这一卷既是第二卷的最终章，也是第一阶段的收尾。前两卷的侧重是在战斗和介绍所有登场人物，第三卷的文风会有一点点变化，将会比较深入地交代角色背景故事（不出意外的话。。）
> 
> 说实话，刚开始打草稿的时候，基本就是一这一章为目标（锚点），写到目前为止至少达到了自己的期待吧。
> 
> 会在三五天之后开始更新第三卷：大———（留点悬念，笑）
> 
> 还有许多的秘密和伏笔没有揭开，会比这一卷还要精彩，也可能会和fgo主线剧情相接
> 
> P.S. 文采有限，想要按对应的格式写一阙词，结果还是差强人意，就当是’狂化‘的效果所致吧（才华不够，设定来凑），至少在字句的选择是下了不少心思的（也是目前最耗时的。。。）


End file.
